


Teen Beach

by Marry234328, miratuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, Байкеры, От врагов к друзьям, От врагов к друзьям к возлюбленным, От друзей к возлюбленым, Сёрферы, Юмор, нецензурная лексика, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: ❝ ...ты не ненавидишь меня? ❞❝ Почему я должен ненавидеть того, с кем впервые встретился? ❞➥ в одном прибрежном городе, в котором все были разделены на байкеров и сёрферов, один маленький стеснительный байкер, мечтающий об океане, влюбился в сёрфера, страстно любящего мотоциклы.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 13





	1. Ян Чонин, байкеры и сёрферы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [TEEN BEACH | B.C. + Y.JI.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720642) by [breadotaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadotaku/pseuds/breadotaku). 



**Восемнадцатилетний** Ян Чонин был геем. Очень _безнадёжным_ геем. И он знал это давно. Но, к сожалению, принадлежность к одной крутой байкерской группировке означала, что ты должен придерживаться определенного образа и что ты не можешь _никому_ рассказать об этом.

Сразу после его рождения, родители Чонина поняли, что они не способны должным образом заботиться о нём. Поэтому они отдали его в приют с надеждой, что он будет усыновлён кем-то, кто будет хорош для него. Кем-то, кто сможет правильно его вырастить.

Чонин тихо усмехнулся. Они были бы шокированы, узнав, что их малыша усыновила группа байкеров, которая называла себя «потерянные души».

— АйЭн. — Голос друга Чонина, Хван Хёнджина, любителя пофлиртовать, с такой внешностью, что ангелам и не сравниться, вырвал парня из его мыслей.

— Что?

— Мы уходим, — Хёнджин махнул рукой, указывая на двух парней в чёрных кожаных куртках и рваных джинсах, стоящих за ним, — Ли Минхо и Со Чанбина, которые также были друзьями Чонина. — Собираемся удостовериться, что те сёрферные мрази не пытаются захватить кафе «JYP».

Чонин закатил глаза.

— Ты уверен, что вы идёте не пофлиртовать с теми цыпочками, которые там тусуются?

Хёнджин просто подмигнул в ответ, прежде чем повернуться и выйти из большой гостиной, в которой они находились. Двое парней последовало за ним. Восемнадцатилетний юноша сидя на потрёпанном зелёном диване услышал рёв двигателя, оставаясь неподвижным, пока он не стих, после чего побежал в гараж.

Байкеры, сколько он помнил себя, ненавидели вторую часть населения города: огромную группу сёрферов, которая полностью занимала пляж. Ему никогда не рассказывали причин, и каждый раз когда он пытался спросить у кого-то из друзей об этом, он никогда не получал прямого ответа. (Он начал подозревать, что они не знали ответа на его вопрос.) Тем не менее он просто принял эту ненависть к сёрферам как часть своей жизни, хотя глубоко внутри он знал, что никогда бы не смог по-настоящему ненавидеть их.

Пожалуй, он даже завидовал той беззаботной жизни, которую они вели. Они не заставляли людей одеваться во всё чёрное в жаркий летний день; не говорили «действовать жестче»; и не презирали никого за их сексуальную ориентацию. Последний пункт был тем, над которым Чонин раздумывал больше всего. Каково это, жить там, где тебя принимают таким, какой ты есть?

Не то чтобы он презирал свою жизнь с байкерами, думал он, надевая шлем и заводя свой мотоцикл. Напротив, он их очень любил. Они все были как одна большая семья. Громкая, грубая, сильная семья, которая поддержит друг друга не смотря ни на что. Их лидерша была одной из тех, кто взял опеку над маленьким Чонином и заботилась о нём, как о младшем брате, постоянно балуя его и поддразнивая, даже когда он стал старше. (Она была той, кто давал все эти «крутые» прозвища, — например, Чонина и Минхо теперь звали только АйЭн и Линоу.) Все в братстве байкеров обожали прозвища, но Чонин не понимал причин. И хотя временами это раздражало, он не мог отрицать того, что не могло быть по-другому. Но это не мешало ему стремиться к другой жизни — той, которой, он точно знал, не будет. По крайней мере, не в этой вселенной.

Вздохнув, Чонин выдвинул подставку своего чёрного матового Харлея, прежде чем отойти от дома байкеров к месту, в которое он хотел уйти на весь день. Его тянуло туда независимо от того, как сильно он игнорировал это чувство. Место, наполненное людьми, которых ему всегда говорили избегать.

Море.


	2. Ян Чонин, нарушенное правило и встреча с Баном

**Одним из** первых правил, которые юный Чонин услышал, когда зашёл в приют для “Потерянных душ”, было никогда не ходить на пляж.

\- Почему? - вспомнил он свой вопрос. Ему ответил юный Хёнджин, которому (на тот момент) было всего одиннадцать лет, но он уже почти вписался в байкерскую компанию.

\- Это из-за тех сёрферов, - прощебетал красивый мальчик с улыбкой. - Они нехорошие, так что лучше, если мы будем держаться от них подальше! Так что _никакого пляжа_.

Конечно, Чонин не послушал. Тогда он был маленьким мальчиком, который не понимал, насколько это было важное правило. Так было до тех пор, пока его не поймали, когда он пытался незаметно вернуться в дом после ночной вылазки на пляж. Он отряхивал песок с ног позади дома, когда один из старших ребят, парень по имени Джексон, свернул за угол и увидел его.

Нет нужды говорить, что устроенная их лидером лекция после этого заставила его пожалеть о вылазке.

Но после того, как он впервые в своей жизни увидел эту искрящуюся голубую воду, Чонин просто не мог _перестать_ туда ходить. Звук ударов волн о песчаный берег отдавался в его голове эхом днями и ночами, сводя с ума. Так что, став старше и более независимым, он стал и более осторожным. Более хитрым. Более пронырливым. Всё потому что его тянуло к тому, что он никогда не сможет иметь.

Иногда он думал, а что если бы он был усыновлён сёрферами, а не _байкерами_ , но сразу чувствовал вину из-за таких мыслей. Не важно, насколько сильно он был не согласен с ними, они всё ещё были его друзьями. Его братьями. Его семьёй. И он бы не променял их ни на что.

Ветер потрепал Чонина по чёрным волосам, когда он ускорил своё движение по направлению к пляжу, стараясь избегать маршрутов, где он мог встретить людей. Он не мог рисковать после того, что случилось в первый, и, он надеется, в последний, раз, когда его поймали. Так что он отдавал предпочтение более длинным дорогам, пока, наконец, не прибыл в пункт назначения.

\- Ах… - он улыбнулся, а на бледных щеках проступили ямочки. Чонин припарковал свой мотоцикл позади пальмы, снял шлем с нарисованными языками пламени и погрузился в теплый песок. _Он_ _был здесь так давно._ Его последний визит был сюда около месяца назад, из-за того, что он был занят с остальными. У него не было ни одной свободной минуты или возможности оставить их. Чанбину была нужна помощь с закупкой продуктов (так как он был слишком низким, чтобы дотягиваться до верхних полок) или Минхо заставлял его делать странную работу (в основном, не пускать никого домой, чтобы он побыл в покое) или Хёнджин брал их всех покататься (ака предлог, чтобы познакомиться с какими-нибудь цыпочками, почему Минхо и Чанбин не были заинтересованы в этом, он понятия не имел, но не важно). Так что когда парни решили выбраться куда-нибудь, Чонин притворился больным, чтобы выскользнуть, когда они уйдут. Его друзья, такие добрые, решили остаться дома и позаботиться о нём, но Чонин настоял, чтобы они пошли и повеселились. И сразу, как они ушли, у него появился шанс уйти тоже.

Чонин понятия не имел, как долго он пробыл там, но когда он заметил, что солнце начинает садиться, он ударил себя по щеке, прежде чем он бы случайно уснул.

\- _Дерьмо_ , - прошипел он, вскочил и отряхнул песок с джинсов. Он вытащил телефон из кармана и посмотрел время. - _Какого чёрта уже почти шесть? Джебом убьёт меня, если узнает, что я ушёл из дома!_ \- Подбежав к своему мотоциклу, Чонин поспешно запрыгнул на него, не удосужившись надеть шлем (потому что какой смысл в безопасности, если он скорее всего скоро будет мертвым?). 

\- Давай, давай... - пробормотал он.

\- Да! - сказал он, когда двигатель, наконец, завёлся.

 _«Ну же! Быстрее!»_ \- подумал он, когда его мотоцикл помчался по улице, чтобы привезти его домой. Небо над головой быстро темнело.

Он ехал уже целых девять секунд, когда понял, что не включил фары. По совпадению, когда он это понял, из темноты раздался голос.

\- О, чёрт!

Глаза Чонина расширились, и он надавил ногой на тормоз. К счастью, благодаря его молниеносным рефлексам, он случайно не врезался в обладателя голоса из темноты. К несчастью, скорость его мотоцикла, развитая за эти девять секунд, заставила его вылететь с сидения прямо в незнакомца (он был не настолько удачлив, потому что смягчил его падение). Мотоцикл Чонина упал набок, с ужасным визгом пронёсся мимо них и врезался в ближайший телефонный столб.

Их окружила тишина, пока они пытались успокоить свои быстро бьющиеся сердца. Грустно глядя на мотоцикл, Чонин первым нарушил тишину:

\- Я… Я покрасил его всего неделю назад… - он говорил печальным голосом. Слёзы начали наполнять его глаза. _«_ _Что все скажут, когда увидят это? Что они подумают?»_ О нет… Сколько бы Чонин не пытался вести себя как другие байкеры, он был слишком мягкосердечным. Ему нравились яркие вещи, а пастельные особенно, и он слишком долго смотрел на витрину магазина мягких игрушек, когда проходил мимо. Он также был очень чувствительным и с высоким уровнем эмпатии, именно поэтому ему было слишком сложно ненавидеть сёрферов. Его друзья знали об этих причудах, но никогда не говорили об этом, думая, что однажды он вырастет из этого (они все знали, что скорее всего не вырастет, но тем не менее, относились к этому нормально).

Чонин повернулся лицом к незнакомцу, готовый высказать ему всё, что он думает, но не смог из-за комка в горле и из-за того, что он боялся, что его голос надломится (а это _не_ _то_ , что делают байкеры, они слишком круты, чтобы их голос надламывался). Так что вместо этого Чонин просто сел там (перед парнем с серебряными волосами? Он не был особо уверен из-за слёз, застилающих глаза), всхлипывая как рыба, и изо всех сил пытаясь не заплакать. Но это было сложно сделать, когда он заметил рубашку в цветочек и бирюзовые сёрферские шорты на человеке перед собой.

Из всех людей, кого он мог случайно убить в этом городе, это оказался _сёрфер_.


	3. Бан Чан, обещание и ночёвка

**Когда Бан Чан** , двадцати одного года от роду, проснулся этим утром, он почувствовал что-то. Он не знал причину — это был прекрасный солнечный день, и волны были высокие, идеально для сёрфинга — так что он отбросил все мысли и продолжил жить этот день. Но после того, как он провёл весь день со своими друзьями на пляже (которые подбадривали его), он всё ещё не смог избавиться от этого странного ощущения, так что начал немного беспокоиться. _«Почему я чувствую, что произойдёт что-то страшное?»_ — думал он с нахмуренным лицом, вытираясь в конце дня.

Он выяснил причину своего беспокойства (не прошло и десяти минут), когда его сбил мотоцикл.

Сейчас, он лежал на жёстком гравии, а рядом был какой-то ревущий ребёнок. Если быть честным, он не особо знал, что делать в такой ситуации. С одной стороны он всего лишь _немного_ (ладно может больше, чем хотелось бы) раздражён, что его жизнь чуть не закончилась раньше положенного времени. С другой, ребёнок, который почти убил его, выглядит очень расстроенным и…

Стоп.

_«Этот ребёнок — **байкер**?»_

Присмотревшись повнимательней, Чан понял, что его подозрения были верны, и он выругался про себя за то, что не заметил раньше чёрную кожаную куртку на мальчике, знак, говорящий, что незнакомец являлся частью байкерской группировки «потерянных душ», с инициалами I.N, напечатанными сзади белыми буквами. Хотя это было довольно забавно, насколько несуразно он выглядел в этой одежде. У мальчика были ярко выраженные ямочки и брекеты, делающие его скорее очаровательным, чем пугающим, и он был намного ниже Чана. К тому же, куртка была слишком ему велика, рукава почти закрывали его руки, делая их похожими на кошачьи лапки.

 _«Подожди, Чани»_ , — он мысленно одёрнул себя, — _«это ничего не значит_. _Он всё ещё байкер, что значит возможно он и правда хулиган. В конце концов внешность может быть обманчива. Только подумай о Сынмине! Он выглядит так мило, но он может быть хладнокровным и жестоким.»_

Но прежде чем Чан смог открыть рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, мальчик подпрыгнул.

— М-мне так жаль! — всхлипывал он, и в этот момент, когда он взглянул на этого бедного мальчика, который был прямо _противоположен_ обычным байкерам, сердце Чана оттаяло. В то время, как любой другой участник байкерской группировки скорее всего бы обматерил (даже если бы это была не его вина), этот мальчик _извинился_.

Перед _ним_.

_Сёрфером._

Немыслимо.

— Ах! Нет, нет, не плачь, — сказал Чан, отойдя от шока и поспешно поднявшись. — Эй, всё в порядке. Не беспокойся об этом, ребёнок. — Он неловко погладил мальчика по голове, но слёзы продолжали литься по его бледным щекам, словно нескончаемый водопад. _«_ _Чёрт, этот ребёнок и правда байкер?»—_ Он подумал, что на его лице видна жалость, поэтому он решил заключить мальчика в объятия. — _«_ _Ах, да, папа Чан вернулся, чтобы утешать младшеньких деток.»_

Младший успокоился, и его рыдания перешли в икоту, он покраснел и отстранился (что было большим облегчением, потому что руки Чана начали дрожать). Парочка стояла молча некоторое время к большому огорчению старшего, так как ему казалось, что байкеру некомфортно.

— Ээ. Что ж, твой байк…

Он умолк, когда глаза мальчишки расширились. Обернувшись, темноволосый побежал к своему теперь уже сломанному мотоциклу, и начал плакать с большей силой.

— Ох, нет! Я не могу поверить, что я чуть не забыл! — закричал он в отчаянии. Он присел рядом с байком, который был весь покрыт царапинами и вмятинами. — Моя малыш! Он сломан! — с этими словами он начал плакать снова, пряча лицо в ладонях.

Чан осмотрел байк, анализируя повреждения. И хотя он был сёрфером, у него был большой секрет: он всегда хотел почувствовать, каково это — ездить на мотоцикле, как «потерянные души». Он хотел _почувствовать_ ветер в волосах, запах выхлопных газов, рёв запускаемого двигателя. Ох, как он мечтал быть таким, как они, исчезая в закате без каких-либо проблем!

Но это просто глупая мечта.

Мечта, которая в этой ситуации оказалась довольно полезной.

— Эм, извини? Если ты не возражаешь, я могу помочь тебе, — заговорил Чан, подходя к мальчику.

Почти сразу после того, как он сказал это, байкер прекратил плакать и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, и Чан мог _поклясться_ , что его глаза сияли.

— П-правда?

Чан кивнул.

— Веришь или нет, я хорошо разбираюсь в мотоциклах. У меня есть немного опыта, — он не стал говорить о том, что его «опыт» заключался в просмотре видео в интернете о запчастях — он никогда не чинил их раньше.

— Если хочешь, я отвезу твой байк к себе и починю его, всё-таки в том, что он сломался, есть моя вина.

На лице мальчика появилось подозрительное выражение, и Чан понял, что именно он сказал. Он, абсолютно незнакомый человек, просто предложил забрать мотоцикл случайного ребёнка домой с обещанием починить его и вернуть, хотя а) он не имеет ни малейшего представления, где он живёт и б) было совершенно очевидно, что они из разных миров, и прийти на чужую территорию могло быть опасным для них обоих. Но сёрферы всегда помогали людям, и кем бы был Чан, если бы проигнорировал того, кому нужна была помощь?

— О! Не переживай, ты можешь доверять мне, — сказал он. — Честно говоря, ты можешь даже зайти ко мне домой, так ты не оставишь свой байк!

 _«Дерьмо! Чан, это прозвучало ещё **подозрительнее**!»_ — подумал он, когда взгляд мальчика стал темнее. - _«Эм…э…» -_ Подбирал он правильные слова, когда в его голове появилась идея.

— Я знаю! Как насчёт того, что ты позовёшь с собой своих друзей, знаешь, тогда тебе не придётся идти домой к незнакомцу одному, а ещё мы можем устроить большую ночёвку, пока я буду чинить твой мотоцикл! Я имею в виду, становится довольно поздно, и вероятно будет лучше, если я заберу его сегодня, чтобы закончить в скором времени…

Чан мог видеть, как в голове мальчика крутятся шестеренки, и обрадовался, когда подозрение на его лице сменилось размышлением.

— Ты уверен, что будет нормально представить меня своим друзьям? Не хочу показаться грубым… мои друзья довольно… _интересные_ личности…

Чан засмеялся.

— Поверь мне, я знаю, каково это — иметь интересных друзей.

После этих слов мальчик расслабился, и он вытащил свой (на удивление невредимый, за исключением нескольких царапин) телефон из кармана куртки.

— Я вернусь. Надо позвонить друзьям, — Чан кивнул и мальчик отошёл от него к ближайшему дереву, нажал на кнопку и поднёс телефон к уху. Внезапно он одёрнул телефон от лица и закричал:

— Заткнись! Весь чёртов район может услышать тебя, когда ты кричишь в динамик! — затем несколько минут было тихо, прежде чем мальчик снова начал говорить, но уже более тихо.

Чан слегка усмехнулся. Эти так называемые «интересные» друзья начали напоминать ему о его приятеле, сёрфере по имени Хан Джисон: громкий, несносный, гиперактивный ребёнок, у которого, кажется, всегда повышен сахар и который не имел выключателя.

Пока он вспоминал о былых деньках, когда Джисон поджигал биотуалет, мальчик подошёл к нему и похлопал по плечу. Когда Чан обернулся, на лице ребёнка была улыбка, заставлявшая его ямочки сиять в свете луны.

— Ладно, договорились, — сказал он, протягивая руку Чану. — Мой друг приедет позже, как только у меня будет адрес. Спасибо большое!

Чан усмехнулся.

— Без проблем, — он замолчал, вспомнив кое-что важное. — Я почти забыл! Я не знаю, как тебя зовут.

Байкер выглядел удивлённым на несколько секунд, прежде чем робко засмеялся.

— Я думаю со всем тем, что случилось, мы оба забыли об этом. Меня зовут Ян Чонин.

— Ну что ж, Ян Чонин, я — Бан Чан. Пойдём?


	4. Ян Чонин, сёрферы и принятие

**Чонину** и Чану было немного сложно переместить повреждённый мотоцикл к дому старшего, но приложив некоторые усилия, они, наконец, прибыли к домику у побережья. Посмотрев на край воды, Чонин начал немного завидовать Чану. Он просыпался каждое утро с видом на море, на волны, сияющие как сокровище, которое Чонин не мог получить. Он вздохнул, грустное чувство тяжёлым якорем упало на его сердце.

Сам дом был старый, но довольно большой, его бледно-жёлтые стены словно устремлялись в небо, подобно окружающим его пальмам. Краска была сколота, а дерево рассохшимся, но от этого он казался не ветхим, а более домашним. Было немного странно, ведь пока они шли, Чан упомянул, что он живёт один. _Так зачем ему много места?_ Чонин не знал о личном пространстве, так как он всегда был окружён своей бандой, так что чувство, иметь больше места, чем необходимый минимум, было незнакомым для него. Но это не раздражало его, напротив, ему было комфортно, быть окружённым людьми (даже если в доме иногда становилось слишком тесновато), он знал, что его любят, даже если они показывали это странным образом.

— Ну вот мы и дома! — воскликнул старший, открывая дверь и широко её распахивая… и тут же получил подушкой по лицу.

— Чан дома! _Атакуем!_ — послышалось изнутри большого дома. Чонин в шоке наблюдал, как старшего парня яростно втащили через дверной проём и с такой силой захлопнули дверь, что рама задрожала. Раздались крики и грохот, и обычно Чонин бы побежал внутрь, чтобы убедиться, что никто не пострадал, но вместо этого, он стоял на месте, абсолютно ошеломлённый. _«Здесь же никого не должно было быть… верно?»_ — он смущённо думал, когда крики затихли, но ненадолго, затем голос начал выкрикивать ряд ругательств, которые любой байкер был бы горд услышать.

Некоторое время Чонин просто неловко стоял снаружи, взвешивая все плюсы и минусы, чтобы просто забрать свой мотоцикл и уйти из этого сумасшедшего дома, когда дверь открылась снова, и Чан поприветствовал его с ангельской улыбкой на лице.

— Я извиняюсь за это, Чонин. Заходи, — сказал он, и хоть и нерешительно, но открыл дверь пошире, чтобы младший зашёл.

Первую вещь, которую Чонин заметил, сняв свои чёрные кроссовки, это то, насколько просторно там было. Они стояли в большой гостиной, их ноги утопали в мягком голубом ковре. Телевизор стоял на коричневом столе около стены, а рядом с ним стоял небольшой шкаф, заставленный дисками, скорее всего с фильмами. Коридор из прихожей вёл на кухню, относительно маленькую, по сравнению с большой гостиной, а пол был выложен коричневой плиткой, а не ковром. Чонин мог видеть множество фруктов, разбросанных по столешнице, и пытался игнорировать урчание в животе.

Он взглянул на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж, но прежде, чем он смог рассмотреть получше, его отвлекла череда шёпота.

— Кто этот ребёнок рядом с Чани?

— О боже, он словно маленькая фасолинка!

— Как думаешь, он разрешит мне ткнуть его в ямочку?

— Никто не захочет, чтобы к ним прикасались твои потные ладошки, Джисон.

— Агрх! Иногда ты такой грубый, Сынмин!

 _«Они, что не знают, что я слышу их?»_ — подумал Чонин и, развернувшись, увидел трёх человек, тесно сидящих на белом диване и широко ему улыбающихся.

Чан шагнул вперёд, и Чонин немного подпрыгнул на месте. Он так увлёкся наблюдением за всем, что его окружает, что забыл о присутствии человека рядом с собой!

— Чонин, это мои… друзья, — сказал он, поморщившись на слове «друзья».

— Эй! Почему у тебя было такое лицо, когда ты говорил это? — с притворной злобой прокричал один парень с дивана, и, вскочив, ткнул в Чана указательным пальцем. Чонин подумал, что он немного похож на белку. Парень взял маленькую полосатую подушку с дивана и побежал с ней на Чана, держа её на манер оружия. — Готовься платить за свои грехи, лживый друг!

Чан вздохнул.

— Джисон, сделаешь ещё один шаг и фотографии Минхо сгорят.

_«Подождите, Минхо?»_

Это заставило парня-белку, ну или Джисона, замереть.

— Ты не посмеешь, — прошептал он, на что парень с серебряными волосами рядом с Чонином ответил:

— Испытай меня.

Джисон с грустным лицом сел обратно на диван, а два других парня рассмеялись над ним. Чан устало потер лицо и посмотрел на смущённого Чонина, который не знал смеяться ему или посочувствовать этому «Джисону».

— Извини за это, Чонин, — сказал старший парень. — Я не знал, что они будут здесь. Судя по всему, они захотели устроить ночёвку у меня дома, не поставив меня в известность, — он посмотрел на них, но всё, что он получил в ответ, это три улыбки. — В любом случае, как я и говорил, _это мои друзья_ : надоедливый и несносный Хан Джисон…

— Эй, это было неуместно! — закричал парень-белка с выражением предательства на лице.

— Приятно познакомиться, приятель, — лучезарно сказал Феликс, и Чонин понял, что Чан имел в виду, говоря «солнышко». Его улыбка была похожа на лучи солнца, заставляя байкера, чувствовать себя менее неловко и более расслабленно.

— Подожди, то есть его ты назвал солнышком, а меня заклеймил надоедой? Это несправедливо! — снова вставил Джисон к веселью Феликса и двух других парней.

— _Вы перестанете меня перебивать?_ В любом случае, последний это Ким Сынмин, обычно он душка, но также он может быть безжалостным хамом.

— Я польщён, — сказал Сынмин с маленькой ухмылкой. Чонин внезапно испугался его.

На мгновение наступила тишина, и тут Чонин понял, что они все выжидающе на него смотрят.

— Ох! Эм, извините. Меня зовут Ян Чонин. Мне восемнадцать и я… байкер… — к концу речи его голос начал затихать, и он внезапно почувствовал себя неловко; он был тут, байкер в доме сёрфера, окружённый людьми из совершенно другого мира. Мира, в который он не должен был попадать. _«Почему я подумал, что это хорошая идея?»_ — подумал он смущённо. Он мог почувствовать, как его лицо горит, а тело вытягивается в струну, в ожидании негативной реакции от людей, находящихся перед ним.

Но, к удивлению, он получил другую реакцию.

— Ага, я примерно так и подумал, когда ты зашёл, — рассмеялся Феликс, что было шоком для Чонина. Смех был _не_ тем, что он ожидал. Возможно взгляды полные отвращения или несколько презрительных слов, но точно _не_ этого. — Твоя одежда выдала тебя. Но не беспокойся, чувак, это клёво.

Сынмин в согласии кивнул, и Джисон вставил свои пять копеек:

— Все, у кого хорошее чувство стиля, заслуживают моего расположения!

Чан похлопал Чонина по плечу, что заставило младшего немного подпрыгнуть, но почти сразу он расслабился под прикосновениями старшего.

— И кто угодно, независимо от того, кто или что они, приветствуются в этом доме, — сказал он с утешительным выражением лица.

Некоторое время, Чонин не находил, что сказать.

— …Вы не ненавидите меня? — спросил он. — Я - байкер, а вы, ребята, - сёрферы. Я всегда думал, что мы презираем друг друга. Я думал, так должно быть. Как было всегда.

Теперь Чан удивлённо посмотрел на Чонина, но вскоре на его лице появилась тёплая улыбка.

— Ну, — сказал он с лёгкой улыбкой, — это глупо. Почему я должен ненавидеть кого-то, кого только что встретил?

И снова Чонин не смог найти, что сказать, и просто подарил Чану крепкое объятие, к которому три парня с дивана ликующее присоединились.

_Спасибо._


	5. Ян Чонин, сюрприз и зарождающаяся дружба (Часть 1)

Чонин, Феликс, Сынмин и Джисон сидели на пушистом ковре и играли в монополию, когда в дверь постучались.

Чан оставил их некоторое время назад, зайдя в помещение, которое он с восторгом называл «кухней Чана», чтобы приготовить ужин для всех. Так четыре парня остались одни и сидели, не зная, чем заняться до тех пор, пока Сынмин не предложил поиграть в настольную игру, чтобы скоротать время. На это предложение Феликс и Джисон закричали: _«Только через наш труп!»_. Смущённый Чонин не понимал, почему они не хотят играть.

— Потому что этот парень — абсолютный _бог_ в настольных играх, — ответил Джисон, указывая на Сынмина, который изображал саму невинность, когда байкер задал вопрос. — Не позволяй ему одурачить себя. Его милое личико скрывает сущего _дьявола_.

— Дьявол? Не могу поверить, Джисон, — сказал Сынмин, погрустнев. — Как ты можешь говорить такое об одном из своих лучших друзей? В любом случае, думаю, что решить должен наш гость, — он посмотрел на Чонина. — Что скажешь, Чонин? Сыграем?

Чонин пожал плечами.

— Не вижу причины отказываться, — сказал он.

Тридцать минут спустя, он понял, почему Феликс и Джисон ненавидели играть с Сынмином. Это произошло, когда он каким-то образом скупил половину игрового поля и довёл их всех до банкротства.

— Как такое возможно? — отчаянно закричал Феликс, когда Джисон держал кубики в руках, рьяно молясь всем богам, чтобы у него получился идеальный бросок и выпало двенадцать, чтобы он смог обойти огромное количество собственности Сынмина, включая все его гостиницы. Сделав глубокий вздох, он бросил кубики. Все завороженно смотрели, гадая была ли Госпожа Удача на его стороне.

Не была.

— _Одиннадцать?_ — взвизгнул Джисон, и комната наполнилась криками и смехом над его неудачным броском. Они были настолько громкими, что Чонин почти пропустил тихий стук в дверь и телефонный звонок.

— Подождите, мой друг пришёл, — выдавил Чонин сквозь смех и поспешил к двери. Он пригласил Хёнджина на ночёвку в дом Чана, потому что он намного жизнерадостней, чем Минхо и Чанбин (хотя он не имел ничего против спокойных, тихих личностей своих друзей).

Главной проблемой было то, что в действительности он никогда _не говорил_ Хёнджину, что Чан был сёрфером, или о том, что он вообще из себя представляет. На самом деле, он соврал ему, сказав, что он идёт на ночёвку к Уджину, и умоляет Хёнджина пойти с ним, чтобы он не был один. Уговорить его было несложно, так как Чонин был младшеньким среди них, все души в нём не чаяли. В конце концов, единственные, кто должен был знать об этом — он и Хёнджин.

Но когда он открыл дверь, он удивился, увидев там не одно, а _три_ лица, уставившихся на него.

— Ч-что вы двое здесь делаете? — прошептал он, уставившись на Чанбина и Минхо с широко распахнутыми глазами. — Я думал, только Хёнджин придёт…

— Да, ну, Хёнджин сказал, что собирается к Уджину, и Минхо и я захотели немного халявной курицы, и вот мы здесь, — ответил Чанбин, пожав плечами. — Ты сам знаешь, какая у него вкусная курица, и я давно его не видел. Я не знал, что он живёт так близко к пляжу.

Чонин почувствовал, как у него скрутило живот.

— Эм… ну, понимаете… — он нервно хихикнул и рассказал им обо всём, что случилось, за исключением того, что он пробрался на пляж. Он решил, что об этом он расскажет в следующий раз.

После того, как он закончил, когда-то спокойное выражение лиц его друзей сменилось абсолютным ужасом.

— Позволь уточнить, — мягко начал Минхо. — Мы сейчас в доме _сёрфера, наполненном_ ещё людьми ему подобными, и всё это, потому что ты решил, что покататься на байке, когда болеешь — это _хорошая_ идея?

— Ну… Да, но…

— Всё, хватит, — Минхо схватил Чонина за запястье и потянул его к трём мотоциклам, припаркованным перед домом. — Мы едем домой сейчас же.

— Что? Нет! — младший выдернул руку из хватки Минхо. — Они не такие плохие, клянусь! Они все очень милые! К тому же, Чан _бесплатно_ починит мой байк, а ты знаешь, сколько денег нам это сэкономит.

Чанбин сделал шаг вперёд.

— Чонин, правила существуют не просто так, — произнёс он. — И ты знаешь, что _ты-знаешь-кто_ нам бошки поотрывает, если она узнает, что мы тусуемся с _этими_.

— Значит она не должна узнать, — Чонин не мог поверить, что это сказал он. — Это может быть нашим секретом! Пожалуйста, парни, дайте им шанс! — он сделал свою самую милую мордашку, какую только мог, надеясь, что хотя бы так, они передумают.

— Нет, — надутые губы Чонина только рассердили Минхо. — Давай. Мы идём домой.

Чанбин пошёл за Минхо к байкам, и Чонин понял, что больше не на что надеяться. Он и сам не знал, почему ему так хотелось остаться с сёрферами — может из-за бесплатного ремонта, может ему понравилась их компания — но было что-то, что тянуло его сердце к ним.

Несмотря на то, что они только познакомились, Чонин чувствовал связь с этими четырьмя парнями. Они были такими приветливыми и добрыми к нему, и гордо, без страха открывали все свои странности. Может именно поэтому Чонина к ним так тянуло: он хотел быть таким же, как они. Но сейчас его мечты разбились.

Так ли это?

— Эй, — громкий голос молчавшего ранее Хёнджина прозвучал, словно колокол, заставляя Минхо и Чанбина остановиться и посмотреть на него. — Какие же вы, парни, братья, если заставляете нашего маленького Чонини грустить? Я не вижу никакого вреда в том, что он проведёт одну ночь в доме сёрфера, если это сделает его счастливым.

Минхо заметно колебался, а у Чонина появился шанс.

— Да, он прав. Всего одна ночь. Я обещаю. Пожалуйста, Минхо?

Он мог видеть, как вращаются шестерёнки в голове Минхо, и мысленно благодарил Бога за существование Хван Хёнджина. Пока он на его стороне, Чонин знал, что те двое не останутся в стороне. Обычно Хёнджина было легче всего убедить, потому что они всегда были словно сиамские близнецы, Чанбин, как правило, делал то, что хотел Хёнджин, потому что он привык защищать младшего, а Минхо был как отец для всех них, поэтому — как он выразился — он был обязан идти с ними куда угодно.

Стоящий рядом с Минхо Чанбин зевнул и поднялся обратно по ступенькам.

— Честно говоря, я не в восторге от идеи ехать ночью, и я хочу есть, так что я собираюсь остаться здесь с Хёнджином. Ну, и с Чонином.

_Это просто жалкое оправдание для того, чтобы убедиться, что никто в этом доме не навредит Хёнджину, но ладно._

Минхо был спокоен, по-видимому, всё ещё думал, и Чонин попытался снова.

— Пожалуйста, Минни, — умолял он, состроив умилительную моську. Он чувствовал, как лишается остатков гордости, но понял, что победил, когда увидел, что твёрдый взгляд старшего смягчается.

— Мы никогда не будем говорить об этом. Ни-ког-да.

— Да! Конечно! — Чонин быстро согласился и улыбнулся, на что Минхо только раздражённо вздохнул и поднялся по лестнице, присоединяясь к мальчикам. — Они все клёвые. Увидите, — воскликнул Чонин и крепко обнял спокойного парня. — Ты не пожалеешь, клянусь!

Когда он открыл дверь, перед ними предстала интересная картина: Джисон прижимал меч из «Майнкрафта» к горлу сопротивляющегося Феликса, а Сынмин наблюдал за этим с Библией в одной руке и деревянным крестом в другой.

— Я уже жалею о своём решении пойти с вами, парни.


	6. Ян Чонин, сюрприз и многообещающая дружба (Часть 2)

**После** странной первой встречи Чонин быстро представил Феликса, Сынмина и Джисона Чанбину, Хёнджину и Минхо. По какой-то причине, когда Чонин зашёл в комнату со своими друзьями, Джисон присмотрелся и начал задыхаться, а его лицо стало цвета томата. Юный байкер был смущён, как минимум. _«Он беспокоился о том, что они байкеры? Но им было всё равно, что я байкер… интересно, что с ним не так?»_ К несчастью, Чонин не заметил, что Джисон сходил с ума не из-за его друзей в принципе, а из-за одного конкретного друга.

Неловкая тишина заполнила комнату, как только они закончили. Было ясно, что Минхо комфортно в тихой атмосфере, даже если она _была_ немного удушливой, потому что он достал маленькую книжку из своей куртки и сел на диван. Хёнджин ушёл в свой телефон, скорее всего переписываясь с какой-нибудь девчонкой; Чанбин нацепил себе на лицо выражение «я-сильный-пугающий-парень», вероятно пытаясь вселить страх в сердца сёрферов, чтобы утвердить своё доминирование; Феликс так неотрывно смотрел на Чанбина, что уже начинало нервировать; Джисон успокоился, но его лицо всё еще было розовым; а Сынмин просто выглядел скучающим.

— Мне скучно, — объявил он, как Чонин и подозревал. — Давайте играть.

Хёнджин, который лежал на ковре пожал плечами.

— Можно. Всяко лучше будет.

Феликс неожиданно перестал пялиться и подпрыгнул.

— Да! Игра звучит великолепно! — он схватил Чонина за руку и потащил к лестнице, которая вела на второй этаж. — Идём, Чонин, давай найдём во что поиграть!

Парочка побежала вверх по лестнице, хихикая, как дети, и остановилась перед высоким шкафом, с прикреплённой к нему бумажкой с надписью «игры».

— Бумажка на клею или?.. — спросил Чонин, когда не заметил скотча.

Феликс рассмеялся в ответ, открывая дверцу, чтобы показать стопки игр.

— О, нет. У Чана в доме нет ничего полезного вроде клея. Он бесполезен в этом. Так что я прицепил её на зубную пасту.

— …А. Понятно, — взгляд Чонина пробежался казалось по тысяче игр, от «Игры в Жизнь» до «Клуэдо» и «Извини», когда, наконец, остановился на том, что по его мнению будет идеальной игрой. — Вот эта! — пронзительно крикнул он, вытаскивая игру, которая лежала между «Морским боем» и «Карамельным замком». — Эта игра наверняка сдружит нас!

Феликс скептично посмотрел.

— О, Чонин, — спросил он. — Ты когда-нибудь играл в неё?

— Нет! — восторженно ответил Чонин.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь поиграть в эту игру?

— Ага.

— …Тогда ладно.

***

На кухне парень с серебряными волосами подпевал песне в наушниках, размешивая большое количество пасты для сегодняшнего ужина.

— Weather feeling hot or cold… — пропел он, пританцовывая и тряся ложкой, зажатой в руке. — Stray kids going… ай! — крикнул он, когда горячая вода попала ему на руку. — Проклятая вода. Тебе повезло, что ты нужна мне, чтобы сварить лапшу, а то я отправил бы тебя в сток в наказание за твоё преступление.

Чан бы продолжил отчитывать воду и выглядеть как чудак, если бы не услышал чьи-то крики из гостиной. Обычно бы он это проигнорировал, поскольку он утруждает себя беспокойством, только если это прямая опасность (прекрасный друг, не так ли?), но этот крик не совпадал с криками его друзей в его ментальной базе данных криков (созданной исключительно из-за того, что его товарищи никогда не затыкались). _«_ _Кто-то мог действительно попасть в беду!»_ \- подумал он, бросил ложку и понёсся к двери кухни в своем фартуке с хеллоу китти.

— Все в поря… _Какого чёрта?_

Перед его глазами был полный хаос. Джисон бил Чонина мягкой игрушкой покемона; незнакомец, одетый в кожаную куртку, сидел на диване, выглядя раздражённым; другой незнакомец в пластиковой короне разбрасывал везде фальшивые деньги; Феликс умирал от смеха, цепляясь за руку низкого парня, который драматично показывал на Сынмина пальцем, брюнета с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице — третий незнакомец, понял Чан, задаваясь вопросом, почему в его доме так неожиданно оказалось столько незнакомцев. Карточки от «Уно» были разбросаны по полу вокруг них.

 _«Кто, чёрт возьми, мог подумать, что будет хорошей идеей поиграть в игру, которая рушит дружбу?»_ — думал Чан, когда низкий парень крикнул:

— _ЧЁРТ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ, КИМ СЫНМИН!_

После чего Чан развернулся и ушёл обратно на кухню, потому что теперь ему откровенно говоря наплевать на его проблемных друзей.

***

А в гостиной у Чонина было одновременно и самое худшее, и самое лучшее время его жизни. Самое худшее, потому что он ужасно проиграл в игру, которую выбрал, «Уно» (так как он не имел понятия, что вообще происходит или что его карты значат), и лучшее, потому что Сынмин только что сделал самый эпичный ход во всей истории ходов, ставший причиной… ну, смотрите сами.

Всё началось, когда Чанбин походил картой «возьми четыре» на Джисона.

— Ха! Как тебе такое, пляжный парень? — крикнул он, шлёпая карту на колоду. У него отвисла челюсть, когда Джисон кинул сверху свою «возьми четыре» с комичной улыбкой.

— Ты _подумай_ , — сказал он, кидая злобный взгляд прямо на Хёнджина, сидящего рядом с ним.

— Нет, ты, — байкер положил _очередную_ «возьми четыре» сверху, и тогда началась эта паника из-за бедного маленького Чонина, у которого не оказалось «возьми четыре» и ему приходилось взять себе _двенадцать_ карт. _«С таким успехом, я могу просто сдаться»_ , — подумал он в отчаянии.

Минхо увидел это и влез, чтобы защитить своё дитя. У него была «возьми четыре», которую он берёг всю игру, он быстро взглянул в руки Феликса (австралиец плохо справлялся с прикрытием своих карт) и увидел, что у него было две «возьми четыре». Поэтому, он решил сделать что-то с этим, как сделал бы любой член банды для другого.

— _О боже! Вау!_ — воскликнул он, внутренне морщась, от того насколько это было громко, но он решил не думать об этом, потому что это всё было ради его маленького мальчика. И когда Чонин собирался брать себе карты из колоды, Минхо указал на стену за спиной Феликса. Как он и думал, этот дурак быстро обернулся спрашивая:

— Что? Что? — и в этот момент Минхо воспользовался шансом, стащил карту прямо из его рук и засунул в карты смущённого Чонина.

— …О-о! Ну, похоже теперь у меня есть «возьми четыре»… Думаю я не заметил её раньше! — сказал младший парень, с благодарностью смотря на своего друга, который положил свою карту поверх его.

Феликс развернулся обратно.

— А? О, клёво. Я думаю, это значит, что Минхо нужно взять шестнадцать карт! — он шлёпнул старшего парня по плечу, к его раздражению и засмеялся. — Лажа, чувак.

— К твоему сведению, я уже походил. Сейчас _твоя_ очередь.

Феликс моргнул.

— О! Ну, опять лажа, но так как у меня припрятано две «возьми четыре»… стойте, я могу поклясться, их было две… — пробормотал он, кладя карту, которую Минхо не забрал. Чонин изо всех сил старался не засмеяться и прикрывал рот кожаным рукавом. — Чёрт, Сынмин, я бы хотел сказать, что мне жаль, но это не так.

В такой патовой ситуации, Сынмину пришлось бы взять двадцать четыре карты, что равнялось суициду в мире «Уно». Выбраться из такого было бы невозможно.

— О, парень! — гоготнул Чанбин. — Я хотел только саботировать Джисона, но это? Славно! Великолепно! _Прекрасно!_ — он взволнованно похлопал в ладоши. — Вперёд, Сынмин. Прими свою грустную, жалкую судьбу.

Сынмин пожал плечами.

— Хорошо. Так и сделаю, — затем он медленно потянулся к колоде…

…Чтобы затем усмехнуться и вытащить «возьми четыре» из своих карт и положить в кучу.

— Шутка, суки.

И после этого комната утонула в хаосе. Чанбин выкрикивал ругательства и заявлял о своей ненависти к этому дэнди, а Феликс повис на его руке и смеялся до слёз, Хёнджин разбрасывал везде деньги (Чонин знал, что его друг потратил все свои сбережения на гель для волос, так что откуда взялись все эти доллары?), Минхо выглядел довольно разозлённым и прикрывал уши руками (скорее всего потому, как сказал Хёнджин позже, что он не мог вынести шум, громче шепота), а Джисон нашёл плюшевого Манчлакса и начал бегать и бить им всех (но свернул в сторону, чтобы не ударить Минхо). Все кричали и прыгали, а их карты перемешались и всё было таким громким и сумасшедшим, но это было _весело_. Чистый, настоящий беспорядок. И им нравилось это.

Нет нужды говорить, что Чонин чувствовал, что он выбрал правильную игру, чтобы сблизить всех.


	7. Ян Чонин, «Титаник» и мальчик, который никогда не спит

— **_«Классный мюзикл»!_** Это лучший фильм!

— Нет, _«Шрек»_ — шедевр этого века.

— Что вы, идиоты, несёте? _«Би Муви: Медовый заговор»_ лучше этих фильмов вместе взятых!

Чонин улыбался, смотря на их спор. После их ужасной игры в «Уно», Чан вошёл в комнату с огромной тарелкой пасты в руках и сказал всем принять душ, потому что они «пахли, как потные свиньи», а он не потерпит такого в своём доме. Джисон тут же застолбил первое место в очереди в душ и понёсся вверх по лестнице, крича:

— Спасибо, что одолжил мне свою одежду, Чани!

На что старший ответил:

— Подожди, что? Я не… Положи на место!

Именно тогда Хёнджин предложил включить фильм. Это привело к большому спору, так как они не могли договориться, какой же фильм — лучший.

— Давайте посмотрим _«Пилу»_ , — предложил Чанбин.

— Не-а, давайте не будем. Феликс легко пугается.

— З-заткнись, Сынмин!

Пока их спор продолжался, Чонин просмотрел стойку с дисками, выбрал несколько интересных и перевернул, чтобы прочитать описания. Здесь был фильм о принцессе, которая заснула, фильм о мальчике-волшебнике со шрамом в виде молнии, фильм о ходячем замке… Чонина заинтересовал последний, потому что это было аниме, а он любил смотреть их. Он уже почти предложил его остальным ребятам, но его взгляд зацепился за один фильм.

— Ребята… А про что _«Титаник»_?

Все в комнате прекратили спорить и замерли на мгновение.

— Я не уверен, — задумчиво сказал Хёнджин. — Я никогда не смотрел этот фильм.

Комната наполнилась возгласами — _«Да»_ , _«Я тоже»_ , — в то время как Минхо всё это время спокойно сидел.

— О, я смотрел, — сказал Минхо, впервые за всю ночь выглядя заинтересованным.

— Правда? — спросил Чанбин. — И как? Интересно?

Минхо кивнул.

— Ага. Вам всем понравится, я уверен. Это… комедия.

В этот момент Джисон спустился к ним.

— Оп-па, вы собираетесь смотреть фильм?

— Ага! — радостно ответил Чонин. — Мы будем смотреть _«Титаник»_!

Джисон сморщился.

— _«Титаник»_? Звучит довольно ску…

— Минхо посоветовал.

— Ммм! Клёво! Фантастика! Потрясающий выбор! — Он нервно хихикнул, падая на диван рядом с Минхо (который попытался улизнуть). — Да начнётся шоу!

И вот, после того как все приняли душ и расставили посуду, чтобы начать есть, они расселись перед телевизором и включили фильм, ожидая увидеть величайшую комедию этого века.

Вместо этого они получили величайшую _трагедию_.

***

— М-минхо! Ты соврал нам! — Феликс плакал в конце фильма. Салфетки были разбросаны повсюду вокруг него, а сам Феликс вцепился в раздражённого Чанбина, который пытался стряхнуть его.

— Да уж, Минхо! _Как_ ты мог! — вмешался Джисон, чьи глаза были красные и опухшие от слёз. Он громко высморкался, прежде чем продолжить рыдать.

Чонин слегка всхлипнул, пытаясь стереть слёзы. Среди них не было никого с сухими глазами, за исключением Минхо и Чанбина. Чонин вообще ни разу за все годы, что знал его, не видел, чтобы Чанбин плакал. Но всё же, как он мог _не плакать_ после увиденного? Должно быть он не человек!

— Чан, разве это не было грустно… — Чонин замолк на полуслове, когда заметил, что старшего не было рядом с ним. Чан сидел возле него, когда они начали смотреть фильм, но теперь он куда-то исчез. _«Ему не было интересно?»_ — задался вопросом Чонин, с небольшим грузом на сердце. Похлопав Сынмина по плечу, он спросил, куда делся Чан.

— Мне кажется, я видел, как он уходил в гараж, — ответил Сынмин, вытирая одинокую слезу. — Скорее всего чинит твой байк.

Когда Чонин вышел из дома, он понял, что Сынмин был прав: Чан усердно ремонтировал и полировал байк. Он что-то напевал, пока работал, и Чонин знал, что он никогда в жизни не забудет этот голос.

— I fell right through the cracks… And now i'm trying to get back!* — Чан драматично застыл, а закрытыми глазами, пока пел, а когда открыл их, увидел шокированного Чонина, стоящего в дверном проходе.

— Ой! Прости, ребёнок, ты напугал меня! — Чан быстро скрылся за мотоциклом, но не успел спрятать своё пунцовое лицо от мальчика.

— Тебе… ээ… нужно что-то?

Чонин застыл. Почему он _пришёл_ сюда? У него не было никаких причин, никакой нужды или просьбы. Он понятия не имеет, почему стоит здесь, на холоде, в одних чёрных шортах и огромной футболке, которую Чан одолжил ему для сна. Он не знал, что сделать или сказать… Так он и стоял, пока не заметил часы в углу.

— Чан, уже одиннадцать часов. Почему ты здесь работаешь? Ты должен отдохнуть.

_Отличный ход, Чонин._

Чан замялся.

— Ну, разве ты не хочешь уехать отсюда побыстрее? Чем раньше я закончу чинить твой байк, тем скорее ты сможешь уехать.

_Упс. Чонин забыл об этом._

— Ну да, — неуверенно сказал Чонин. — Но это не значит, что ты должен не спать и заниматься ремонтом до полуночи! Ничего страшного не случится, если ты не закончишь до завтра или послезавтра. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты поспал.

Чан усмехнулся.

— Спасибо, Чонин. Но всё в порядке. Мне не нужно много спать, чтобы почувствовать себя отдохнувшим. Поверь мне.

Чонин не знал, как ещё уговорить его, чтобы не быть похожим на плаксивого ребёнка, так что он решил провернуть с ним то же, что обычно делал с друзьями, и уселся под дверью.

— Отлично. Если ты не идёшь спать, я тоже не иду.

Старший уставился на Чонина, и байкер был почти _уверен_ , что он смилостивится над ним, но был отвергнут, когда Чан отвёл взгляд и усмехнулся.

— Хорошо. Как хочешь.

Время шло, и Чонину хотелось спать всё больше и больше. Глаза начали слипаться, но он изо всех сил старался оставаться в сознании. _«Может закрыть их всего на секундочку? Ничего не случится»_ , — подумал он и тут же провалился в сон, тихо похрапывая у двери.

***

Уже долгое время стояла тишина, что было необычно, потому что Чонин, пытаясь не уснуть, разговаривал без умолку (что было довольно очаровательно, если честно).

— Чонин? — прошептал Чан. Он выглянул из-за мотоцикла и мягко улыбнулся, увидев, как младший спал без задних ног у двери. Посмотрев на мотоцикл, а затем на стоящие рядом часы, Чан понял, что уже скоро наступит утро и ничего не случится, если он закончит позже, тем более он почти всё сделал. Потягиваясь, он встал, отряхнул одежду и подошёл к спящему перед ним байкеру, размышляя, что же ему делать. _«Мне отнести его? Что если он проснётся? Или просто разбудить его?»_ — но видя, как спокойно спит Чонин, Чан выбрал первый вариант. Он удивился, насколько лёгким был Чонин, его маленькое тело идеально подходило рукам сёрфера. Он тихо вошёл в дом и увидел, что все гости заснули в гостиной, так что он просто переступил через них и поднялся наверх в свою комнату. Он осторожно уложил Чонина в большую кровать и накрыл его милым и мягким одеялом.

Смотря на него, Чан думал, как кто-то может выглядеть настолько ангельски во сне. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы все байкеры были такими, как Чонин: мягкие, заботливые и не боящиеся нарушить границы. Внезапно почувствовав себя маньяком, который наблюдает за спящими людьми, Чан быстро вышел из комнаты и тихонько закрыл дверь, но перед этим легонько потрепал Чонина по голове и улыбнулся.

— Спокойной ночи, Чонин, — прошептал он напоследок, раздумывая, какие же захватывающие события маленький байкер принесёт ему на следующий день.


	8. Хван Хёнджин и наполненное богатыми событиями утро

Хван Хёнджин, девятнадцати лет отроду, проснулся в незнакомом доме на незнакомом полу рядом с незнакомцем. Сначала он пришёл в замешательство – _особенно_ , когда он почувствовал чужую руку, лежащую на своей (к счастью одетой) груди. _«Какого черта?»_ \- подумал он. - _«Я не помню, чтобы я ходил к девчонкам вчера!»_ Но когда он увидел, что владельцем руки был на сто процентов парень, он вспомнил всё: как он пришёл в дом сёрфера, думая, что это дом Уджина; как играл в карты и как смеялся, когда Чанбин был полностью уничтожен; как ел спагетти и перевернул тарелку на диван; и, наконец, как он смотрел фильм название, которого он не помнит, но он точно знает, что фильм был ужасно _грустным_.

Взглянув на спящее тело рядом с собой, Хёнджин скривил лицо в отвращении. Он был рядом с сёрфером, не со своим приятелем байкером. Он хотел уже скинуть его, когда увидел выражение лица сёрфера. Это было абсолютное спокойствие и безмятежность, оно буквально кричало «чистота». 

_«Подождите, разве это не тот ребёнок, который разгромил Чанбина прошлой ночью?»_ \- подумал он в смущении. - _«Как такой свирепый человек, может выглядеть так… невинно? Это вообще возможно?»_ Он несколько секунд изучал парня, отмечая естественную гладкость его золотой кожи и тонкие розовые губы. Его коричневые волосы были слегка растрёпаны и, как отметил Хёнджин, очень ему подходили. И смотря на него, Хёнджин немного присвистнул. Парень был _горячим_.

 _«Я раньше никогда не интересовался парнями»_ , - подумал Хёнджин, - _«но кто сказал, что я боюсь попробовать что-то новенькое?»_

И в этот момент глаза парня медленно открылись, и Хёнджин был пойман за тем, что смотрел на него. Их взгляды пересеклись - чёрный с карим - и тишина накрыла комнату на пару секунд, пока парень не сморщил нос. _Миленько._

\- На что ты смотришь? - спросил он, одёргивая свою руку.

\- Просто восхищаюсь произведением искусства, - ответил Хёнджин, и это заставило парня, лежащего рядом с ним, состроить гримасу.

\- Ужасно.

\- О, ты прав. Все произведения искусства ужасны по сравнению с твоей красотой.

Парень нахмурился.

\- Какого черта? Почему ты говоришь это?

\- Потому что это правда, дорогой, - усмехнувшись, Хёнджин пропустил прядь волос сёрфера у себя между пальцами и накрутил их. - Сейчас, это не то место, так почему нам не запрыгнуть на мой мотоцикл и...

Неожиданно подушка прилетела ему в лицо, прервав его речь. 

\- _Хван Хёнджин!_ Ты можешь хотя бы _один день_ не пытаться подцепить кого-нибудь.

Хёнджин простонал, узнавая голос Чанбина. _«Почему мои друзья такие кайфоломы?»_

\- Аргх, Бини, ты скучный, - проныл он, плюхаясь на спину. - Я просто пытался завести нового друга!

\- Подружись с моей задницей, - прямо ответил низкий парень и повернулся к измученному сёрферу. - Извини за это. Хёнджин не знает, как удерживать кое-что в штанах.

\- Хватит! Из-за тебя кажется, что я какой-то придурок!

\- Ты _и есть_ придурок.

\- _Нет!_

\- Вы что умрёте, если _заткнётесь_? - раздался раздражённый голос Минхо, которого грубо разбудил их спор. - _Кое-кто_ из нас пытается поспать!

\- Что ж, это точно не ты, или ты бы до сих пор спал....

\- Хван Хёнджин, я сейчас тебя убью, - взбесился Минхо, и Хёнджин сразу же заткнулся.

\- ...Вы, парни, реально жутко странные, - сказал сёрфер, лёг и вытащил свой телефон.

Хёнджин фыркнул. 

\- Душенька, я могу гарантировать, что твои друзья намного более странные, чем мои.

Сёрфер нахмурился.

\- Не зови меня так. Моё имя - Сынмин. И да, вообще, ты прав, - он кивнул головой. - Никто в этом мире не может сравниться в странности с Феликсом и Джисоном. Эти двое довольно… особенные. 

Хёнджин кивнул и повернулся лицом к нему.

\- Это так. Но знаешь, кто более особенный?

\- Если ты скажешь, что это я, то меня вырвет.

\- Ты, детка.

Сынмин издал разочарованный звук и отвернулся от очень _довольного_ Хёнджина. _«Он не мог не влюбиться в меня»_ , - подумал Хёнджин, не осознавая того факта, что Сынмин _точно_ не влюбился в него. Ему всё казалось _с точностью до наоборот_. Но, к сожалению, для него, это не то, что Хёнджин смог бы быстро осознать. 

\- Ты любишь меня.

\- Заткнись, придурок.  
  
Чонин проснулся от шума волн и солнца, светящего ему на лицо. 

— Ммм… — протянул он и натянул на голову белое пушистое пуховое одеяло, чтобы загородить свет. 

_«Подождите… У меня нет пухового одеяла.»_

Чонин сел на кровати. Лихорадочно оглядываясь, он пытался понять, в какой части планеты он находится. Всё, что он мог вспомнить, это то, как он разговаривал с Чаном в гараже и затем… _ничего._

\- Ч-чан? - он вылез из кровати и осторожно открыл дверь. - Чан? Где ты? - нервозность просочилась в его голос, и страх охватил его тело. Он был без понятия, что произошло после того, как он уснул. Всё, что он мог делать, это молиться, чтобы Чан был где-то поблизости.

\- Doesn't matter if the world is a cold place, 'cause i'm getting… Ай! - взвыл от боли один конкретный австралиец после того, как раскалённое масло попало ему на руку. - Почему, блин, горячие вещи постоянно попадают мне на руки? Серьёзно! - готовил Бан Чан щедрый завтрак, состоящий из яиц, бекона и рогаликов (так как несколько дней назад, когда он ходил в магазин, он не знал, что ему придется готовить на семерых человек). Другими словами, в этот момент его не было рядом с Чонином, _и_ он был в наушниках, которые не давали ему услышать крики младшего. К счастью, кое-кто в гостиной _услышал_ его.

\- Чан? Где ты?

Хёнджин встал со своего места на полу. _«Мой чонинометр звенит!»_ Подпрыгнув и переступив через всех лежащих на полу, он взлетел вверх по лестнице, чтобы спасти своего друга от ужасов, которые его преследовали.

\- Чонин, сладкий! Где ты? - прокричал он, открывая все двери в коридоре. - Хёнджини здесь, чтобы спасти тебя! 

Дверь в середине коридора внезапно захлопнулась, и Хёнджин тут же приблизился к ней и услышал приглушённый голос Чонина.

\- Не бери в голову. Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

Хёнджин насупился.

\- Ах, я страдаю! Мой Чонини не хочет видеть меня?

\- Нет. Я хочу увидеть Чана.

Хёнджин насупился ещё сильнее.

\- Я не могу поверить! Ты предпочитаешь сёрфера, которого знаешь всего день, а не своего брата-байкера, которого ты знаешь _годы_? Это предательство! Измена! Почему, если бы я не знал тебя, я бы сказал, что он нравится тебе больше, чем я! 

\- Так и есть.

Хёнджин в изумлении открыл рот и схватился за сердце.

\- Ох, холодные ветра подросткового бунта! Я больше не могу здесь оставаться! - и театрально рыдая и размахивая руками, он сбежал вниз по лестнице. - Минхо, утешь меня!

Минхо, который до этого пытался снова уснуть, но в итоге сдался, спокойно перевернул страницу в своей книге.

\- Точно нет. Иди плачься своему бойфренду. 

Хёнджин повернулся к Сынмину.

\- Сынмин, утешь меня!

\- Да я лучше говно съем.

\- Ты так не сделаешь.

\- Уверен? - Сынмин повернулся к кухне. - Эй, Чан, я хочу поесть твоей еды.

Хёнджин разразился смехом, когда сёрфер вышел из кухни, держа в руках тарелки с едой.

\- Я вовремя, как всегда… Подождите, почему все смеются надо мной?

\- Над тобой _прикололись_ , приятель, - проворчал Феликс (который проснулся достаточно вовремя, чтобы услышать шуточку Сынмина), заставляя челюсть Чана отвиснуть. 

\- _Что?_ Если это опять что-то на счёт моей готовки, то Богом клянусь...

И именно так, Хан Джисон, девятнадцати лет отроду, проснулся утром. С его лучшим другом Бан Чаном, бегающим за Сынмином с вилкой в руках и кричащем:

\- _Ким Сынмин, я воткну её тебе в глаза!_

Ах, да. Просто ещё одно утро в доме Бан Чана.


	9. Ян Чонин, символ дружбы и конец ночёвки

**После** насыщенного завтрака мальчики нашли много способов развлечься, пока Чан делал завершающие штрихи в ремонте байка Чонина. Его скорость и точность сбивали с толку всех, особенно байкеров. _«Как мог какой-то сёрфер чинить байк быстрее и лучше, чем самый надёжный механик?»_ — думали они, находясь в шоке.

Но, к сожалению, всё хорошее когда-нибудь кончается, и этот конец произошёл около полудня. Чан позвал Чонина из гаража, и мальчик счастливо побежал туда, желая увидеть свой мотоцикл.

— _Вау!_ — воскликнул он, когда зашёл в гараж. — Ни единой царапинки! Он выглядит превосходно! Ох, спасибо, спасибо, _спасибо_ , Чан! — он обвил руки вокруг его талии, и старший хихикнул.

— Без проблем, Чонин. Это меньшее, что я мог сделать. — Чан взъерошил тёмные волосы Чонина, и усмехнулся, когда тот отстранился с возмущённым лицом. Они оба знали, что Чонин просто притворялся. (На самом деле, он наслаждался этим, но пытался скрыть это).

Сам по себе мотоцикл был гордостью и радостью Чонина. Он был большим и громким, когда его заводили, что способствовало выбросу адреналина в венах. Его блестящее чёрное покрытие сияло на солнце, создавая впечатление, что байк блестит. В общем, байк Чонина (который назывался «Тёмная Лиса») был глянцевым и гладким, и он любил каждую его деталь.

Но он всегда мечтал о каком-то дизайне для своего мотоцикла. «Потерянные души» всегда говорили ему, что любой знак на байке должен символизировать что-то важное для тебя, потому что твой мотоцикл — это продолжение тебя. На мотоцикле Чанбина нарисован огромный череп, у Минхо — граффити галактики, Хёнджин разрисовал свой мотоцикл фиолетовыми языками пламени. А мотоцикл Чонина был чистым. Он не знал, чем его украсить. Его друзья сказали, что придёт время и он придумает дизайн для своего байка, но что если _нет_?

Вот почему Чонин не мог скрыть своего удивления, когда при дальнейшем осмотре обнаружил крошечный символ на задней части своего мотоцикла. Это была буква «s» — или это была цифра «9» — ярко-красного цвета, который сильно контрастировал с тёмной поверхностью мотоцикла. Тем не менее символ был довольно маленьким и располагался так, что вы не заметите его, если не присмотритесь.

— Чан… Что это? — спросил Чонин, указывая на странный символ. Чан засмеялся и почесал затылок с виноватым выражением лица.

— Ну, я заметил, что на твоём байке ничего нет, и подумал, что мог бы удивить тебя небольшим рисунком от меня! Это буква «s» — типа как «потерянные души»* — я сделал её маленькой, на случай если тебе не понравится и ты захочешь закрасить, — мягко улыбаясь, сказал Чан. — Просто кое-что небольшое в память о твоём пребывании здесь. Я всегда рад видеть тебя и твоих друзей в своём доме.

Чонин думал, что он сейчас расплачется. Чан был одним из самых милых людей, которых он встречал в своей жизни, и только сейчас он понял, что ему придётся покинуть его и вернуться в банду. Больше никаких фильмов или полуночных разговоров с Чаном. Только воспоминания о тех коротких моментах, которые они разделили.

Чонин должен был предвидеть это. Всё было очевидно с самого начала, но он предпочёл игнорировать суровую реальность. Чан был сёрфером, а он, Чонин, — байкер. Сёрферы и байкеры не совместимы. Они _не должны_ были общаться. И всё же каким-то образом они сломали этот барьер за один день и обнаружили что-то, что они находились по разные стороны баррикад не означало, что они не могли связываться. Все стереотипы о том, что байкеры и сёрферы являются заклятыми врагами, больше не имели смысла для Чонина. Он не видел кожаные куртки или пляжные шорты. Всё, что он видел, это люди, у которых было больше общего, чем они думали, но просто отказывались принять это.

Но _почему_?

Прежде, чем Чонин с головой ушёл в свои мысли, чья-то рука легла ему на плечо.

— Чонин? Всё в порядке, приятель? Тебе настолько не понравилось?

Мальчик быстро покачал головой, голос Чана вырвал его из размышлений.

— Нет! Прости, я просто задумался кое о чём. Мне очень нравится, Чан. Это очень клёво.

Это было правдой, Чонину _понравился_ дизайн, но Чан заметил, что улыбка на лице байкера не достигала его глаз.

— Эй, — нахмурился Чан, садясь на рядом стоящий стул, и жестом показал Чонину сделать то же самое. — О чём ты думаешь? Я могу сказать, что о чём бы ты не думал, это расстраивает тебя.

Чонин теребил края своей кожаной куртки, усаживаясь.

— Не знаю… Это глупо.

— Могу тебя заверить, что я не услышу ничего глупее чем-то, что я слышал от Джисона. — Сердце Чана расстаяло, когда Чонин хихикнул. — Так что давай. Рассказывай.

Чонин колебался, но в конце концов сдался.

— Я думал о том, что будет дальше. Мы… Мы больше никогда не увидимся, не так ли?

Едва осознав услышанное, рот Чана приобрёл форму буквы «о».

— Так _вот_ о чём ты беспокоишься. — Чонин кивнул и опустил голову, покрывшись румянцем. — Чонин, это правда: довольно необычно, чтобы байкеры и сёрферы проводили время вместе и уж тем более _дружили_. — Сердце Чонина сжалось. — Но мы ведь не такие, как все, верно?

Чонин засиял.

— Это значит, что мы можем продолжать видеться? — увидев кивок и улыбку с ямочками, он взвизгнул и бросился к Чану. Уткнувшись лицом в его грудь, он приглушённо сказал:

— Спасибо большое, Чан! За всё.

Лицо Чана покраснело. _«Боже, он слишком милый, разве это законно?»_

— В любое время, ребёнок. В любое время.

***

Когда Чонин и Чан зашли в гостиную, они увидели необычную картину: байкеры (большая часть из них) вели цивилизованный разговор с сёрферами! Это заставило Чонина громко ахнуть. Всю свою жизнь он слушал, как его друзья жалуются на то, насколько раздражающими и ужасными были сёрферы, теперь же они сидели здесь, повседневно разговаривая о новом молочном коктейле, который недавно появился в их городе! Чонин был очень счастлив, но в то же время был сбит с толку. Что произошло, пока его здесь не было?

Хёнджин сразу заметил его присутствие и подбежал к нему, хитро улыбаясь. Потянув Чонина в комнату, подальше от любопытных, он спросил:

— Итак, как всё прошло? Он хорош?

Чонин посмотрел на него с недоумением:

— Как прошло что?

Хёнджин закатил глаза.

— Слушай, Чонин, ты можешь не изображать невинного рядом со мной. Я знаю, чем вы двое занимались в гараже. Поверь мне, Хёнджин знает _всё_.

Чонин вспыхнул:

— _Какого чёрта?_ Мы не делали… _этого_! Что за пошлости в твоей голове, Хёнджин?

Хёнджин пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, когда два человека исчезают на долгое время, обычно это означает, что-либо они там неловко сидят, не желая быть первым, кто покинет комнату, либо они сосутся. Мне нужно знать, — он усмехнулся, когда Чонин ударил его по руке, покраснев.

— Нет! Мы этого не делали! Перестань быть глупым!

— О, день страданий Чонина? — закричал Чанбин через всю комнату, Хёнджин засмеялся, помахав ему. — Понятно! По какой причине дразним его сегодня? — дъявольски ухмыльнуся Чанбин и закатал рукава. Чонин знал, что он был создан для издевательств. _«Господи, почему это происходит со мной?»_ — подумал он в отчаянии, мысленно молясь любому Богу, который мог бы спасти его от этой катастрофы.

— Никто ни над кем не издевается. Оставьте это для того времени, когда вернёмся домой. — Голос Минхо заставил Хёнджина и Чанбина надуться, а Чонин ликовал. _«Спасибо, Боже, мои молитвы были услышаны!»_ — счастливо подумал он.

— В любом случае, нам пора идти. Боюсь, мы злоупотребляем вашим гостеприимством.

Услышав эти слова, Чонин поник, как увядший цветок.

— Вот блин…

Чан ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Нет необходимости волноваться, Минхо. Мне очень понравилось проводить время с вами. — Минхо слегка кивнул в благодарность. — Я уже говорил Чонину ранее, дверь моего дома всегда открыта для вас, ребята. Не стесняйтесь приходить в гости или звонить мне в любое время. Я очень рад, что вы пришли.

Друзья Чонина молчали, и байкер знал их достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что они потеряли дар речи от предложения Чана. Чонин понимал их чувства — сёрфер, протягивающий руку байкерам? Это было неслыханно. Поэтому он вклинился в беседу, пока молчание не стало слишком неловким.

— Спасибо, Чан. Мы дадим знать, если когда-нибудь нам понадобится помощь. — Он подтолкнул друзей в сторону двери и вывел их, оборачиваясь, чтобы помахать четырём сёрферам, которых ему посчастливилось назвать своими друзьями.

— Пока, ребята! Надеюсь, мы скоро встретимся снова!

Из дома прозвучал целый хор _прощаний_ , взгляд Чонина скользил от одного парня к другому, но задержался только на одном из них, прежде чем он, наконец, закрыл дверь и спустился вниз по ступенькам к новенькому отремонтированному байку. Но прямо перед тем, как он забрался на него, чья-то рука остановила его.

— Чонин, подожди.

Он увидел Минхо. В его глазах было что-то, чего Чонин не видел раньше.

— Да?

Минхо ещё несколько минут молчал, и Чонин почувствовал на себе любопытные взгляды Чанбина и Хёнджина. Наконец, Минхо начал говорить, но так тихо, что Чонину пришлось наклониться к нему, чтобы услышать его.

— Тот парень… Чан. Он хороший. Они все хорошие, — сказав это, он быстро ушёл к своему мотоциклу и сел на него.

Чонин был _в восторге_. Минхо, который ненавидел знакомиться с новыми людьми, и также сильно ненавидящий сёрферов. Но этих простых слов из его уст было достаточно, чтобы Чонин понял, что его мнение изменилось. Тихий, неподвижный Минхо принял новых людей, что казалось Чонину невозможным.

И когда четверо байкеров выехали на дорогу, Чонин подумал, что возможно — совершенно случайно — его мечта общаться со всеми не будет казаться такой невыполнимой после всего.

Но не всех так легко изменить.


	10. Ян Чонин, переписка и пляжное кафе

**Дом** «потерянных душ» никогда не был пустым. Его стены всегда были до краев наполнены байкерами: байкеры едят, байкеры общаются, байкеры собираются к… байкам. В этот момент дом был на пределе своих возможностей, из-за всех находящихся внутри и лежащих на своих двухъярусных кроватях, слишком маленьких для их тел.

Чонин был одним из этих людей, мирно спящим, среди громкого храпа, отскакивающего от стен, в комнате, которую он делил с пятью своими братьями байкерами. Он вырос в окружении этого шума, который стал чем-то вроде колыбельной для него, и уснуть без него было очень сложно. Ему нужен был какой-нибудь шум, чтобы уснуть, например, чьё-то тяжелое дыхание или звук того, как кто-то чинит мотоцикл в двенадцать часов ночи.

Хотя Чонин скорее всего смог бы спать даже при шторме, по какой-то причине он проснулся от _оповещения_ на телефоне. Почему? Полусонный Чонин не знал. Может быть, это был шанс. Может, это была судьба. Или, может быть, потому, что в глубине души он с нетерпением ждал сообщения от кое-кого определённого (хотя он не признается себе в этом).

Потирая глаза, Чонин ещё несколько мгновений лежал, уставившись в потолок над собой (который был опасно близок к его лицу). После того как он окончательно сморгнул сон со своих глаз, он взял телефон и разблокировал, чтобы посмотреть, кто ему написал. Яркий свет незамедлительно ударил его по глазам, и бедный мальчик уронил телефон себе на лицо с поражённым криком. Он слепо убавил яркость, отвернув от себя телефон настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно, и подождал немного, когда рассосётся головная боль, прежде чем попробовать снова. К его большому удивлению, он получил сообщение от неизвестного номера.

**Неизвестный: МОЙ ДРУГ ЭТО**   
**ПРЕКРАСНЫЙ ДЕНЬ, ЧТОБЫ**   
**ПОЙМАТЬ ВОЛНУ,**   
**ХОЧЕШЬ ПРИЙТИ?**

**Чонин: ?**   
**Чонин: извините, кто это?**

**Неизвестный: а черт извини**   
**Неизвестный: забыл лмао**   
**Неизвестный: ЭТО ДЖИСОНИ!**   
**помнишь меня да?**

**Чонин: О ПРИВЕТ ДЖИСОН**   
**Чонин: где ты взял мой номер?**

**Белка: взял его у чани лол**   
**Белка: в любом случае**   
**пойдешь на пляж?**   
**это очень весело!**

Чонин не ответил сразу. С одной стороны, он отчаянно хотел присоединиться к Джисону и его друзьям на пляже — месте, которое он всегда любил. Но с другой стороны, байкерам было запрещено ходить на пляж, и, если его поймают, последствия будут крайне серьезными.

_«Что я делаю?»_

Он уже собирался отправить сообщение с вежливым отказом, когда Джисон прислал ещё одно сообщение, которое заставило его палец замереть над кнопкой «отправить».

**Белка: там будет чан**

Чонин не знал, что в этом сообщении заставило его внезапно передумать, но прежде, чем он смог остановить себя, он уже напечатал новое сообщение и нажал кнопку «отправить».

**Чонин: я приду!**

Именно так девятнадцатилетний Ян Чонин, оказался в кафе «JYP» в девять утра, ожидая, когда Джисон, Феликс, Сынмин и Чан заберут его.

Кафе «JYP» было единственным местом в городе, в котором байкеры и сёрферы могли быть замечены вместе в этом мире. Работники заведения хотели сделать что-то вроде нейтральной территории для обеих группировок, чтобы просто расслабиться и не думать о ярлыках, хотя бы некоторое время. Но как только вы выходите из его дверей, вы сразу возвращаетесь к нарисованным границам и охраняемым территориям. Это то, как было всегда, и — по крайней мере для некоторых — как должно быть всегда.

Как только он занял место в уютном пляжном кафе, кто-то подошёл к нему.

— Чонин! Давно не виделись, ребёнок!

Чонин оторвал взгляд от своего телефона, посмотрел вверх и увидел одного из своих друзей, парня по имени Ким Уджин, который улыбался ему.

— Уджин! — счастливо воскликнул он и подпрыгнул, чтобы обнять его. — Я тебя уже вечность не видел! Как тут дела?

Уджин пожал плечами.

— Как всегда. Занят. Много байкеров и сёрферов. Наняли недавно нового певца, и у него _дар_ — отвлекать посетителей от того, как долго готовится их еда. Его зовут Вонпиль, и у него самый великолепный голос.

— Ну, как и у тебя, Уджин! — сказал Чонин, заставив своего друга рассмеяться. — Серьёзно! Я слышал, как ты поешь. Ты хорош.

— Спасибо, ребенок, — он замолчал, когда голос крикнул его имя, и вздохнул. — Извини, Чонин, мне нужно возвращаться к работе или Джихё убьёт меня. Увидимся! — и, помахав, он исчез на кухне и тут же вернулся обратно с тарелками еды в руках.

Не прошло и пяти минут после того, как Чонин вернулся к копанию в телефоне, как голос крикнул его имя.

— Чонин?

Он поднял голову и увидел лица своих друзей, смотрящих на него со смесью радости и смущения.

— П-парни? Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил он, немного паникуя. Конечно, они должны были прийти в кафе именно в тот день, когда его должны были забрать сёрферы! _Из всех дней, именно **сегодня**!_

— Ну, Хёнджин притащил нас сюда, потому что здесь есть кто-то, кто ему нужен, — раздражённо вздохнул Чанбин. — Похоже на то, что он нашел новую цель для своих пикап-фразочек. Но он не говорит нам, кто она.

Хёнджин скривился на это.

— Кто сказал, что это «она»?

— Потому что ты печально известен тем, что ты цепляешь цыпочек! Так что это должна быть девчонка.

Хёнджин пожал плечами на ответ Чанбина.

— Ну, посмотрим, — и затем он начал осматривать помещение.

 _«Я должен подумать о том, как вывести их отсюда!»_ — подумал Чонин со страхом, расползающимся по телу.

— Эм, ну… — _«Дерьмо! Что я должен сказать, чтобы они ушли?»_

Минхо должно быть заметил его нервозность, потому что посмотрел на него с вопросительным взглядом на лице.

— Всё в порядке, Чонин? — спросил он, и при любых других обстоятельствах, Чонин был бы признателен за его заботу, но не сейчас.

— Ну… просто… — его прервал звук колокольчика, оповещающего о том, что кто-то зашёл в кафе. Его желудок рухнул, когда он обернулся и увидел знакомый квартет сёрферов, стоящих и ищущих его. _«О Боже, почему всё это происходит со мной?»_

— Чонин, ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь бледнее обычного, — спросил Чанбин с беспокойством в голосе. — Нам отвезти тебя домой?

— Нет, я…

— А! Вот где он! Чонин!

 _«Дерьмо!»_ — подумал Чонин в страхе, когда услышал глубокий голос Феликса. — _«Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо!»_

Минхо поднял бровь.

— Подожди-ка, — сказал он. — Ты здесь, потому что ждёшь… _их_?

Чонин не знал, что сказать. Ему казалось, что душа покинула его тело. Сначала его друзья узнали, что он был в доме сёрфера, и теперь они узнают, что он улизнул, чтобы встретиться с ними! _«О, жизнь, что я сделал, чтобы заслужить это?»_

— О, привет парни! — сказал Чан, когда он и его друзья подошли к столику Чонина.

— Какое совпадение! Я не думал, что встречу вас всех здесь.

Чанбин был единственным, кто кивнул в ответ на его слова. Минхо был слишком занят тем, что в недоверии смотрел на Чонина, в то время как Хёнджин прилип взглядом к одному парню со стороны Чана с маленькой ухмылкой на лице. А Чонин пытался утонуть в своей кожаной куртке для безопасности. _«Ах, если бы я мог исчезнуть…»_

После недолгого неловкого молчания, Чан хлопнул в ладоши.

— Ну, было, эм, приятно видеть вас, парни. Чонин, ты готов идти?

Именно тогда Чанбин, наконец, понял, что происходит.

— Погоди, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Чонину. — Ты зависаешь с ними? Я думал, что мы дали тебе ясно понять, что это была разовая акция! Мы не должны общаться с их видом!

Феликс и Джисон заметно вздрогнули от этого, а грусть пронзила сердце Чонина.

— Что ты имеешь в виду говоря «наш вид»? Мы люди, как и ты! — отрезал Сынмин, враждебно настраиваясь.

— Сынмин, успокойся, — предупредил Чан, хотя было видно, что он пытался выровнять свой голос. Игнорируя протест Сынмина, он сказал:

— Извини, если мы чем-то вас обидели, Чанбин. Мы просто хотели позвать Чонина повеселиться с нами. Вы тоже можете пойти, если хотите.

Чанбин выдохнул и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Хёнджин перебил его.

— Конечно, — его ухмылка стала ещё шире. — Мы с радостью.

— Какого хе…

На этот раз Чанбина перебил голос с кухни.

— Следи за своими ругательствами, или я тебе язык отрежу!

— …рувима, Хёнджин? — вскипел Чанбин. — Мы не можем просто зависать с сёрферами при свете дня! Ты понимаешь, что может случиться?

— Да ладно, Бин, что плохого в небольшом веселье? — Хёнджин понизил свой голос до шёпота. — И плюс, я нашел новую цель, и тебе нужно быть там, чтобы убедиться, что ничего _плохого_ не случится.

Низкий парень напрягся.

— Ладно, я пойду.

 _«Спасибо Богу за Хёнджина»_ , — подумал Чонин, и осознал, что за последние пару дней его красивый друг, спасал его задницу больше раз, чем за последние пару лет. _«Чтоб меня, Хёнджин и правда начал проявлять себя с хорошей стороны. Какой серьёзный парень»_ , — подумал он. Он повернулся к Минхо, который (как обычно) неохотнее всего соглашался на их авантюры. И на то была причина, они постоянно навлекали на себя большие проблемы. Но опять же, разве это не обычный день байкера?

Как Чонин и предполагал, Минхо выпустил тяжелый вздох и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ладно, — низким голосом сказал он. — просто… пожалуйста, пообещайте мне, что это последний раз, когда мы делаем что-то вроде этого, хорошо? Было уже достаточно плохо, что мы провели ночь в доме сёрфера. А сейчас мы охотно идём проводить время с ними в месте, в котором мы не должны быть? — он покачал головой. — Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, почему я дружу с вами всеми.

— Потому что ты любишь нас! — сказал Хёнджин, смеясь. Минхо снова покачал головой, но Чонин знал его достаточно давно, чтобы понимать, что старший действительно заботится о них, хоть и не всегда показывает это.

Сынмин проверил свой телефон (и если бы Чонин обратил побольше внимания, то заметил бы, что Сынмин проверил свой телефон примерно сто шестьдесят девять раз с тех пор, как зашёл в кафе «JYP», потому что пытался игнорировать взгляд одного конкретного человека, направленный на него).

— Йоу, следуя моим расчётам, волны достигнут своего пика уже очень скоро. Мы все готовы идти?

Чан посмотрел на Чонина и улыбнулся, когда младший с энтузиазмом закивал.

— Отлично! — сказал парень с серебряными волосами и ласково потрепал Чонина по голове. — Ну, ребята, будьте готовы отправиться туда, где ещё не было ни одного байкера: на пляж.

— Я не думаю, что я готов к этому, — пробормотал Минхо, от чего все рассмеялись.

Но они бы не смеялись, если бы знали насколько он был прав.


	11. Бан Чан, пляж и неожиданное признание

**Чан** думал, что байкеры преувеличивали, когда говорили, что они не подготовлены, но когда они прибыли на пляж, он понял, что они были правы.

Во-первых, ни у кого из них (за исключением Чонина, конечно) не было плавок. Они все были одеты в чёрные джинсы, футболки и кожаные куртки, и Чан видел, как они изнемогали под полуденным солнцем. Во-вторых, у них не было ни одного полотенца, что означало, что они не смогут высохнуть и скрыть тот факт, что они были на пляже. И, наконец, в-третьих, они были байкерами. Четыре байкера выглядели абсолютно неуместно, стоя на золотом песке и смотря с широко открытыми глазами на людей в воде.

Если быть честным, Чан не ожидал, что они согласятся на эту аферу. Он сказал это просто из вежливости, когда, тогда в кафе, в воздухе повисла неловкая тишина, но мог ли он подумать, что они действительно придут? Не-а. Поэтому, ему нужно было как можно быстрее придумать план их дальнейших действий.

— Итак, — начал он, привлекая внимание ребят. — Так как у некоторых нет с собой соответствующей одежды, надо, чтобы кто-то сходил ко мне домой и взял её. Сынмин, не мог бы ты сходить?

— С удовольствием! — радостно ответил Сынмин. Чан задался вопросом, что же с ним произошло (казалось, он почувствовал облегчение, когда Чан выбрал именно его, заставив задуматься, почему он хотел уйти).

— Только не ходи один, ладно? — попросил Чан. — Не хочу, чтобы тебя похитили или ещё что-нибудь случилось.

 _«Или сбил мотоцикл»_ , — он не стал говорить.

— Хорошо. Пойдем со мной, Фе…

— Я пойду.

Чан обернулся и увидел мило улыбающегося Хёнджина. _«Оуу! Он заботится о Сынмине!»_ — умилился Чан про себя. — _«Кто знал, что байкеры могут быть такими добрыми?»_

— Спасибо за предложение, Хёнджин. Тогда вы двое можете идти. Будьте осторожны!

Челюсть Сынмина отвисла, и он издал разочарованный вздох, отчего Хёнджин улыбнулся ещё шире. Он схватил сёрфера за руку локоть и повёл его за собой. Это смутило Чана — почему Сынмин расстроился, когда Хёнджин просто пытался помочь? — но решил не думать об этом. Чан вновь обратил внимание на оставшуюся компанию.

— Прежде всего, кто-нибудь из вас умеет плавать? — спросил он и вскинул бровь, когда не услышал ни звука. Чан знал, что байкеры никогда _не приближались_ к воде, поэтому у них даже не было возможности научиться плавать. Но, понимая, что у байкеров сильное чувство гордости, он попробовал другую тактику, чтобы они смогли довериться ему.

— Расслабьтесь, ребята. Нет ничего постыдного в том, что вы не умеете плавать. Джисон вон раньше боялся воды…

— Эй!

— …но он рассказал нам об этом, и мы смогли помочь ему побороть этот страх. Мы поможем вам, но только если вам нужна наша помощь.

И снова абсолютная тишина, Чан расстроено вздохнул.

— Ладно. Полагаю, вам всем очень комфортно в воде. — От него не скрылось беспокойство, промелькнувшее на лице Чонина, и его сердце смягчилось от этого взгляда. — Но я точно знаю, и никто из вас не будет со мной спорить, что ни один из вас не умеет кататься на сёрфе. Так что я разделю всех по парам, и мои друзья смогут помочь вам.

Он ненадолго задумался. _«Кто будет лучше всего подходить друг другу?»_ Его целью было сблизить две компании, чтобы они смогли стать друзьями. Он хотел преодолеть барьер между байкерами и сёрферами, поскольку у него действительно не было причин их ненавидеть. Он уже знал, кого объединить с Минхо (по дороге сюда Джисон дал ему двадцатку, и Чан точно знал, чего он хотел), но что делать с остальными?

 _«Сынмин сейчас с Хёнджином, так что может быть просто оставить их так. В конце концов, держу пари, теперь они станут ближе!»_ — подумал Чан, не зная, что на самом деле сейчас всё происходит как раз наоборот. — _«Феликс умеет расположить к себе людей, так что думаю ему удастся сделать так, чтобы Чанбин расслабился. А Чонин…»_

Чан хлопнул в ладони.

— Итак, план такой, — взволнованно сказал он. — Сынмин и Хёнджин стали парой, когда ушли вместе. Джисон будет помогать Минхо. Феликс — твой партнёр Чанбин. — Чан посмотрел на Чонина с улыбкой. — Это значит, что ты со мной, ребёнок.

Чонин ярко улыбнулся ему, и Чан не мог сказать, его ослепила эта улыбка или солнце, отражающееся от его брекетов. В любом случае, улыбка Чана стала ещё шире, и он ласково потрепал волосы младшего. _Он такой невинный._

— Когда Хёнджин и Сынмин вернутся, вы все сможете переодеться и мы зайдём в воду!

Джисон и Феликс радостно закричали, а вот Чанбин и Минхо выглядели так, как будто бы предпочли оказаться где угодно, но не здесь под палящим солнцем. Было смешно, насколько эти четверо были полными противоположностями, и Чан еле сдерживал смех, смотря на это.

***

— Ч-чан?

Парень медленно обернулся и заставил себя оторвать взгляд от места перед ним. После того как Хёнджин и Сынмин вернулись с запасными плавками (первый выглядел довольно радостным, а второй, казалось, ненавидел весь мир), Чан отдал их байкерам и отправил в туалет переодеваться. Сам он уже переоделся заранее, поэтому просто бросил футболку на песок к остальным вещам. Его друзья пошли арендовать доски для сёрфинга, а он вызвался присмотреть за вещами. Поэтому он очень удивился, когда тонкий голосок произнёс его имя, и ещё больше удивился, когда увидел, кому принадлежит этот голос.

Это был Чонин, он робко, со стеснительным выражением лица, стоял перед Чаном. Он взглянул на старшего и почти сразу же отвёл глаза. Его взгляд метался повсюду, кроме парня, стоящего перед ним. Руки, лежавшие на его животе, создавали впечатление, что он хотел спрятаться, хотя Чан не мог понять почему: для него, младший выглядел очень… ну…

— Мило, — выдохнул он, рассматривая бледную, молочную кожу Чонина. Он, сам того не осознавая, задумался, была ли она такой же гладкой, какой выглядела и уже почти был готов дотронулся.

Чонин слегка наклонил голову.

— Ты что-то сказал?

Чан понял, что произнёс это вслух, и отвернулся, чтобы младший не увидел, как покраснели его уши.

— Не-а. Тебе послышалось.

Чонин что-то промямлил в ответ, и в течение нескольких секунд между ними легла тишина. Успокаивающий всплеск волн на берегу и слабый смех других отдыхающих заполнил эту тишину, заставив чувствовать себя менее неловко.

Чан был погружён в свои мысли, когда Чонин начал говорить.

— Знаешь, я всегда любил океан, — сказал байкер, заставляя сёрфера, сидящего на песке, посмотреть на него. — Я был очарован этим местом, ещё когда был совсем маленьким. Я никогда не знал, почему. Как будто оно звало меня по какой-то причине, — он колебался, прежде чем продолжить. — И чем больше я понимал, что никогда не смогу быть здесь, тем громче становился голос.

Чан обдумывал слова байкера. Он не ожидал такого откровенного признания от младшего, и не мог сразу же ответить, однако он не мог отрицать чувства счастья, которое появилось в груди. Не только потому что Чонин был самым мягким, очаровательным байкером, которого он когда-либо встречал, но и потому, что оказалось, у них было намного больше общего, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

— Чонин, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы любить океан, — начал он. — Я знаю, что образ жизни байкера может быть… ограничивающим… но это не значит, что с тобой что-то не так. Это «что-то» показывает насколько ты храбрый.

— Храбрый? — Чонин смущённо посмотрел на него.

Чан кивнул.

— Да. Даже просто говорить со мной — само по себе опасно, ты знаешь, что твоя банда совсем не дружелюбная, но всё равно выбираешь пойти со мной и моими друзьями на пляж? — Он слегка усмехнулся. — Ты сумасшедший, Чонин. Некоторые могут даже сказать, что глупый, потому что, не смотря ни на что, ты продолжаешь искать то, что ты любишь всем своим сердцем.

Краем глаза, Чан заметил, что младший совсем поник от его слов. Но то, что он сказал дальше, заставило его широко распахнуть свои глаза.

— Это то, что мне нравится в тебе больше всего, Чонин.

В этот жаркий день, когда они сидели на тёплом песке в ожидании своих друзей, Чан не удержался от желания улыбнуться, когда почувствовал, что младший двигается ближе к нему до тех пор, пока их колени не коснулись. Чонин замер, но увидев, что уголки губ Чана дёрнулись вверх, он расслабился. Это было весьма зрелищно: байкер и сёрфер мирно сидели вместе, волны касались их ног, между ними не было ни одного сантиметра расстояния. Любой, кто увидел бы это, мог бы назвать их сумасшедшими, абсурдными или совершенно безумными, но никто не видел их. Всё, что они видели: два обычных парня, которые наслаждаются компанией друг друга. И это именно то, кем они были: два обычных парня.

Никаких цветочных шорт и загара.

Никаких кожаных курток и выхлопных газов.

Просто два человека, которые хотели, чтобы все были такими же.


	12. Ян Чонин, гейская паника и волна

— **Понял** , Чонин?

Байкер вышел из ступора. Они были по колено в воде, и Чан объяснял некоторые вещи, когда Чонин начинал немного отвлекаться на что-то другое кроме слов, которые выходили изо рта Чана. Чонин был (типа) взрослым (нет) восемнадцатилеткой, но как только он мельком увидел тело Чана, он сразу снова почувствовал себя двенадцатилетним мальчиком. Это застало его врасплох, когда он подошёл к нему на пляже после того, как он закончил переодеваться; он думал, что в их вещал рылся какой-то чудак, и немного испугался. Но узнав серебряные волосы Чана, он успокоился.

Ну, до тех пор пока сёрфер не развернулся.

 _«Святое дерьмо»,_ — это была единственная его адекватная мысль, когда он увидел парня перед собой. Он был полностью поражён, и байкер не мог перестать глазеть на него в восхищении. Полуголые парни не были чем-то новым в жизни Чонина — парни в «потерянных душах» (особенно Хёнджин и иногда Чанбин) любили показывать их мускулы — но по какой-то причине, видеть одного из своих _друзей_ без футболки и видеть без футболки _Чана,_ ощущалось _совершенно_ по-разному. В то время, когда одно из этих явлений было ужасным и вульгарным, другое вызывало странное, паническое чувство в нём, что ему было совершенно не всё равно.

Чонин пялился на вены на бледных руках Чана, когда он, наконец, вернулся в реальность и обнаружил, что сёрфер вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Чонин, ты вообще слушал меня?

Лицо Чонина покраснело из-за того, что его поймали.

— Э… нет?

Чан вздохнул, но лёгкая улыбка на его губах говорила Чонину, что он не раздражён.

— Я говорил, что мы собираемся в место, где волны получше. Потому что лучше учиться делая, а не наблюдая. Звучит хорошо?

Чонин сомневался. С одной стороны, у него было действительно сильное желание проявить себя. Он хотел показать Чану, что он может сделать это и что он не подведёт его. Он хотел, чтобы Чан им гордился. Но с другой стороны, он не мог…

Он слегка потряс головой, чтобы очистить свой разум от мыслей.

— Да, давай сделаем это, — сказал он, пытаясь убрать все сомнения из голоса.

Чан взглянул на него, в его глазах было что-то, что Чонин не смог распознать.

— …Ты уверен? — спросил он. — Там довольно скалистая местность, и иногда течение может быть очень сильным. Я не говорю, что ты не справишься или что-то вроде этого, я просто хочу сказать, что там может быть немного опасно, так что нет ничего постыдного, в том, чтобы остаться на мелководье…

 _«Он пытается меня отговорить или что?»_ — скептично подумал Чонин. Сёрфер выглядел немного нерешительным, и он непрерывно барабанил пальцами по доске для сёрфинга, словно он был обеспокоен. И увидев это — то, как Чан беспокоится о его безопасности — Чонин сразу изменил свое решение. Его сердце переполнял страх и он открыл рот, чтобы сказать Чану…

…Но потом, за плечом Чана, он увидел. как Чанбин неаккуратно вскарабкивается на доску, а Феликс смеётся рядом; как Минхо и Джисон спокойно заплывают на досках в море; и как Хёнджин сидит на доске и игриво дразнит Сынмина, пытающегося уплыть от него. И увидев, как все его друзья были полны решимости сделать это, Чонин обрёл свою.

_«Я не хочу отставать от них. Мне **нужно** идти в ногу с ними.»_

— Я уверен. Давай сделаем это.

Чан сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, и, обернувшись, пошёл глубже в воду. Внезапно он повернулся обратно и поднял в воздух указательный палец. — Но! Если позже ты передумаешь по какому-нибудь из поводов, дай мне знать, хорошо? Пообещай мне.

В глазах Чана были искры, но вместо того, чтобы внушать страх в сердце Чонина, они заставляли его чувствовать себя странно. Он не знал, что это было, но было что-то в его полном беспокойства взгляде и заботливом тоне голоса, что-то, из-за чего сердце Чонина билось немного быстрее. Ему нравилось чувство, возникающее, когда Чан говорил вещи вроде этой. Это показывало, что он действительно заботится о нём.

 _«Он такой милый»_ , — подумал Чонин, когда пошёл в глубину за Чаном. Он был так окружён добротой и всеми прекрасными качествами Чана, из-за которых он мог служить отличным примером для подражания, что даже не заметил, насколько глубоко в море они зашли. Когда волны начали биться у его груди, Чонин осознал, что он делает, и начал паниковать.

— Э… Чан? Не мог бы ты помочь мне… Эм, — он указал на доску, плывущую рядом с ним. — Эм…

Чан улыбнулся, а его ямочки на щеках растопили сердце Чонина.

— Тебе помочь забраться на доску? — он хихикнул, когда Чонин смущённо кивнул. — Не беспокойся. Я не ожидал того, что ты сделаешь это с первой попытки. Давай, я помогу тебе.

Чонин думал, что Чан расскажет ему, как успешно забраться на доску, не соскользнув и не выглядя, как дурак. Чего он _не_ ожидал, так это того, что Чан подплывёт к нему, обернёт свои руки вокруг его живота и наклонившись к его уху скажет:

— Я держу тебя, хорошо?

 _«Святое дерьмо»._ Если Чонин не покраснел до этого, то он точно сделал это _сейчас_. И вот он, паникующий гей, которого поднимает очень (скорее всего гетеро) горячий парень. Он почувствовал, как руки Чана на мгновение сжались на его коже, когда он поднимал его, прежде чем он аккуратно опустил его на белую доску для серфинга и ослабил хватку. Но все равно оставил руки там, хотя Чонин уже мог балансировать сам.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Чан. Всё, что Чонин мог сделать это немного кивнуть, боясь, что его голос выдаст, насколько взволнован он был.

Чан не убирал руки ещё несколько секунд, но когда убрал, младший почувствовал будто сейчас сгорит; сёрфёр небрежно потёр большим пальцем небольшой кусочек на талии Чонина и отвернулся, и байкер благодарил Бога за это, потому что в этот момент он был ярко-красный, и это было не из-за солнца, палящего его в спину.

— Отлично, — сказал Чан и забрался на свою доску с плавностью человека, делавшего это уже тысячи раз. Чонин сделал мысленную пометку о том, как мускулы на его спине напряглись от этого. — Так, чтобы передвигаться просто греби вперёд. Если ты хочешь повернуть, то загребай одной рукой, — он продемонстрировал всё для Чонина, а байкер с благоговением смотрел. — Хочешь попробовать погрести?

Чонин взволнованно кивнул.

— Да! Давай сделаем это!

— Тогда поехали!

***

_— Ты уверен, что я смогу сделать это?_

После того как они немного времени погребли и чуть больше времени подождали, Чан сказал готовиться. Перед тем как все зашли в воду, сёрферы проинструктировали байкеров о том, что нужно делать, когда вода настигает их. Они практиковались, как забираться на доску и как вставать на неё, а также в том, что нужно делать, если с неё упадешь. Тем не менее, делать это всё на земле, _сильно_ отличалось от того, как делать это в воде, и, честно говоря, Чонин не думал, что сможет встать.

Чан рассмеялся, когда он сказал ему об этом.

— Это абсолютно нормально для первого раза! Давай, я пойду первым и покажу тебе, как надо.

И он это сделал. Когда следующая волна прокатилась мимо них, Чан подплыл к ней и грациозно встал на доске, из-за чего у Чонина глаза выпали из глазниц. _«Как он это сделал?»_ — думал он, пока Чан плыл по волне, как эксперт, а тонкая лента морской пены выходила из-под его доски.

Его сердце забилось, когда волна начала скручиваться, и фигура Чана медленно начала исчезать из поля зрения в самом центре волны. Он не мог удержаться от вопля «нет!», когда волна, наконец, рухнула, и тела его друга нигде не было видно. _О Боже, о Боже, о Боже, о Боже…_

Он выпустил вздох облегчения, когда голова Чана, наконец, показалась над водой, и он смеялся. Чонин смотрел, как он откидывал назад свои серебряные пряди, и удивлялся, как возможно, чтобы кто-то выглядел так хорошо, даже если его волосы выглядели так, будто их только что вытащили из стиральной машины.

— Чан, это _отстойно_! — Чонин оглянулся и увидел, как Джисон хлопал в ладоши, словно тюлень, на расстоянии от них. Минхо сидел на доске рядом с ним и пялился на Чана с широко раскрытыми глазами. _«Должно быть он впечатлён»_ , — подумал Чонин с улыбкой. — _«В этом нет сомнений: это взгляд Минхо "как-ты-блять-сделал-это-вообще!"»_

— Да, чувак! — прогудел Феликс (который был немного позади Чонина). — Обычно ты очень хорошо седлаешь такие волны! Что на тебя нашло?

Джисон взглянул на Феликса со зверской ухмылкой.

— О, мне кажется, я знаю почему. Просто Чан нервничает, потому что он немного…

— _Я сожгу все твои фотографии!_ — крикнул парень с серебряными волосами, и Джисон сразу же заткнулся. Феликс рассмеялся и несколько раз ударил по доске для сёрфинга, пока Чан плыл мимо них с доской, следующей за ним (так как она была привязана к лодыжке). Он остановился прямо перед доской Чонина и положил руки на её край.

— Ну, Чонин, — сказал он, смотря на байкера с искрящимися глазами и широкой улыбкой. — Что думаешь?

В этот момент Чан излучал такую сильную, как у щенка, энергию, что Чонин мог просто представить его с ушами и хвостом, выжидающе помахивающем за ним. Это была, без сомнения, одна из самых милых вещей, которую он когда-либо видел.

— Это было очень клёво! — воскликнул он. — Ты реально крутой, Чан! Хотел бы я быть, как ты!

Остальные сёрфёры умилились этому, и Чонин услышал, как Джисон прошептал: _«Что за прелесть»_. Чан нырнул в воду так, что было видно только глаза, но по их форме Чонин мог сказать, что он улыбался.

— Эй, где Хёнджин? — спросил Чанбин, и именно в этот момент все осознали, что ни Сынмина, ни Хёнджина с ними не было. Внезапно мимо них прошла волна вместе с двумя кричащими телами.

— Это?.. — Джисон умолк, а у Чонина отвисла челюсть.

— О Боже, да!

Хёнджин и Сынмин стояли на одной доске, и Сынмин так крепко держался за высокого парня, словно это был конец света. Это выглядело бы как сцена из романтического фильма, если бы они оба истерично не кричали, а их доска не болталась. Не удержавшись, Чонин засмеялся. _«Если бы я только мог снять это»_ , — подумал он.

— Вау, я не знал, что Сынмин умеет кататься в тандеме! — сказал Феликс. Чан покачал головой.

— Он не умеет.

— …Оу.

Все молча наблюдали за тем, как пара вскоре театрально упала с доски; ну точнее упал Хёнджин, но в последнюю секунду он схватил Сынмина за руку и утащил его за собой. Доска для сёрфинга выскочила из воды, вытащив за собой лодыжку, а потом Хёнджин вынырнул целиком. Он схватился за доску и попытался залезть на неё, но в итоге перевернул её. Все от этого засмеялись. Бедный Хёнджин, воплощение уверенности и хладнокровия, подвёргся жестокому унижению из-за плавающего куска дерева.

— Ну, Чонин, будет несложно обойти твоего друга, — Феликс улыбнулся. — После спектакля вроде этого, что угодно будет выглядеть хорошо!

Чонин сглотнул. Он уже забыл, что ему тоже нужно это сделать, и _все будут смотреть_.

— Феликс прав, — сказал Чан. — На самом деле, почему бы тебе не пойти прямо сейчас? Я уверен, что тебе не терпится попробовать!

_«Чёрт!»_

— Эм, ну, может Чанбин или Минхо должны пойти…

— Не беспокойся о нас, АйЭнни, — вмешался Чанбин. — Я знаю, что ты очень хотел сделать это, так что давай.

Именно так Чонин оказался лежащим на доске на животе и ждущим волну для себя. Чан настоял на том, чтобы все отошли, чтобы избежать столкновений, поэтому они все были на расстоянии от него. Только Чан остался рядом, готовый прыгнуть, если что-то пойдёт не так.

— Ты уверен, что я смогу? — спросил Чонин. Сидя на своей доске, Чан показал ему два больших пальца.

— Ага! У тебя получится, Чонин! Верь мне!

 _«Верь мне?»_ — Чонин сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул. — _«Да, я верю тебе, Чан.»_

Прошло немного времени, когда сёрфер оживился и крикнул:

— Начинай грести!

С бешено бьющимся сердцем, Чонин начал грести. Адреналин ударил ему в кровь, и Чонин мог почувствовать, как он струится по его венам. Он мог слышать, как все подбадривают его, но вместо улыбки, это заставило его нервничать сильнее.

— Вставай! — крикнул Чан, и Чонин неуверенно сел на колени. Его трясло с головы до пят, и ему казалось, что он может упасть в любую секунду. _«Почему я подумал, что это будет хорошей идеей?»_

— Вставай! — Чонин не был уверен в том, что он сможет. Он попытался поставить одну ногу на доску, чтобы у него была опора, но из-за этого она только закачалась. Он начал падать, но смог восстановить равновесие в последнюю секунду. Тяжело дыша, он попытался ещё раз, но доска снова закачалась, и он упал обратно на колени.

_«Я не могу сделать это»._

— Чонин! — сквозь нарастающий шум волн он услышал, как Чан кричал ему. — Чонин, тебе нужно встать!

_«Я не могу сделать это»._

Гребень волны поднялся ещё выше.

— Чонин! Поторопись!

_«Я не могу»._

На его спину упала тень.

— Чонин!

_«Я не могу»._

Его начало накрывать волной.

— Чонин, убирайся оттуда!

_«Я…»_

Последнее, что он слышал до того, как волна обрушилась на него и всё почернело, это голос, зовущий его по имени.


	13. Ким Сынмин, методы пикапа и какое-то преступление

**Когда** девятнадцатилетний Ким Сынмин был отправлен Чаном за дополнительными плавками, он был в восторге. Ему не хотелось ничего, кроме как спастись от одного человека, который всю дорогу до пляжа смотрел на него, как голодный тигр. Однако счастье его было недолгим, до тех пор, пока этот _человек не вызвался_ пойти с ним.

И вот Сынмин направляется в дом Чана, в сопровождении никого иного как Хван Хёнджина, отчаянно пытаясь оградиться от пикап-фразочек, которые говорит ему Хван с самодовольной улыбкой.

Когда Хёнджин использовал девятнадцатый по счёту подкат (не то, чтобы Сынмин считал или что-то вроде этого), Сынмин развернулся к нему.

— Ты можешь _замолчать_? Я устал слушать твой глупый голос, говорящий глупости!

Вместо того, чтобы прекратить, Хёнджин только шире улыбнулся.

— Милашка, есть только один способ заткнуть меня. Довольно лёгкий.

— Какой?

— Поцелуй.

Сынмин поперхнулся. _«Ну что за идиот!»_

— Никогда в жизни! — он ускорил шаг, пытаясь уйти подальше от Хёнджина и его отвратительного смеха, но длинные ноги байкера позволили нагнать Сынмина довольно скоро. — Почему ты вызвался пойти со мной?

Хёнджин нахально улыбался в ответ возмущению парня.

— Как я мог отказаться от предложения провести время с самым великолепным парнем в округе? — Он попытался приобнять Сынмина за плечи, но был быстро остановлен острым взглядом.

— Дотронешься до меня, и я откушу твою руку.

— Ооо, кинки! Я не очень их люблю, но буду счастлив попробовать с тобой, — Хёнджин подмигнул, флиртуя, и Сынмин почувствовал, что готов взорваться.

— _Агрх!_ — закричал он в отчаянии, удивив нескольких прохожих, и погрозил кулаком в небо. — Господи, почему ты испытываешь меня таким образом?

Сынмин _ненавидел_ Хёнджина, он был на сто процентов уверен в этом. Когда они встретились в первый раз, он не обращал особого внимания на байкера, потому что он казался человеком, с которым он, Сынмин, не хотел ассоциироваться: высокомерным, дерзким и _одержимым_ девчонками. Но после того, как он проснулся напротив его уродливого лица, было похоже, что Хёнджин целенаправленно пытался ворваться в его жизнь! И _каким-то_ образом получил его номер! И когда Сынмин проснулся на следующий день, то обнаружил сообщение с незнакомого номера: «Привет, малыш ;)», и ему не нужно было быть супер сыщиком, чтобы понять, кто это прислал. (Само собой он оставил его непрочитанным, надеясь, что тот поймёт намёк. Он не понял.)

Даже просто присутствие Хёнджина злило его. Он не хотел видеть его глупые улыбающиеся глаза или его идеальные зубы или его светлую молочную кожу или его блестящие волосы или его пухлые губы или…

— …мин. Сынмин! Сынмин, мы пришли. — Мысли сёрфера о чистой ненависти были прерваны Хёнджином, который с вопросительным взглядом щёлкал пальцами перед его лицом. — Земля вызывает Сынмина. Эй, ты в порядке?

Сынмин убрал его руку подальше.

— Я в порядке. Просто… — Он изучал лицо Хёнджина странным взглядом.

— Просто что?

— Ты никогда не звал меня по имени. Это странно.

На лице Хёнджина появилось выражение абсолютного восторга.

— Я знал это! Ты _любишь_ все те прозвища, которыми я называю тебя.

— Заткнись! Они мне не нравятся!

— Как скажешь, мармеладка! — Он снова подмигнул, на что ему в ответ закатили глаза.

— Ты такой идиот. — Сынмин со вздохом протянул. — Дай мне ключи. Они же у тебя, да?

Хёнджин покачал головой.

— Я думал, они у _тебя_.

Глаза Сынмина широко раскрылись, и он медленно опустил руку.

— Ты имеешь в виду… _ни у кого из нас_ нет ключей, чтобы попасть в дом Чана?

— Полагаю так?..

Сынмин хотел провалиться под землю и исчезнуть. Как будто сама прогулка до дома Чана с Хёнджином была недостаточно плохой, а теперь обнаруживается, что это всё было зря! _«Это худший день в жизни»,_ — подумал он. — _«Хуже чем тот день, когда мой персонаж был проклят чернокнижником в «D &D», а Феликс убил меня своей тупостью! Всё складывалось так хорошо…»_

— Погоди, у Чана ведь есть окна? — внезапно спросил Хёнджин. Сынмин поднял бровь.

— Да, есть. На верхнем этаже. Оно в его спальне. А что?

Байкер хлопнул в ладони и взволнованно подпрыгнул.

— Я проберусь через окно и впущу нас! Поверь мне, я делал так много раз. — Прежде чем Сынмин успел понять, что именно говорит Хёнджин, парень уже залез на пальму и прыгнул на крышу гаража.

— Подожди! — Раздражённый Сынмин подошёл к нему. — Ты только что сказал, что ты вламывался… — Что-то прилетело в его лицо, успешно не дав сказать, что бы он там ни собирался сказать. — Эй! — Он убрал вещь со своего лица: это оказалась чёрная кожаная куртка со словом _«Принц»_ , вышитым на ней фиолетовым курсивом. _«Принц? Его так байкеры зовут?»_ Взглянув на него (и заметив, что он одет в футболку без рукавов), Сынмин мог согласиться с этим прозвищем. Он выглядел прекрасно — по крайней мере, для байкера — и он вёл себя довольно эгоистично, словно был королевских кровей, подтверждая своё имя. Чем больше Сынмин стоял и смотрел на парня, тем больше он находил его прозвище подходящим ему.

— Нравится то, что видишь, принцесса? — Сынмин быстро отвёл взгляд от самодовольного парня на гараже и покачал головой.

— Нет, просто думаю, как ты, чёрт возьми, думаешь, что попадёшь на крышу и не свернёшь себе шею при этом?

Хёнджин небрежно пожал плечами.

— Бог дал мне это тело не просто так, сладкий. — С этими словами он побежал к стене, которая соединяла гараж с домом, и прыгнул, подтягивая своё тело настолько, чтобы он смог ухватиться за выступ на крыше. Он висел там несколько секунд, прежде чем смог подняться, и Сынмин увидел, как напряглись его мышцы. Наконец, он спрыгнул на крышу дома Чана, и всё, что Сынмин мог видеть — его рваные джинсы. Внезапно он исчез, и Сынмин услышал эхо от громких ударов с крыши, а также восклик _«Дерьмо!»_ , затем звук разбивающегося стекла. Стало тихо.

Сейчас Сынмин хоть и утверждал, что ненавидел Хёнджина, но не мог перестать волноваться.

— Эй! — позвал он. — Ты в порядке? Всё хорошо? Хёнджин!

Дверь распахнулась, в проёме показался потный Хёнджин, держащий стопку аккуратно сложенной одежды, его глаза радостно сверкали.

— Ты меня звал?

Сынмин выдохнул, он даже не знал, что не дышал какое-то время, и несколько раз ударил парня по плечу.

— Ты напугал меня! Я думал, что ты упал или ещё что-то случилось!

Хёнджин засмеялся и схватил сёрфера за руку.

— О, моя принцесса _беспокоилась_! Я очень тронут!

Сынмин посмотрел на него и вырвал свою руку.

— И вот я _жалею_ о том, что ты не упал.

— О, так ты даже не собираешься отрицать, что привязался ко мне?

— Заткнись! — Сынмин повернулся и начал быстро уходить. — Оставляю тебя здесь. Прощай, Хван.

— Подожди, подожди! Я не могу остаться один здесь, на месте преступления! — крикнул Хёнджин и побежал, чтобы догнать сёрфера, который насмешливо посмотрел на него.

— Преступления? Какого преступления?

Хёнджин замолчал — такого ещё не было за всё время их «прогулки» — и тихо сказал:

— Какой-то чувак видел меня, когда я уже собирался открыть окно, и, _возможно_ , я испугался, начал падать на стекло и разбил его. И опрокинул комод Чана. И сорвал занавеску.

Сынмин уставился на него с отвисшей челюстью. Сотни мыслей вертелись у него в голове, начиная с _«Ну что за идиот!»_ до _«Чёрт возьми, надо сматываться»_. Обычно Сынмин сказал бы Хёнджину, что он тупой, но он был так раздражён действиями байкера, что просто вздохнул, схватил его за запястье и потащил его вниз по дороге.

— Нам нужно убираться отсюда, глупая твоя задница. До того, как ты попадёшь в тюрьму.

И несмотря на всю ситуацию, в которой они находились, Хёнджин всё ещё имел наглость улыбнуться Сынмину и сказать:

— Тебе действительно не всё равно, да?

— …заткнись, Хван.


	14. Ян Чонин, что произошло и взаимопонимание

**Когда Чонин** открыл глаза, у него сразу заболела голова из-за резкого солнечного света. Он быстро закрыл их обратно, не готовый снова встретиться с ослепительным светом, и попытался прийти в себя.

 _«Где я? Что происходит? Что произошло?»_ — В его мыслях появлялись только мутные образы, когда он пытался вспомнить. — _«Я был с Чаном, потом мы решили заплыть подальше, потом я попробовал сам посёрфить, а потом…»_ — Чонин изо всех сил пытался вспомнить, что произошло после этого, но в итоге сдался. Вместо этого он решил попытаться понять, где он находится, используя свои чувства (кроме зрения конечно, потому что не хотел, чтобы ему выжгло глаза.

Он мог слышать шум прибоя и приглушенные крики поодаль от себя. Он медленно протянул ноги и обнаружил — к некоторому удивлению — что они коснулись чего-то рассыпчатого и горячего. _«Вероятнее всего это песок»_ , — подумал он, — _«но на чём я лежу?»_ Он потрогал место рядом с собой рукой, нахмурив брови в концентрации и обнаружил, что это было что-то мягкое и пушистое. — _«А. Это полотенце.»_

Одна рука Чонина онемела из-за того, что он лежал на ней, поэтому он попытался перелечь, чтобы ему было более удобно. Тем не менее, когда он попытался лечь на спину, ему помешало что-то большое и тёплое. _«Какого чёрта? Что это?»_ — с лёгким раздражением подумал Чонин и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть. С большой осторожностью он открыл один глаз, чтобы его зрение смогло настроиться, прежде чем он будет пытаться понять, что именно ему мешает устроиться удобнее.

 _«Бледный»_ , — первая вещь, которая пришла ему в голову, и после пары секунд он осознал, что он смотрел на чью-то спину. — _«А? Это немного крипово, что кто-то подумал, что у него есть право лечь рядом со мной, пока я сплю»_ , — подумал байкер, нахмурившись. Но выражение его лица быстро изменилось на крайнее потрясение, когда он поднял взгляд и увидел голову с растрёпанными серебряными волосами.

Чонин издал небольшой писк. _«Боже, блять, Чан спит рядом со мной…»_

— Он был с тобой всё время, — Чонин почти выскочил из своей кожи, когда услышал голос рядом с собой. Он обернулся и увидел Минхо, сидящего рядом на песке и смотрящего на океан.

— «Всё время?» — спросил младший парень. — Что ты имеешь в виду? Стой… Что произошло, Минхо?

Байкер закрыл глаза, вздохнул и снова открыл их, сосредоточившись на волнах.

— Ты сёрфил, и вдруг большая волна накрыла тебя. Чан нырнул за тобой сразу как волна прошла. Вы были под водой так долго, что все подумали… — он остановился и вздохнул. — Мы подумали, что вы умерли, но потом он вынырнул с тобой на руках. Другие сёрферы сразу подплыли и вынесли тебя на берег. Хёнджин, Чанбин и я остались на досках, так что я точно не знаю, что произошло, но Чан остался с тобой на берегу, а остальные вернулись к нам и сказали не волноваться. К счастью, ты дышал, но был в отключке. Я думаю, ты ударился головой об доску, а еще у тебя синяк под глазом, — он легонько ткнул его, и Чонин оттолкнул его руку.

— Больно! — прошипел он и осторожно закрыл лицо руками. На лице Минхо появилась небольшая улыбка, но ушла она также быстро, как и появилась.

— …Мне так жаль, Чонин, — сказал он, настолько тихим голосом, что он был похож больше на шёпот. Он начал быстро моргать, знак того, что ему было грустно, как знал Чонин. — В своей жизни я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным как тогда, когда увидел, что ты исчез. Я ничего не мог сделать, чтобы спасти тебя. Вместо этого, я просто застрял на своей доске, не способный двигаться, потому что… ну, я не умею плавать. Никто из нас не умеет, — Минхо покачал головой. — Мы были дураками, раз пришли сюда. Это не место для байкеров, и ты почти умер в доказательство этому, — он медленно моргнул, и Чонин заметил, как его взгляд стал холодным. — Как байкеры не должны быть в мире сёрферов, так и наоборот. Что хорошего это принесёт всем нам?

Сердце Чонина оборвалось от слов друга. Честно говоря, он очень любил проводить время с сёрферами. Каждый раз, когда они встречались, жизнь Чонина становилась более насыщенной и весёлой, это было всплеском ярких красок в его монохромной байкерской палитре. Он чувствовал, что ему не нужно притворятся рядом с ними, что он будет принят любым.

У Чонина было две стороны: одну он показывал членам «потерянных душ», ту, которая была жёсткой и мужественной (ну, по крайней мере для него, она была такой); а другую он ото всех скрывал, мягкую и застенчивую. Это была та его часть, которую он изо всех сил пытался задвинуть в самую глубину своей души, но от которой никогда не мог полностью избавиться. И всё же, когда он был с сёрферами, он чувствовал, что эта его часть непреднамеренно выходила наружу; они просто на него так повлияли. И хоть Чонину и было стыдно за эту свою часть, они никогда не заставляли его чувствовать себя странным или смущённым; на самом деле он чувствовал себя с ними совершенно наоборот, и он был благодарен им за это.

 _«Но как я могу убедить Минхо, что сёрферы не плохие?»_ Минхо всегда был самым упёртым в их компании друзей. Если у него появилось мнение касательно чего-то, то будет очень сложно переубедить его. Хёнджин всегда шутил, что Минхо слишком застрял в своей голове, чтобы участвовать в разговорах, и поэтому он такой тихий. _«Это, наверное, самое большое, что Минхо говорил за один раз»_ , — подумал Чонин. — _«Должно быть, это очень важно для него. Если это так, то займёт намного больше времени, чтобы изменить его мнение. На это уйдет время, но я уверен, что это того стоит.»_

— Но, Минхо, — сказал он тихо, привлекая его внимание. — Не всё в сёрферах плохо. Они очень милы к нам и, похоже, они действительно беспокоятся…

— Если бы они действительно беспокоились, позволили бы они тебе заниматься сёрфингом самостоятельно, зная, что ты новичок?

Но Чонин точно знал, как работает ум Минхо, и заранее приготовил ответ.

— Они спасли мою жизнь! Если бы им _действительно_ было все равно, они дали бы мне утонуть! — Эмоции начали взрываться у него в груди, когда он продолжил. — К тому же, ты сам сказал, что Чан сразу поплыл за мной и все остальные помогли доставить меня к берегу. Он даже остался со мной, когда я был без сознания! А если к этому всему ещё прибавить, что нам позволили остаться в доме, не говоря уже о том, что нас накормили и дали одежду. Если это не показывает, что Чан и его друзья заботятся о нас, то я не знаю, что сможет показать.

Минхо посмотрел на него с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Чонин, почему… Почему ты делаешь это?

Чонин склонил голову набок.

— Что? Что я делаю?

— С тех пор, как мы встретили их, ты всегда настаивал на встречах с ними и на том, чтобы мы дали им шанс. Чёрт, ты даже пытался _тайно_ с ними встретиться, — он повернулся к Чонину лицом. — Так почему? Почему ты так хочешь быть с ними? Нас, твоих братьев, не достаточно для тебя?

Паника пробежала по венам Чонина. _«Что мне сказать? Я не могу разоблачить себя и рассказать ему, что я всегда любил океан! Один Бог знает, что он на это скажет! Что мне делать, что мне делать, что мне делать…»_

К счастью, сонный голос позади него спас этот день.

— Разве это не очевидно? — Чан зевнул и сел, устало потягиваясь. Он повернулся к ним лицом, смаргивая остатки сна с глаз и тепло улыбаясь. — Чонин растёт. Он больше не маленький ребёнок. Он хочет видеть новые вещи, встречать новых людей и получать новый опыт. Вы не можете ожидать от него, того что он захочет остаться с бандой навсегда, когда есть целый мир, который можно исследовать, особенно в его возрасте, — он встретился взглядами с Чонином и продолжил. — Ему нужна свобода, чтобы он мог делать вещи, которые хочет. Так он научится новым вещам, которые не знал до этого. Если есть что-то, что его интригует или интересует, лучше позволить ему пойти к этому, чем удерживать его от этого. Да, он может навредить себе во время этого, но это жизнь, не так ли? — его взгляд переместился на Минхо. — Я думаю, байкеры должны знать об этом больше, чем остальные.

Повисшая тишина была пропитана словами Чана. После, как казалось, целой вечности Минхо вздохнул и с не читаемым взглядом повернулся к океану.

— Я полагаю, что, в некотором смысле, ты прав, — проговорил он. — Всё, что я хочу, это оберегать Чонина и чтобы он был в безопасности. Я не собирался ограничивать его от чего-либо или лишать свободы. Я просто… хочу, чтобы он был в порядке, — и повернувшись к своему другу, он сказал: — Ты простишь меня за это?

Чонин одарил его самой яркой улыбкой, на которую, он только был способен.

— Конечно! Я никогда не смог бы злиться на тебя за то, что ты приглядываешь за мной. Просто… может, ты будешь иногда давать мне делать что-то, что я хочу и не быть при этом супер заботливой мамочкой, пожалуйста.

Минхо раздражённо фыркнул.

— Я не веду себя так, — пробормотал он, заставляя Чонина и Чана рассмеяться.

_Может быть, это будет не так сложно, в конце концов._


	15. Хан Джисон, байкер и то, как всё началось

**Восемнадцатилетний** Хан Джисон испытывал смешанные чувства, когда прощался с байкерами в тот вечер. Одетые в кожу, они исчезли в клубах дыма и рёва. С одной стороны, он был (более или менее) доволен событиями этого дня: он больше пообщался с байкерами (ну, он пытался); он смотрел на флирт Хёнджина (к большому смущению Сынмина); и он помогал Минхо с сёрфингом, что полностью _оправдывало_ ту двадцатку, которые он дал Чану в качестве взятки. Однако, когда Чонин _попал_ под удар убийственной волны, Минхо затих, пока Джисон не предложил вернуться на берег, чтобы он смог проверить состояние младшего.

Он остался с ним до конца дня.

 _«Что это? Знак? Жестокая судьба?»_ — грустно подумал Джисон. — _«Нам не суждено быть вместе? Каждый раз что-то будет мешать нашей любви?»_

— Джисон, что за глупое выражение лица? — спросил Сынмин, отрывая парня, похожего на белку, от его мыслей.

— Я пытаюсь быть грустным, Сынмин. Не трогай меня и дай погрустить.

— Какого чёрта ты такой грустный? — Сынмин поднял бровь. — Ты должен быть счастлив! Байкеры уехали, что значит, мне не нужно страдать очередной час, выслушивая от кое-кого пикап-фразочки или оправдания, почему он трогает мой живот! Мы должны отпраздновать это!

— Но мне грустно как раз поэтому! — застонал Джисон, падая на друга (который пошатнулся от его веса). — Моя душа плачет и тоскует по одному из них! Моё сердце — моё бедное, ноющее сердце — жаждет компании и общения с человеком, которого судьба продолжает вырывать из моих рук! Ох, бедный я!

— Он опять говорит о Минхо? — засмеялся Феликс, появляясь из ниоткуда. Сынмин кивнул, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя Джисона. — Чувак, ты становишься таким придурком, когда речь заходит об этом парне. У тебя не висят его фотки, не знаю, в шкафу, например?

— Заткнись! Ничего я не вешал! — закричал Джисон, закрыв лицо от смущения.

— Врёшь! — крикнул Сынмин. — Я видел их, когда ночевал у тебя! Ты _помешан_ на нём. Он даже не настолько горячий.

— Ну, конечно, ты говоришь так, Сынмин. — Феликс поиграл бровями.

— И что это должно означать? — Брюнет поднял бровь.

— Ну, всё, что я говорю — Минхо не твой тип. Твой тип — это тот, кто любит флиртовать, тот у кого пухлые губы, тот, кто отзывается на имя Хван Хён…

Феликс никогда не закончил это предложение, потому что Сынмин ударил его в живот. Феликс рухнул на землю, а его друг стоял над ним, положив руки на бёдра.

— Что-что, Феликс? Ты что-то говорил? — спросил он, сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Н-нет.

Сынмин хмыкнул, прежде чем повернуться к Джисону.

— В любом случае, как я и говорил, это странно, что ты запал на Минхо. У вас двоих ничего общего.

— Да, но противоположности притягиваются! — защищался Джисон. — Кроме того, я _видел_ кое-что. Я знаю, насколько он удивителен, даже если вы этого не видите.

Феликс хрипел на полу, а Сынмин просто закатил глаза.

— Конечно, Сони, — еле выговорил Феликс. — Я верю, что ты разглядел в нём что-то.

Джисон по-детски топнул ногой.

— Боже, почему вы не можете просто поверить мне в этот раз? — скулил он, заставляя их обоих смеяться.

_«Если бы они только были там, они бы поняли, почему он так сильно мне нравится.»_

***

Семнадцатилетний Хан Джисон бежал по улицам города Лехуа, капли дождя стекали по его спине, майка уже промокла насквозь.

_«Что за чертовщина творится с погодой? Я думал, что будет солнечно весь день!»_

— Дерьмо! — выругался он негромко и нырнул в переулок с небольшим выступом, чтобы укрыться от дождя.

Джисон прислонился к каменной стене и обхватил себя руками вокруг талии, дрожа. _«Наверное, я самый большой неудачник. У меня нет ни куртки, ни чего-либо другого, чтобы защититься от дождя.»_ Он планировал пойти на пляж с парочкой друзей и захватить что-то в кафе «JYP» после, но, очевидно, у судьбы на него другие планы. Он снял свою чёрную кепку и быстро потряс головой, пытаясь высушить свои (недавно окрашенные) фиолетовые волосы. Вода разлетелась во все стороны, и ему стало только холоднее, чем было.

_«Боже, я бы убил сейчас кого-нибудь за свитер.»_

Шаги эхом отозвались с другой стороны переулка (он был довольно небольшим, поэтому он мог слышать малейший шум, несмотря на ливень), Джисон сразу же в страхе нырнул за мусорку. _«Кто это, чёрт возьми, был? Они видели меня? Я умру?»_ — Когда он поднял голову, он увидел кого-то в кожаной куртке, и сердце сразу ухнуло в пятки. — « _Блять, он один из байкеров! Мне **и правда** конец!»_

На его счастье, человек повернулся спиной к Джисону и обратил своё внимание на маленькую картонную коробку, стоящую поверх деревянного ящика. Это позволило сёрферу получше разглядеть рисунок сзади на куртке: белый полумесяц с надписью «Lee Know» над ним. _«Линоу? Это его имя?»_ — подумал Джисон, вытягивая шею, чтобы увидеть его лицо, но безрезультатно. Он наблюдал, как парень вытащил маленький полосатый мешочек из своей куртки и тихонько открыл коробку. Раздался хор голосов мяукающих котят.

 _«О боже, там кошки? Он собирается мучить эти бедные души?»_ — Джисон уже собирался встать и сказать что-нибудь, когда таинственный байкер развернул свёрток и выложил кошачью еду в маленькую миску. — _«…он заботится о них?»_

Байкер протянул руку к коробке и вытащил маленького белого котёнка, мех которого был мокрым и покрыт грязью. Он вытащил ещё двоих прежде, чем отставить коробку к стене, куда меньше попадал дождь. Он поставил миску с кормом, и котята бросились к ней, проглатывая маленькие кусочки еды. Когда они доели, байкер снял свою кожаную куртку, под которой оказался ярко-оранжевый свитер. Немного погодя, он снял и его (Джисон уже собрался отвести взгляд, но увидел, что под свитером есть чёрная футболка). Он положил свитер в коробку, укладывая его очень тщательно, затем снова сосредоточился на крошечных существах внизу. Он осторожно погладил каждого по голове и присел, чтобы закрыть их от дождя, пока они едят.

Джисон не мог поверить своим глазам. Он всегда думал, что байкеры в этом городе — тупые качки, которые только и заботятся о том, чтобы заполучить цыпочек и вступать в драки, но этот парень отличался. Он казался немного мягче, чем все те, кого Джисону довелось встречать раньше, и у него было сердце из золота, а не из камня. Черт, он буквально стоит под проливным дождём только для того, чтобы защитить котят! Это была самая милая вещь, которую сёрфер видел за всю свою жизнь; даже милее, чем-то, когда Сынмин подарил ему цветы вместо тумаков на его шестнадцатый день рождения.

Ноги Джисона затекли из-за того, что он долго стоял на полусогнутых коленях, так что он медленно встал, чтобы размяться. Однако, в этот момент, он увидел проползающего мимо таракана и отпрыгнул в испуге.

— Ааа! — закричал он, на что байкер сразу обернулся. — Дерьмо! Ээ… — парень посадил кошек в куртку и бросился прочь в тёмную дымку дождя прежде, чем Джисон успел пошевелиться.

— Подожди! Я… блять, — Джисон вздохнул, мокрое от дождя тело поникло. _«Чёрт, я даже не узнал его имени. Думаю, я никогда не увижу его снова.»_

И тогда он заметил мельком ярко-оранжевый свитер: свитер таинственного парня, который он положил в коробку. Джисон наклонился, взял одежду и перекинул её через руку. Несмотря на стекающие по спине капли, на его лице появилась лёгкая улыбка. У него было преимущество: у него была подсказка. Этот байкер пробудил в нём интерес, и теперь Джисон был полон решимости найти его. Его сердце билось быстрее только лишь от одной мысли, что он увидит его ещё раз, даже если он понял причину этому намного позже. Если быть точным, то спустя один год, два месяца и триста пятнадцать размытых фотографий.

_«Думаю, у судьбы и правда в конце концов другие планы на меня.»_


	16. Ян Чонин, улица Нони и новый образ

— **После того** , что ты устроил вчера, ты теряешь все свои привилегии, — сказал Чанбин во время завтрака следующим утром. — С этого момента ты ни на шаг от нас не отходишь. Попрощайся со своей независимостью, ребёнок.

Чонин простонал, но ничего не сказал, а просто продолжил жевать свою мини-пиццу. Он хотел возразить, но не мог отрицать, что он был не прав, потому что не рассказал своим друзьям о планах и бессовестно нарушил самое главное правило «потерянных душ». Кроме того, он чуть не убил себя, чего можно было бы избежать, если бы он вообще не ушёл.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он с набитым ртом. — Просто, _пожалуйста_ , скажи мне, что мы не пойдем в магазин за продуктами. Это отстойно.

— Не-а! — улыбнулся Хёнджин. — Сегодня мы пойдём на улицу Нони!

Чонин сразу же подскочил, интерес бурлил в его венах.

— Подожди, Нони? _Серьёзно?_

Улица Нони была одним из любимых мест Чонина в Лехуа (после пляжа, конечно). Это был приморский торговый район, который часто посещали туристы и местные жители из-за разнообразия магазинов и быстрого доступа к одному из небольших пляжей Лехуа. Недалеко был магазин под названием «District Nine», в котором продавалась одежда от пастельных кроп-топов до спортивной одежды; самый престижный (и дорогой) в городе ювелирный салон «Rock»; небольшой круглосуточный магазин «Glow»; тренажёрный зал «Boxer», который обычно наполнен членами «потерянных душ»; салон красоты «Mirror», в котором Хёнджин проводил довольно много времени; и кафе «JYP», лучший (и единственный) ресторан в городе.

— Ага, — Хёнджин провёл рукой по волосам (Чонин никогда не мог понять, как его волосы всегда остаются гладкими, даже если он только проснулся). — Мне нужно подстричься, чтобы я мог вернуться к своей королевской красоте. Я начинаю отращивать маллет, и я почти уверен, что мой мужчина не влюбится в меня, если я начну выглядеть как цыпочка.

Чанбин выплюнул свой сок.

— Подожди, твоя новая цель — _парень_?

Хёнджин пожал плечами.

— Ага. И?

— Нет, ничего, просто это… — низкий парень некомфортно заёрзал. — Я не знал, что тебе нравятся мужчины. У меня всё нормально с этим, но тебе лучше быть осторожным с тем, кому ты говоришь, что…

Хёнджин беспечно откинулся на спинку стула.

— Ну, с моей точки зрения, красота это красота, не важно какого пола. Если остальные в банде против этого, то они могут отсосать мне, — он поднял бровь. — В любом случае, я думал, ты уже знаешь. Я буквально сказал тебе вчера об этом, и ты видел, как я _флиртую_.

— Я думал, это было по-дружески! Ты постоянно делаешь эту хрень с нами!

— Ага, но с вами, парни, это «не гомо». С Сынмином это «очень гомо».

— Подожди, тебе нравится та _крыса_?

Как только Хёнджин раскрыл рот, чтобы защитить своего (самопровозглашённого) будущего парня, Чонин подал голос.

— Эм, могу я пойти в «Mirror» с тобой? Я думал о том, чтобы поменять прическу…

Хёнджин и Чанбин сразу же перестали ругаться, когда услышали просьбу своего друга.

— Конечно! — прощебетал брюнет, щипая младшего за щеку (слишком сильно к неудовольствию Чонина). — Какие мысли у тебя есть по поводу прически?

— Эм… я хотел попробовать покрасить их.

Они вдвоём шокировано вздохнули, а вилка Минхо звякнула о тарелку.

— Наша детка выросла! — взвизгнул Хёнджин и потянулся через весь стол, чтобы обнять Чонина. — Чанбин, Минхо, он, наконец, стал взрослым! Сначала он изменит прическу, потом сделает татуировку, потом…

— Ладно, ладно, хватит навязывать ему свои глупые мечты, — сказал Чанбин закатывая глаза, после того как расцепил этих двоих. — Это здорово, что ты начинаешь немного выходить за рамки своих норм, малыш, но это так не похоже на то, что ты захотел бы сделать, поэтому я спрошу: почему?

Чонин немного помолчал, пытаясь подобрать хороший ответ. Это правда, что он даже никогда _не думал_ о такой вещи как покраска волос, но опять же за последнее время он сделал много вещей, которые он не думал, что когда-либо сделает. Он был, по большей части, человеком, который пытался не делать ничего импульсивного или радикального, поскольку его целью было не привлекать внимания, поэтому окрашивание волос противоречит всему, над чем он работал все эти годы. Люди будут смотреть. Люди заметят. Люди _увидят_.

_«Но это то, чего я хочу. Я хочу, чтобы кто-то меня увидел.»_

— Я думаю, я просто хочу попробовать что-то новое, — ответил он, и Чанбин кивнул в подтверждение.

— Я горжусь тобой, АйЭн. Не пора ли нам идти?

Два парня напротив него взволнованно кивнули и, повернув голову, он увидел Минхо, моющего их грязную посуду и пожимающего плечами в кожаной куртке. Чанбин улыбнулся старшему, воспринимая его невербальные сигналы как знак того, что он тоже хочет идти.

— Хорошо, тогда поехали, парни.

***

Чонин был внутри «Mirror» всего пару раз, так что он был очень благодарен за то, что Хёнджин был с ним в этот день. Его друг был частым клиентом, и приходил сюда как минимум три раза в неделю за советами по красоте или чтобы пофлиртовать с работницами, но было ясно, что сегодня он был на задании, когда вошел внутрь, не подмигнув девушке на кассе.

— Я буду краток: стрижка для меня и покраска для моего друга. Дайте хорошего мастера для него — он заслуживает всего самого лучшего — и мне как обычно, — он положил на прилавок пару долларов, говоря — сдачи не надо, — и сел на одно из кресел.

 _«Он ведёт себя так, будто владеет этим местом или что-то вроде»_ , — подумал Чонин, фыркнув.

— Извините, он… — он замолчал, когда увидел боготворящий взгляд на лице работницы. — _«Вау, да все вокруг пляшут под его дудку. Должно быть это клёво, когда кто-то влюбляется в тебя с первого взгляда.»_ В его мыслях появилось лицо, но он быстро избавился от него, когда к нему подошёл мужчина.

— Ты друг Хёнджина? — спросил он, и Чонин заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза. Мало того, что работник был пугающим как чёрт, но также он был абсолютно красив. Серьёзность в его взгляде, только подчеркивала его красоту, и это было немного слишком для бедного гейского сердечка Чонина. В то же время осознание пронзило его мозг. _«Почему мне кажется, что я уже видел его раньше?»_

— Да… — скромно сказал он. Мужчина кивнул и начал идти к одному из кресел, Чонин быстро пошёл за ним, после того как понял, что ему нужно это сделать.

— Меня зовут Джинён, — сказал он, и тогда Чонин понял, кто он. Долгое время Хёнджин, не затыкаясь, говорил о парне по имени Пак Джинён, которого он увидел в один из своих визитов в салон. Он разглагольствовал о том, как хорошо он укладывает волосы, и о том, что он был тут лучшим. Пока однажды, Хёнджину не выпала возможность получить стрижку от него, но после этого он никогда не просил его снова.

— Почему? — вспомнил Чонин, как он однажды спрашивал.

Хёнджин тряхнул головой с грустным взглядом.

— Его аура… просто быть рядом с ним было огромной честью. Я не заслуживаю его присутствия, — он драматично положил руку на лицо. — Я не смею о таком даже мечтать!

 _«Он, скорее всего, сейчас очень ревнует»_ , — подумал Чонин. И точно, когда он обернулся, он увидел, как Хёнджин пялится на них, его челюсть почти касалась пола. Работница помахала рукой у него перед глазами со смущённым выражением лица, а Чонин попытался прикусить свой смех.

— Садись сюда, — твёрдый голос Джинёна привлёк внимание байкера, и он быстро вскарабкался на стул, на который он указывал. — О каком цвете ты думаешь?

— Эм… — Чонин засомневался, внезапно почувствовав себя неловко. — Я думал на счет красного, но я не до конца уверен…

Джинён в согласии замычал.

— Если сделать хорошо, то красный хорошо подойдет к цвету твоей кожи. Тем не менее, одно неверное движение и ты закончишь, выглядя как помидор на ножках, — он взял в руку несколько прядей Чонина. — Но я не поступлю с тобой так. Я, конечно, _мог бы_ , но я не буду.

_«Он… он шутит? Я вот не уверен.»_

Словно услышав его мысли, Джинён улыбнулся и похлопал по плечу.

— Выше нос, парень. Я просто шучу. Верь мне, я сделаю так, что ты будешь выглядеть хорошо, или посещение за мой счет, — и вытащив из ниоткуда накидку с принтом в цветочек, он повязал её вокруг шеи Чонина. — Я лучший здесь не без причины. Плюс, любой друг Хван Хёнджина может быть уверен, что я всё сделаю в лучшем виде. Он один из немногих людей, которых я готов видеть каждый день.

И когда сеанс начался, Чонин сделал мысленную пометку позже рассказать об этом Хёнджину.

***

Стрижку Хёнджина закончили раньше, поэтому он пошёл по магазинам, периодически заходя проведать его с закусками (или показать новые вещи, которые он купил). Когда он вернулся под конец сеанса, он почти уронил большую колу, которую держал в руках. Его глаза были размером с блюдце, и Чонин хотел съёжиться в смущении.

— АйЭни… ты выглядишь…

— Странно? — младший прикрыл лицо руками. — А, я знал! Я не должен был делать это! Было глупо думать о том, что это будет хорошей идеей…

Внезапно, Хёнджин появился рядом с ним и дал ему подзатыльник.

— Нет, тупица! Ты выглядишь таким взрослым! Моя… _моя детка так выросла!_

Его голос дрожал, и когда Чонин убрал руки от лица, он увидел, что его друг был на грани слёз.

— О боже, ты такой драматичный, — простонал младший с покрасневшими ушами. Но он не мог не принять во внимание загоревшуюся в груди искру от слов Хёнджина, — в конце концов, его друг был _ужасным_ модником, так что, если он думал, что это выглядит хорошо, значит так оно и есть.

_«Это красный, — подумал он, глядя в зеркало перед собой, — но не **слишком** красный. Он яркий, но не **слишком** яркий. Он отличается, но… он милый. **Очень** милый.»_

— Большое спасибо, Джинён, — улыбнулся он. — Ты действительно лучший тут.

Мужчина мягко улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Это моя работа. А теперь, если ты извинишь, мне нужно вернуться к работе, — и с этими словами он направился к посетителю, зашедшему в салон.

Пара байкеров стояли в тишине, пока Хёнджин не нарушил её.

— …Так, почему ты сделал это?

— А? — смущённо спросил Чонин. — Сделал что?

— Не притворяйся тупицей, — сказал его друг. — Я знаю тебя несколько лет, и какие-то спонтанные вещи, вещи, которые привлекут к тебе внимание, это не то, что ты стал бы делать. — Он сделал глоток колы. — Это девушка, не так ли?

Если бы у Чонина было что-то во рту в этот момент, он бы выплюнул это от шока.

— _Что?_

— Верь мне, парень. Я _знаю_ , как это работает. Скромные парни вроде тебя не делают такие вещи _просто так_ — они делают так, чтобы привлечь внимание цыпочек, — он заговорчески поиграл бровями, и Чонин захотел умереть прямо на этом месте. — Так кто это? Что за счастливица, которую ты пытаешься соблазнить?

— Это… это не так! Нет никакой девушки!

— О, так это парень? — спросил Хёнджин, невинно склонив голову на бок, и когда Чонин хотел опровергнуть это, он обнаружил, что слова застряли у него в горле.

— Я…я… — _«Что со мной не так? Почему я не могу сказать ему, что он не прав.»_

Хёнджин взвизгнул и взволнованно захлопал в ладоши.

— О-о, я был прав! Ты пытаешься заполучить себе парня, прямо как я! — он крепко сжал плечи Чонина. — Дай-ка подумать, тебе нравится один из тех сёрферов, не так ли?

— Ч-что? Нет! — но было слишком поздно, Хёнджин уже перестал слушать. Вместо этого он скакал по салону от радости, задрав руки в воздух. — Хё…

— АйЭни вырос! АйЭни вырос! — восклицал байкер, и Чонин раздражённо провёл рукой по лицу. _«О боже, он такой идиот…»_

Однако где-то в глубине головы Чонина был тоненький голос, который продолжал его мучить, даже когда они ушли из салона и поехали вчетвером домой. _«Ты знаешь, он прав»_ , — говорил голос, и не важно насколько сильно Чонин **пытался затолкать его глубже, он не мог отрицать правды**. — _« **Ты делаешь это из-за него.** Ты просто хочешь внимания, не так ли?»_

 _«Заткнись, мозг»_ , — подумал Чонин. — _«Да, может быть Хёнджин был прав. **Я делаю** это из-за парня. И что? Это ничего не значит. Это вообще ничего не значит. Больше не думать об этом. Конец. Всё.»_

Он был так занят в своих мыслях, что даже не посмотрел на море, пока они ехали домой.


	17. Со Чанбин, парень с веснушками и проблема с розовым свитером

**Со Чанбин** двадцати (с половиной) лет от роду, не планировал тратить все свои сбережения в «District 9» в тот день, когда он пришёл на улицу Нони. Однако, когда он блуждал там и увидел футболку с черепом на витрине, он понял, что должен купить её.

— Минхо, думаю, я задержусь тут на пару минут, — сказал он своему другу, который, как обычно, гулял с ним. Брюнет просто кивнул и продолжил идти, одному богу известно куда — Чанбин даже не пытался спросить, так как уже зашёл в магазин.

Лучшее, что было в «District 9» — его _обширность_. Он был огромным, и в нём были почти все стили, о которых вы могли подумать: темный и эмо, мягкий и пастельный, яркий неоновый и другие. Что было ещё лучше, так это то, что в нём было легко ориентироваться. Например, вместо того, чтобы потратить час на поиски фланели среди всей другой одежды, Чанбин мог просто подойти к гигантской стене, где висели все фланелевые пиджаки, и выбрать тот, что ему нравится.

Он сразу же пошёл в дальнюю секцию, где была более открытая одежда, и заметил ту самую футболку с черепом, которая была на витрине. Однако, возникла проблема.

Её было не достать.

Чанбин, в большинстве случаев, не позволял своему росту мешать делать что-либо. Несмотря на то, что он и правда был ниже, чем большинство парней в его возрасте, это не делало его менее пугающим; всё, что он должен был сделать, чтобы поставить людей на место — посмотреть на них своим фирменным взглядом, и они начнут дрожать от страха. Но дело именно в том, что он невысокого роста, а невысокие люди не способны делать некоторые вещи; например, доставать до верхней полки в любом магазине на улице Нони.

 _«Кто, чёрт возьми, разрешил это?»_ — подумал он сердито, убирая руку, когда понял, что его усилия бесполезны. — _«Такая высота полок должна быть вне закона. Кто бы их не придумал, он может отсосать.»_

Чанбин отчаялся. Он очень хотел эту рубашку, настолько, что готов был рискнуть своей репутацией ради неё. Он быстро осмотрелся вокруг, чтобы удостовериться, что рядом никого нет, прежде чем снова повернуться к полке. _«Ну же, Чанбин. Это может быть унизительно, но, по крайней мере, ты будешь выглядеть чертовски круто в этой футболке.»_ Так что, проглотив свою гордость, Чанбин слегка присел…

…и прыгнул.

И ещё раз.

И ещё.

— Какого чёрта у меня не получается? — он уже кипел от злости после четвёртого прыжка. Он был уверен, что выглядит нелепо — в конце концов, он был крошечным парнем, прыгающим на месте и размахивающим руками, пытаясь достать грёбанную футболку — и это только распалило его ещё больше.

 _«Да в жопу всё!»_ — подумал он и приготовился прыгнуть ещё выше, чем во все прошлые разы. Он потрусил ногами, присел на корточки и…

— Нужна помощь?

Чанбин обернулся и увидел знакомого брюнета, улыбающегося ему, с искоркой веселья в глазах. _Ли Феликс._ Он был одним из тех сёрферов, с которыми подружился Чонин, и Чанбин всё ещё не понимал причину. Веснушчатый парень был сплошным наказанием. Он постоянно смеялся, улыбался и излучал свет; и всё это было слишком для Чанбина. Когда они в прошлый раз застряли вместе, это отняло у него _много_ сил, и Чанбин жаловался Минхо всю дорогу домой: как Феликс нарушил все личные границы, как Феликс никогда не оставлял его одного, как Феликс случайно назвал его «Бинни», словно они были давними приятелями. Чанбин был очень раздражён, ложась спать той ночью, и почувствовал себя лучше, только когда понял, что на следующий день рядом не будет ни одного сёрфера.

Или он думал, что так будет.

— Какого чёрта тебе надо? — прорычал байкер. Он ненавидел выглядеть глупо перед людьми больше всего в мире, и быстро поборов своё смущение, сменил его мрачным взглядом.

Улыбка Феликса пропала, но уже через секунду появилась вновь, как будто она всегда там и была.

— Ну, я увидел, что кому-то нужна помощь, и естественно, я подошёл помочь. — Чанбин смотрел, как Феликс поднял руку, с лёгкостью схватил рубашку и отдал ему в руки. — Я не думал, что этим человеком окажешься ты.

Чанбин выхватил рубашку из рук Феликса и прищурился.

— Мне не нужна помощь. Я прекрасно справляюсь сам.

Феликс засмеялся. Это был живой и искренний звук.

— Конечно, Бин… — он широко открыл глаза. — Эм, Чанбин.

Байкер не пропустил его оговорку, и его глаза сузились ещё больше.

— Кажется, я говорил тебе не звать меня так, — пробормотал он, проходя мимо него. Куда? Без понятия. Главное — подальше от сёрфера.

Однако, фактор, который он не учёл — его короткие ноги, которые намного короче, чем у Феликса — поэтому прошло совсем немного времени прежде, чем парень догнал его.

— Подожди… Чанбин! — он смеялся. — Прости меня! Вернись!

— Нет. — Чанбин ускорил шаг, петляя между стеллажами, пытаясь оторваться от Феликса. _«Почему этот парень так настойчиво раздражает меня?»_

— Я не понимаю, почему тебе это не нравится, — сказал Феликс, когда Чанбин обернулся около какой-то девушки, разговаривающей по телефону. — Тебе это очень идёт!

— Слишком мило. Плохо влияет на мой образ.

— Что плохого в том, чтобы быть милым?

— Всё! — огрызнулся Чанбин. Не услышав ответа, он повернул голову и увидел, что Феликса нигде нет. Он нахмурился в замешательстве. _«Какого чёрта? Куда он делся? Стоп… Почему это должно меня волновать? Он ушёл, вот что важно._ » — Тем не менее, беспокойная мысль проскочила у него в голове. — « _Может, он потерялся? В конце концов, этот парень — тупица. Должен ли я позвонить ему? Не, глупость какая-то. Наверное, он встретил кого-то из своих друзей и бросил меня.»_ — Чанбин нахмурился и начал идти дальше. — _«Да, думаю, так и есть. Я не виню его. Он будет более счастливым, общаясь с кем-то, кто не такой придурок.»_

Чанбин остановился, чтобы отряхнуть джинсы, когда услышал стремительно приближающиеся шаги. Сначала он не придал этому большого значения, но затем он услышал знакомый глубокий голос, выкрикивающий его имя, и быстро обернулся.

— Фе… — Прежде чем Чанбин закончил произносить его имя, парень свалился прямо на него и обвил руки вокруг талии. — Что за?..

— Наконец-то я нашёл тебя! — засмеялся сёрфер, выпустив старшего из объятий, который всё ещё не двигался из-за его прикосновения. — Я везде тебя искал! Мне было интересно, куда ты ушёл.

Чанбин поднял бровь.

— Я думал, ты ушёл со своими друзьями или что-то ещё.

— А? — Феликс выглядел смущённым. — Почему ты так подумал? Я просто остановился, потому что нашёл кое-что очень милое.

Чувство радости разлилось в груди Чанбина. _«Итак, он не бросил меня из-за кого-то другого.»_

— Понятно.

— Говоря об этом, хочешь посмотреть, что я выбрал для тебя? — спросил Феликс. — Я увидел его и подумал, что тебе очень пойдёт, поэтому и купил!

— У тебя есть что-то для меня? — Чанбин не смог сдержать удивления в голосе, пока Феликс копался в сумке. Он почти не получал подарков, так как все его друзья были маленькими говнюками, поэтому было неожиданно, что кто-то дарит ему подарок.

— Ага! — сказал Феликс и вытащил вещь из сумки. — Та-да!

Чанбин замолчал. На его лице не было ни единой эмоции, пока он смотрел на подарок Феликса. Спустя почти минуту пристального разглядывания он, наконец, заговорил.

— Феликс?..

— Да?

— Что, во имя Господа, заставило тебя подумать, что я когда-либо в своей жизни надену _светло-розовый_ _свитер_?

— Ничего! Именно поэтому я купил его! — Чанбин резко поднял на него взгляд, надеясь, что Феликс шутит, но тот только шире улыбнулся. — Нет, правда! Вы там, в «потерянных душах», никогда не носите что-то кроме чёрного, серого или тёмно-белого.

— Тёмно-белого даже не…

— Так что я решил помочь тебе расширить кругозор в одежде! — Он сунул свитер в руки байкера. — Поверь мне, ты будешь выглядеть _прекрасно_ в нём. Я точно знаю.

— Ни за что! Я не хочу! — возразил Чанбин, сморщив лицо от отвращения. — Я ненавижу розовый! И свитера! Я возвращаю его.

Феликс неожиданно вытащил свой телефон из заднего кармана.

— Упс, кто-то звонит! — засмеялся он. Чанбин никакого звонка не слышал. — Да? Чани? Хочешь, чтобы я пришёл к тебе прямо сейчас? Окей, как скажешь! — он отстранил телефон от уха и нажал на экран (который был тёмным). — Буп!

— Подожди, ты не…

Феликс (сотый раз за день) перебил его.

— Прости, Чанбин, я с удовольствием бы остался и поболтал, но мне надо идти. Полагаю, ты остаёшься с этим свитером! — прежде чем байкер смог возразить, он быстро побежал прочь, выкрикивая: — Никаких возвратов! Никаких возвратов! Лучше бы тебе оставить его.

— Эй! — крикнул Чанбин, но было слишком поздно: Феликс уже исчез. Он вздохнул, уставившись на этот ужасный розовый свитер. _«Ну, полагаю я могу забрать его домой и сжечь. Да, звучит хорошо.»_

Но, когда позже он пришёл домой и попрощался со своими друзьями, которые ушли заниматься своими делами, он обнаружил себя сидящим на кровати, снова и снова разглядывающим свитер в своих руках.

_«Что с тобой не так, Чанбин? Перестань быть таким милым и избавься от свитера! У тебя обычно нет проблем с такими вещами! Почему ты внезапно стал таким мягким?»_

В то время как он спорил сам с собой, его дверь со скрипом отворилась.

— Чанбин? Ты можешь?.. Погоди, что это у тебя в руках?

Чанбин широко открыл глаза, обернулся и увидел Чонина, стоящего у двери.

— Чонин, убирайся нахер отсюда! — заорал он, пытаясь спрятать свитер под одеяло. Он услышал, как младший, заикаясь, извинился и быстро закрыл дверь.

Чанбин вздохнул и рухнул на кровать. _«Это было немного грубо_ », — подумал он. — _«Наверное, мне стоит извиниться. Я не могу быть грубым с Чонином — он наш маленький малыш.»_

— Чонин? — позвал он, и дверь почти сразу открылась со скрипом. — Подожди, ты стоял там и ждал, когда я позову тебя обратно?

— Я знал, что ты захочешь извиниться.

Чанбин закатил глаза, когда Чонин зашёл в комнату с дерзкой ухмылкой.

— Маленький говнюк. Ты очень хорошо меня знаешь, — он приобнял младшего за плечо и потрепал по волосам, не смотря на скулёж в протест. — Ты везунчик. Ты единственный, у кого я могу просить прощения.

Чонин засмеялся.

— Потому что ты слишком гордый! Знаю, ты думаешь, что это неправильно, но время от времени ты должен уступать своей мягкой стороне.

— Я не должен… — замолк на полуслове Чанбин, когда в его голове появилась одна мысль. — Подожди, Чонин, я хочу у тебя кое-что спросить.

— Так что такое? — спросил Чонин, выскальзывая из рук Чанбина и заваливаясь на кровать.

_«Не могу поверить, что делаю это.»_

— Ээ… Слушай, если кто-то даёт тебе что-то, что ты очень-очень ненавидишь, ты выбросишь или оставишь эту вещь?

Чонин пожал плечами.

— Оставлю. Будет грубо выкидывать её.

— Ты не понимаешь, — продолжил Чанбин. — Обычно я… точнее чисто гипотетически какой-то человек в этой ситуации — у него не было бы проблем с тем, чтобы сжечь эту вещь. Но сейчас этот человек в противоречии с самим собой, что совсем не похоже на него. — Парень пристыженно разглядывал свои колени. Он чувствовал себя очень уязвимым перед Чонином, и он ненавидел это чувство. Однако Чонин был тем единственным, кто знал обе его стороны, а не только ту грубую, которую он показывал всем остальным, так что он надеялся, что младший не будет его осуждать.

Чонин некоторое время молчал.

— Чанбин, — аккуратно начал он, — тебе кто-то нравится?

— Нарываешься?

Чонин быстро замахал руками.

— Нет! Просто иногда люди меняются, когда влюбляются. Просто предположил, — он взглянул на Чанбина. — Так ты?..

— За все двадцать лет, что я живу, мне нравился только один человек, и это тот, кого я знал несколько лет, — сказал Чанбин невозмутимым голосом. — Не думаю, что могу влюбиться в кого-то, кого знаю четыре дня.

Чонин слегка кивнул.

— Понятно. Ну, а ты знаешь почему тебе сделали подарок?

— Нет… — ответил Чанбин, замалчивая то, что он только что проговорился, что он был тем самым «гипотетическим человеком». — Он сделал это, чтобы быть… милым, наверное? Не знаю.

— Хм, — произнёс Чонин. — Если ты даришь кому-то подарок без повода, он много для тебя значит. Обычно никто не делает сюрпризов просто так, верно? — Чанбин покачал головой. — Вот именно. Будет очень грубо игнорировать его чувства. Оставь его.

Чанбин перевёл взгляд на тёмные простыни, где был спрятан свитер.

— Даже если я ненавижу эту вещь?

— Даже если ненавидишь.

Чанбин застонал.

— Отлично. Спасибо за помощь. Теперь выметайся. — Он быстро вытолкнул младшего из комнаты и вытащил свитер. _«Кажется, он выглядит неплохо»_ , — подумал Чанбин, — _«Хоть и не подходит мне совсем.»_

Он вздохнул и подошёл к своему шкафу. _«Была не была. Свитер милый, поэтому я оставлю его.»_ Он провёл рукой по мягкому рукаву, прежде чем повесить вещь в шкаф. _«Забавно. Единственное яркое пятно посреди этой темноты.»_ Розовый выделялся настолько сильно, что выглядел нелепо среди чёрной одежды, принадлежавшей Чанбину. И легкая улыбка появилась на его лице от этой картины.

Но потом он заметил кое-что. Присмотревшись получше, глаза байкера распахнулись, когда он подумал про себя:

_«Стоп, откуда он, чёрт возьми, знает мой размер?»_


	18. Хан Джисон, байкер с ямочками и секрет

**Джисон стукнул** пустым стаканом по стойке с закрытыми глазами и пустым выражением лица.

— Налей мне ещё и побыстрее, — сказал он работнику по другую сторону стойки, который слегка приподнял бровь в ответ.

— Джисон, почему ты ведёшь себя так, будто ты в баре? Это семейное кафе, ради Бога, — сказал Уджин и, тряхнув головой, взял стакан.

— Уджин, я здесь, чтобы запить свои проблемы, так что, пожалуйста, порадуй меня на одну секунду, — простонал Джисон, недовольный от того, что его образ «крутого парня» был разрушен его другом.

— Ты пьёшь яблочный сок.

— Заткнись!

У Джисона был не очень хороший день. Когда он проснулся, он решил достать свою секретную коробку из шкафа, чтобы полюбоваться бесчисленными фотографиями Минхо, которые он сделал в прошлом (даже если они были слишком мутными, чтобы что-то разглядеть). Тем не менее, было ошибкой пить колу, пока он занимался этим, потому что всё закончилось тем, что он залил все фотографии.

Нет нужды говорить, что он был _опустошён_.

Джисон решил пойти в кафе «JYP», где он мог смыть своё отчаяние, пользуясь их политикой в неограниченном обновлении напитков и жалуясь своему давнему другу Уджину, который работал в тот день. Сразу, как только он зашёл внутрь с лицом «я-хочу-умереть», Уджин усадил его и начал слушать его историю.

Джисону потребовалось шесть стаканов яблочного сока, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Когда он прикончил одиннадцатый стакан (он делал это только, чтобы понадоедать Уджину), он встал со своего места и попрощался со своим другом. Но когда он подходил к двери, его внимание привлекло знакомое лицо, и он застыл на месте.

— Чонин? — воскликнул он, и байкер с ямочками, оторвавшись от телефона, заметил сёрфера, смотрящего на него с широко раскрытыми глазами. Мальчик лучезарно улыбнулся, сверкнув брекетами.

— Джисон!

Они обнялись, сияя улыбками на всю комнату.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, приятель! — сделал комплимент Джисон, хлопая младшего по спине. — Кто знал, что тебе так пойдут красные волосы? — Чонин скромно рассмеялся. — Серьёзно, парень, ты выглядишь _чертовски_ круто.

Чонин поблагодарил его с румянцем на щеках.

— Что ты тут делаешь? Я никогда не видел тебя в этом кафе раньше.

— Э… — Джисон не особо хотел рассказывать, что пришёл сюда, чтобы поплакаться над одним из друзей байкера… это было бы странно. — Просто… зависал. Отдыхал. Ну ты знаешь, всякое такое, что делают сёрферы.

Спасибо Господу, всё выглядело так, будто Чонин поверил.

— Клёво! Я пришёл сюда, чтобы купить еды, а потом вернусь домой к друзьям. Хочешь подождать со мной? Это не должно занять много времени, — байкер опустил глаза в пол. — Я имею в виду, только, если ты _хочешь_. Всё в порядке, если нет. Я пойму.

Джисон улыбнулся тому, какой Чонин застенчивый. Было приятно видеть такое несоответствие, байкер, который не угрожает и излишне не грубит другим. _Ну, если не считать Минхо._

— Конечно! Я в любом случае рад составить тебе компанию, — он присел за маленький столик и с комфортом устроился на кресле.

— Эм… Джисон? Есть кое-что, что интересует меня уже некоторое время… — Джисон приподнял бровь, когда заметил, как Чонин нервно мнёт пальцы. — Это может быть немного личным.

Джисон беспечно пожал плечами.

— Валяй, парень.

— Ты… у тебя есть что-то к Минхо?

Если бы сёрфер пил что-то в этот момент, он бы выплюнул всё от шока. _«Чёрт возьми. Как он понял?»_ — Его молчание послужило ответом для Чонина, так что он дьявольски улыбнулся и захлопал.

— Я знал! О, чувак, это так хорошо!

Когда Джисон, наконец, пришёл в себя, он с жаром выпалил:

— Как... Что...

Чонин захихикал.

— Когда я встретил тебя в первый раз, Чан сказал что-то о сжигании твоих фотографий Минхо. Потом, позже той ночью, ты много на него смотрел и пытался держаться поближе. И на пляже, вы, парни, были вместе! Я думаю, я просто сложил два и два, — он замолчал, — а ещё Чан рассказал мне.

 _«Что за крыса!»_ — Джисон мысленно схватил Чана за шею за то, что тот сдал его. — _«Как он мог рассказать Чонину мой самый большой секрет? Секундочку…»_

— Подожди, — Джисон ткнул пальцем в грудь Чонина. — Когда это вы с Чаном успели так спеться? Вы, ребята, встретились, типа, пять дней назад.

Чонин замолк.

— Эм… Ну, мы много переписывались и всякое такое…

Было что-то, о чём он не сказал сёрферу, и Джисон был полон решимости выяснить это. _«_ _Чан один из самых сухих людей по переписке, которого я когда-либо встречал», —_ размышлял он, _— «и всё же как-то они сблизились, переписываясь друг с другом. Так что это означает, что Чан на самом деле прикладывает усилия. Но почему? Он никогда не прикладывает таких усилий со мной, Сынмином или Феликсом. Должно быть Чонин очень особенный для него.»_

Он шокировано вздохнул.

— Чонин, — сказал он. — Вы с Чаном встречаетесь?

Чонин подавился воздухом и покраснел.

— Н-нет, — заикнулся он. — Мы… У нас не такие отношения!

Джисон насупился. Как бы он ни дразнил Чана его дружбой с Чонином, он действительно хотел бы видеть их вместе. Они были очаровательны и — с его точки зрения — _отлично_ подходили друг другу. Байкер и сёрфер, два несчастных влюблённых, тонущих друг в друге, даже если общество пытается разлучить их! Это гениально. И так клишировано! Но Джисон был фанатом клише, так что ему всё нравилось.

— Какой ужас, — вздохнул он. — Вы бы выглядели очень мило вместе.

Чонин выглядел смущённым.

— Я думал, Чан не по парням? — на это Джисон взорвался смехом, и румянец Чонина стал ещё сильнее, на этот раз из-за смущения. — Что?

— Чан — би, и, по крайней мере, гей побольше моего, — прохрипел Джисон. — Верь мне, он натурален как пластиковый газон. С чего ты вообще это взял?

Чонин пожал плечами, но Джисон успел заметить маленькую улыбочку, промелькнувшую на его лице.

— Не знаю. Просто спросил.

Любопытство расцвело в Джисоне.

— Подожди, Чонин, тебе нравится…

Конечно, в это самое время их официант решил появиться.

— Ваш заказ, сэр! — прощебетал он, протягивая несколько бумажных пакетов, казалось, наполненных до краев. — Хорошего вам дня!

— Спасибо, — Чонин забрал еду с благодарной улыбкой и повернулся к Джисону. — Что ты говорил?

— Не важно, — Джисон почувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что пытался задать такой личный вопрос. Сексуальные предпочтения Чонина только его дело, и если он почувствует себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы поделиться этим с другими, то это будет его выбор. Джисон подождет, когда он будет готов открыться, он не будет спрашивать, потенциально загоняя его в неловкую ситуацию.

— Как скажешь, — сказал Чонин и встал со своего места, чтобы уйти. — Спасибо, что подождал со мной, Джисон! Было очень здорово снова встретить тебя. И не переживай, — он подмигнул с хитрой улыбкой. — Я не расскажу Минхо о твоей маленькой влюблённости.

Лицо Джисона кажется было горячее, чем пустыня Сахара.

— Лучше бы тебе не делать этого! — проскулил он, шлёпая байкера по плечу, и получая смех в ответ.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Мне лучше идти, пока мои друзья не взорвали мой телефон. Пока-пока, Джисон! — Чонин попытался помахать рукой, держащей пакеты, после чего направился к выходу. Сразу после того, как он ушёл, Джисон вытащил телефон и сделал фотографию мальчика, пока он не пропал из виду. Он улыбнулся, счастливый от того, что на этот раз фотография не получилась размытой.

**Джисон:**   
**[фото отправлено]**   
**смотри кого я**   
**встретил сегодня 👀**

**_Чани печатает…_ **


	19. Бан Чан, сомнительный разговор и случай с дежавю

**Две недели.**

Две длинные напряжённые недели.

Столько времени прошло до того, как они увидели друг друга снова.

Глаза Чана сфокусировались на нём, как только он вошёл в кафе «JYP» тем утром, решив быстро позавтракать прежде чем идти. Его было нетрудно заметить, даже среди заполненных столиков и огромной толпы. Он сидел среди своих друзей в кожаных куртках и с аппетитом ел блинчики, смеясь над тем, что они говорили. Его волосы торчали как у белой вороны — белой, восхитительной, привлекательной, вороны.

Он мысленно готовился к этому моменту. Он постоянно рассматривал фотографию, что прислал ему Джисон, изучая каждую мелочь, какую только мог, и запоминая каждую прядь волос. Он был уверен, что будет в порядке, если они встретятся снова. Однако в то утро он понял, что фотография от Джисона едва ли себя оправдала. Он был…

— Красивый, — выдохнул Чан, когда встретился глазами с Чонином.

— Чани! — И почти сразу трое его друзей повернулись туда, где стоял Чан. Выражение их лиц напомнило Чану, будто хищник оценивает свою жертву: смертельное. Будто они пытались сказать: _«Не подходи, а иначе мы разорвём тебя в клочья»_. Он сглотнул и попытался сделать вид, что не слышал голоса Чонина, но было слишком поздно, парень уже вскочил со своего места и быстро побежал к нему.

Как только он почувствовал, что руки парня обвили его талию, его мозг коротнуло, и он замер. Он не был уверен, должен ли обнять его в ответ — м _ожно ли_? Судя по угрожающим взглядам байкеров, нельзя, но как только он решил отойти, услышал тихий голос Чонина:

— Я скучал по тебе.

 _«К чёрту всё»_ , — подумал Чан, обнимая младшего. — _«Если это то, из-за чего я умру, по крайней мере, я уйду с улыбкой.»_

Спустя время, Чан мог почувствовать, как остальные байкеры прожигают дыру в его спине, поэтому он заставил себя оторваться, хотя и не далеко.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал. — Услышав эти слова, Чонин улыбнулся. — А вот друзья твои, похоже, не особо скучали, — посмеиваясь, добавил Чан.

Чонин быстро обернулся, и его друзья сразу же отвели взгляды, будто и не смотрели вовсе. Чонин засмеялся. Чан до этого момента не думал, что ему так сильно хотелось услышать его смех.

— Не парься. Они смирились с тем, что произошло, но они всё ещё очень осторожны с сёрферами. Они никуда меня не пускают! — Чонин фыркнул, Чан нашёл это очень милым. — Это раздражает. Мне восемнадцать! Я могу делать то, что хочу, а не таскаться с ними повсюду словно я ребёнок!

Чан засмеялся, и волнение в его груди утихло. Он беспокоился, что друзья Чонина возненавидят его после случившегося две недели назад, так что ему было легче, зная, что они ведут себя так, просто потому что они байкеры.

 _«Они просто вели себя нормально»_ , — подумал он. — _«Будто ничего никогда не случалось. Не было ночевки. Не было дня на пляже. Никаких воспоминаний. Мы вернулись к самому началу. Почему мне от этого грустно?..»_

Чан моргнул, когда понял, что Чонин в ожидании смотрел на него.

— Прости, ты что-то сказал? Я задумался ненадолго, — сказал сёрфер задумчиво.

Чонин посмотрел вниз на свои руки и начал заламывать пальцы.

— Эм… Я спросил, не хочешь ли ты сесть и поесть с нами? Я не думаю, что смогу доесть все, и я не хочу просто переводить еду… плюс, будет клёво побыть вместе, так как мы давно не виделись.

 _«Он такой застенчивый!»_ — подумал Чан и попытался скрыть свою улыбку.

— Я бы с радостью, но что насчёт твоих друзей? Мне немного кажется, что они хотят, чтобы я ушёл, — он взглянул на трёх парней, пытающихся неприметно (неуспешно) проследить за ними. Он сдержал смех над их выходкой. — И мне также кажется, что за нами подглядывают.

Чонин хихикнул.

— Не беспокойся на их счёт, Чан! Идём, — не говоря больше ни слова, Чонин потянул Чана за их столик и посадил его на стул, информируя друзей, что Чан присоединится к ним за завтраком.

— Привет, парни, — поздоровался он в этой неловкой тишине, нависшей над столиком. Чанбин смотрел на него, накалывая на вилку кусок колбасы; Хёнджин смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, выливая нездоровое количество сиропа на свои вафли; и Минхо — ну, он просто вытащил книжку и начал читать.

После, казалось, вечного поедания завтрака в тишине, Чан открыл рот, чтобы спросить Минхо, что он читает, когда Хёнджин заговорил:

— Йоу, Чан. Сёрферам нравится, когда их соблазняют?

Глаза Чанбина стали размером с блюдце. Чонин подавился полоской бекона. Даже Минхо остановился на середине страницы. Чан моргнул.

— Э-э… Что?

— Ты слышал меня. — Хёнджин украл виноград с тарелки Чонина и закинул в рот. — Сёрферам нравится, когда их соблазняют?

_«Как он может говорить такое так небрежно?»_

— Ну, я думаю, это зависит от человека, — говорит он, изо всех сил пытаясь бороться с румянцем, подступающим к его шее.

— Что насчёт _тебя_? Тебе нравится, когда тебя соблазняют?

Чану хотелось забраться в нору и умереть. Это, наверное, самая смущающая беседа из всех, что у него когда-либо были. Он понятия не имел, что ответить — да? нет? он занимался сексом пару раз в прошлом, но ни один из них не был чем-то действительно хорошим; хотя, может, он просто не встретил нужного человека.

Чан не знал, что сделать, так что он пошёл безопасным путём, который мог придумать.

— Эм, а что?

Хёнджин наклонился вперёд с озорной улыбкой на лице.

— Я рад, что ты спросил. Я пытаюсь соблазнить одного сёрфера, и мне нужно выяснить, лучший путь к его сердцу — через мои руки или через мой член.

 _«Обе эти вещи имеют **очень** сомнительный оттенок»_, — подумал Чан, и в этот же момент Чанбин спросил:

— Разве это не одно и то же?

Хёнджин ударил его по голове.

— Нет, идиот! Под «моими руками» я имею в виду мои _действия_. Знаешь, дарить ему цветы и подарки, что-то вроде этого. А под «моим членом» я имею в виду…

— Ладно! Я думаю, мы поняли тебя, — резко прервал его Чан. — Ну, я знаю почти всех сёрферов в этом городе. Если ты мне скажешь, кто это, думаю я смогу тебе помочь.

Байкеры переглянулись, словно разговаривая без слов. Чанбин слегка покачал головой, но когда Чонин бросил на него умоляющий взгляд, он остановился (хоть и не выглядел счастливым из-за этого). Когда Хёнджин посмотрел на Минхо, всё, что он сделал это слегка подмигнул красивому парню, но, очевидно, этого оказалось достаточно, так что Хёнджин кивнул повернулся к Чану.

— Это Сынмин, — заявил он, и челюсть Чана упала. Он был уверен, что знал его, кем бы этот человек не оказался, но он не думал, что это один из его близких друзей! Внезапно события на пляже пронеслись у него в голове.

_«Неудивительно, что он так хотел пойти ко мне домой с Сынмином! Боже, почему я такой слепой?»_

Затем в его голове появилась другая мысль.

_«Подождите… Если у меня получится свести Хёнджина и Сынмина, может быть, этого будет достаточно, чтобы положить конец годам ненависти между байкерами и сёрферами! И это может стать хорошей возможностью стать ближе с его друзьями! Я гений!»_

— О! Хорошо… — Чан сухо сглотнул. — Ну, Сынмин не из тех парней, который бы торопил события, понимаешь? Ему может потребоваться некоторое время, прежде чем вы, парни… э…

— Потрахаемся? — любезно помогает Хёнджин, и тут из ниоткуда, в воздухе пролетела вилка и воткнулась в стол перед ним. Байкер вскрикнул от страха. — Погоди, что за?..

— Я не собираюсь это терпеть! — раздался голос с кухни, и Хёнджин немедленно закрыл рот.

— Эмм… Да, — Чан нервно хмыкнул. — То, что ты сказал. Ты должен относиться к нему хорошо и показать, что он может доверять тебе. Хороший совет: он любит маленькие, утончённые вещи, а не большие, кричащие; например, вместо целого букета, он предпочитает один цветок.

Хёндин сморщил нос.

— Это странно, чувак. Все девчонки, с которыми я был раньше, говорили мне, что чем больше, тем лучше. А теперь я должен делать всё ровно наоборот? — он провёл рукой по волосам. — Вещи, которые я делаю ради любви. Безумие.

Минхо фыркнул, словно он нашёл это смешным. Чан собирался спросить его, но его телефон в кармане завибрировал.

**жирная морда:**   
**😢☔️💦🥵💧🌊🤧**

_«И что это, чёрт подери, должно означать?»_ — подумал Чан, кладя телефон обратно в карман. Джисон (который был записан как жирная морда в его телефоне, потому что любит поесть) был известен тем, что присылал ему всякие странности в самое неожиданное время, поэтому, в конце концов, он научился ему не отвечать, когда он так делал. Однако его телефон снова завибрировал, и он вздохнул. _«Чего он хочет?»_

**жирная морда:**   
**посмотри на улицу, идиот**

Чан выглянул в окно и был удивлён, увидев, что дождь льёт как из ведра — так сильно, что это можно было назвать штормом. _«Что ж, это объясняет все эти странные смайлики.»_ Он мысленно простонал. Он и трое его друзей планировали грандиозный день на пляже сегодня, но, кажется, что придётся всё отменить. _«Чувак, это отстойно.»_

**чан:**   
**чёрт**   
**что нам теперь делать?**

**жирная морда:**   
**феликс хочет посмотреть**   
**фильм, так что мы сейчас собираемся ✈️**   
**в кинотеатр «TMT»**

**чан:**   
**ладно**   
**я приду к вам позже**

**жирная морда:**   
**лучше бы тебтвпмыпма**

**чан:**   
**что**

И тогда его телефон завибрировал снова, оповещая, что кто-то ещё написал ему. _«Чёрт, я сегодня популярный.»_

**сучья морда:**   
**из-за дождя телефон**   
**сони не работает так что**   
**он сказал мне сказать тебе**   
**что «тебе бы лучше прийти»**

**чан:**   
**спасибо сучья морда**

**сучья морда:**   
**нзч мальчик-гей**

**чан:**   
**сынмин ты даже не**   
**гетеро, не начинай**

_«Что ж, я думаю, мне надо идти.»_ Когда Чан встал, его стул царапнул по плитке на полу, байкеры следили глазами за его движениями. — Мои друзья в последний момент решили сходить в кино, поэтому я должен идти. Спасибо, что позволили мне присоединиться к вам, ребята! — он помахал им, получив в ответ кивки.

— Ты уже уходишь? — спросил Чонин, и взгляда, который он бросил на Чана, было почти достаточно, чтобы заставить его остаться. Но сёрфер слишком хорошо знал, что может случиться, если он не будет присматривать за своими «любителями нарваться на неприятности» друзьями, так что он быстро посмотрел в жалостливые глаза Чонина и взъерошил его волосы.

— Извини, Чонин. Я не могу оставить своих друзей без присмотра. Ты всегда можешь пойти, если захочешь.

Прежде чем Чонин открыл рот, Чанбин ударил рукой по столу.

— Ни в коем случае! АйЭн остаётся с нами, на этом _всё_. — Он свирепо смотрел на Чана, который испуганно сглотнул.

— Ну, я имел в виду, вы, ребята, можете тоже пойти, — предложил он. И тогда у него появилось чувство дежавю. _«Почему мне кажется, что мы уже были здесь?»_ А потом он вспомнил то, что случилось двумя неделями ранее, когда он пригласил байкеров пойти с ними на пляж. _«Дерьмо. Значит ли это, что снова произойдёт что-то плохое? Мы просто ходим кругами? Может быть, приглашать их не было такой хорошей идеей._ » Но после того, как Чонин с энтузиазмом кивнул, желание Чана, чтобы он пришёл увеличилось в несколько раз. _«К чёрту это. Мне нужно найти способ убедить их всех, чтобы Чонин смог пойти.»_

— Хёнджин, — начал он, — если ты пойдёшь с нами, я сделаю так, чтобы ты сидел рядом с Сынмином.

— Идёт! — _«Так, ну это было легко.»_

После небольшой паузы Чанбин вздохнул.

— Ну, единственный способ удержать Хёнджина подальше от проблем — быть рядом, так что видимо я иду тоже, — нехотя сказал он, Чан почти почувствовал себя виноватым, но он был полон решимости не допустить, чтобы его план не провалился.

 _Остался один._ Минхо вернулся к чтению своей книги, он казался совершенно не заинтересованным в беседе.

— Минхо?

Парень долго молчал, так что Чан уже почти подумал было, что он не услышал его. Единственное, что его выдало — его взгляд оторвался от книги к столу, показывая, что он раздумывает над словами сёрфера.

— …Я хочу выбрать фильм.

Чан улыбнулся.

— Главное, чтобы это не был снова _«Титаник»_ , — пошутил он, и уголки губ Минхо приподнялись.

— Договорились.

Чонин и Хёнджин громко обрадовались, заставляя Чана улыбнуться. Чанбин сказал им заткнуться (что они успешно проигнорировали, безустанно прыгая вместо этого, скандируя: «Кино! Кино!»). Минхо закатил глаза, но на его лице была лёгкая улыбка, из-за чего Чан был совершенно счастлив.

«Всё получилось как нельзя лучше», — подумал он.

До тех пор пока Хёнджин не сказал:

— Подождите, у нас нет денег.


	20. Бан Чан, фильмы и мастер сватовства

**Чан прекрасно знал** , какое лицо будет у Джисона, когда он приедет в «ТМТ» с байкерами, в особенности с Минхо. Нет нужды говорить, что разочарован он не был. Джисон начал подходить к ним, открывая рот (скорее всего, чтобы отчитать его за опоздание), но подойдя ближе, он заметил Минхо, стоящего за спиной Чана, его глаза расширились, а он сам издал задушенный стон.

Чан не смог сдержать самодовольную улыбку, расползающуюся по его лицу.

— Так что мы будем смотреть? — спросил Сынмин, не отрываясь от телефона. Он ещё не заметил присутствия байкеров. _«Ну или своего будущего парня»_ , — мысленно добавил Чан со смешком.

— Минхо будет решать, — после этих слов Сынмин резко оторвался от телефона, и маска ужаса появилась на его лице.

— Да вы прикалываетесь надо мной, — пробурчал он, когда появился ухмыляющийся Хёнджин. — Нет, нет, нет. Уйди обратно! Отойди! — Хёнджин игнорировал его слова, продолжая подходить к нему, до тех пор пока не зажал его у кремовой стены. Чан видел, как Хёнджин наклонился и шептал ему что-то на ухо; должно быть это было что-то хорошее, потому что шея Сынмина начала краснеть. Он стукнул Хёнджина в грудь.

— Идиот, — воскликнул он.

Чан подумал, что они были бы очень милой парой. Он переместил взгляд с ним на Феликса, который выглядел… разочарованным? Чан нахмурился. Эмоция была не ярко выраженной, но она была. _«Я знаю Феликса уже долгое время, и такое выражение у него на лице появляется, только когда он разочарован и пытается это скрыть. Что с ним не так?»_ Он подумал о том, чтобы подойти к нему, но передумал, когда увидел, что его веснушчатый друг приблизился к Чанбину. Чан незаметно попытался приблизиться к ним, чтобы он мог подслушать, надеясь выяснить причину, почему один из его лучших друзей чувствовал себя подавленным. Он смог начать слушать их разговор с середины.

— …я дал тебе? — спросил Феликс, смущая Чана. _«Что он дал ему? Подождите… Феликс что-то дал Чанбину?»_

Чанбин пожал плечами.

— Я тебе уже говорил, я ненавижу это. Так что я сжёг его.

Отчаяние появилось на лице Феликса.

— Что? Я же сказал, что ты выглядишь мило в нём!

— А я сказал тебе, что я не милый!

— Ну… — Феликс насупился и скрестил руки на груди, знак того, что ему было нечего сказать. — Это… это не клёво, приятель! — и после этих слов направился в сторону Джисона, не дожидаясь ответа. Чанбин проводил его взглядом, и Чан был готов поклясться, что в холодном взгляде байкера была видна грусть. Низкий парень вздохнул, потирая виски, после чего развернулся и встал к Минхо, который разглядывал различные постеры к фильмам, висящие на стене, и периодически проводил рукой по волосам.

 _«Да, это проблема»_ , — подумал Чан, задумчиво потирая подбородок. — _«Как я могу предположить — ха, я будто детектив — Феликс должно быть сделал подарок Чанбину, а тот решил в ответ сжечь его. Феликс расстроен из-за этого? Почему Чанбин ненавидит это настолько, что ему пришлось его сжечь? Что Феликс подарил ему? Почему мне кажется, что Чанбин что-то скрывает? Боже, я худший детектив на свете.»_

К несчастью, у Чана больше не было времени обдумать эту ситуацию, так как Минхо внезапно указал пальцем и сказал:

— О, оно классное.

— Что именно? — Чан поднял бровь.

— Оно.

— Что?

— _Оно._

— Минхо, просто скажи название кино. Это не так тяжело.

— Придурок, это название фильма. Это ужастик об убийце-клоуне или что-то вроде того, — сказал стоящий рядом с ним хмурый, раздражённый Чанбин.

Рот Чана вытянулся в небольшую «о», когда он понял свою ошибку.

— Упс, моя вина. Тогда решено, — он повернулся к остальным ребятам и приложил руки на манер рупора ко рту. — Парни, сегодня мы смотрим _«Оно»_ и никаких возражений, окей?

— Но я ненавижу ужастики! — возразил Феликс. К его несчастью, никто не обратил на него внимания, когда они покупали билеты (Чан заплатил за всех байкеров) и когда заходили в кинотеатр, просто оставили стоять снаружи в одиночестве. Веснушчатый парень, потянул себя за волосы со смесью разочарования и страха, но в итоге неохотно последовал за ними в _«ТМТ»_.

Название кинотеатра было акронимом (прим. переводчика: с английского «TMT» — «The Movie Theaters» — КиноТеатр) и его назначение было абсолютно очевидным: люди приходили, объедались ерундой во время фильма и потом уходили. Но Чан любил «ТМТ», потому что они показывали и старые, и новые фильмы — роскошь, которую, как он узнал от туристов, не каждый кинотеатр имел. Каждую неделю в кинотеатре показывалась разнообразная классика, и Чан всегда старался посмотреть её. Она заставляла его ностальгировать о времени, которое он никогда не знал, и о мире, в котором он никогда не жил. Мире, в котором не было ярлыков байкеров и сёрферов; скорее всё оценивалось только их действиями и поступками. _«Какой бы великолепный мир это был бы»_ , — думал он в приступе тоски.

Внимание Чана сфокусировалось на группе парней перед ним, которые решали, что им нужно сделать сначала: занять свои места или пойти в торговый киоск. В конце концов, было решено, что двоих людей заставят принести закуски, пока остальные пойдут искать их места. _«Это может быть моим единственным шансом!»_ — подумал Чан. Он был твердо намерен установить мир между двумя группами, чтобы они все могли стать хорошими друзьями друг с другом, положив конец давней ненависти между байкерами и серферами. Поэтому он быстро достал билеты и раздал им, убедившись, что каждый будет сидеть там, где хочет он. _«Если всё пойдет по плану, то порядок будет такой: я, Чонин, Феликс, Чанбин, Джисон, Минхо, Сынмин и потом Хёнджин! Таким образом, Феликс и Чанбин смогут решить свои проблемы, Джисон, может, наконец, получит мужчину своей мечты, Сынмин и Хёнджин сблизятся и, в конце концов, начнут встречаться, а я смогу провести немного времени с Чонином, так как мы давно не виделись! Идеально.»_

— АйЭн, ты должен принести нам закуски, так как ты младший, — сказал Чанбин, кладя несколько банкнот в ладонь Чонина.

На лице Джисона появилась лукавая улыбка.

— Чан, как насчёт того, чтобы ты сходил с ним? Ты здесь самый старший, в конце концов.

Феликс почесал голову.

— Подожди, разве не должен идти следующий по… — Джисон закрыл ему рот рукой, успешно останавливая чушь, льющуюся у него изо рта.

Чан пожал плечами. Честно говоря, он не был против сходить за едой для всех, плюс, он не доверял своим друзьям, что они не уронят попкорн или не съедят всё сразу после покупки. Но самым важным для него было, что Чонин пойдёт с ним. После двух недель разлуки всё, чего Чан хотел, это провести с ним настолько много времени, насколько возможно, пока их не разлучат снова. И судя по тому, что хмурость Чонина сменилась широкой улыбкой, он хотел того же самого.

— Так как у тебя дела? — спросил Чан, когда все ушли.

Чонин засмеялся, и Чан подумал, может ли его улыбка стать ещё шире.

— Ты знаешь, как у меня дела, Чан! — он усмехнулся. — Я переписывался с тобой буквально прошлой ночью.

— Я знаю. Просто… — замолк Чан, выражение его лица стало мягче. — Просто разговор с тобой отличается от переписки. Это намного лучше, — их взгляды встретились, и сёрфер понял, что не может его оторвать, не важно насколько сильно он пытается. — Я скучал по тебе. Сильно.

Взгляд тёмных глаз Чонина наполнился серьёзностью.

— Ох, Чани, я…

— Я извиняюсь, но вы голубки закончили? Тут очередь, — они посмотрели вперёд и увидели работницу, которая нетерпеливо постукивала пальцами по прилавку. Чан мог почувствовать, как его лицо быстро краснеет, и, как он мог заметить краем глаза, Чонин чувствовал себя также.

— Ох! Извините, — он быстро сделал заказ и оплатил его, после чего встал в сторону в ожидании.

Тишина окутала их обоих, и никто не знал, что сказать после той неловкой ситуации. _«Голубки?»_ — Чан подумал, что это был худшим, что она могла сказать. — _«А теперь всё слишком неловко. Мы даже не влюблены! Из-за чего она могла так подумать? Ну, мы могли быть милой парочкой… Нет! Плохой Чан! Не дай своей гейской сущности взять верх! Чонин скорее всего натурал, так что будет лучше держать его на расстоянии. Я не хочу его заставлять чувствовать себя неудобно.»_

Чан вздохнул. Он устал от своих мыслей, поэтому решил заговорить. И в этот момент, Чонин решил сделать то же самое.

— Так…

— Я…

Они посмотрели друг на друга широкими глазами, после чего разразились смехом. Неловкость в воздухе рассеялась, как дым.

— Ты первый, — сказал Чан с небольшой улыбкой после того, как они успокоились.

Чонин смущённо посмотрел вниз.

— До этого я хотел сказать, что тоже сильно по тебе скучал, — если бы у Чана было немного меньше самоконтроля, то он бы обнял младшего прямо здесь и сейчас. — Прошло некоторое время с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз… много времени, я думаю. Многое изменилось.

 _«Многое изменилось.»_ — Внезапно сёрфер вспомнил кое-что важное, что забыл сказать. — _«Будет ли странно, если я скажу ему? Как я заставлю это прозвучать обыденно? Может я могу немного пофлиртовать, и он не заметит? Нет, я не могу рисковать. Я просто буду действовать на инстинктах и плыть по течению.»_

— Кстати… — Чан оглядел Чонина с головы до пят, после чего наклонился к его уху и прошептал, — …тебе очень идут красные волосы.

В его голове заорала сигнализация. Это было слишком кокетливо. _«Чем я, блять, думал. Дерьмо. Что это было. Не могу поверить, что сделал это. Какого чёрта…»_

Чан быстро в смущении отпрянул, слишком напуганный, чтобы увидеть реакцию Чонина, и это было идеальное время: их еду приготовили. Они быстро взяли её и пошли в свой зал, медленно умирая из-за горы еды в руках. На протяжении всего пути они молчали, что было ужасной пыткой для Чана, потому что он застрял в своих мыслях.

 _«Отлично, Чан»_ , — ругал он себя. — _«Ты практически флиртовал с ним! И что это вообще за хрень была «прошептать в его ухо»? Это было так излишне! О, Боже, я так смущён.»_ Он пытался краем глаза посмотреть на выражение лица Чонина, но оно было нечитаемым (разве что из-за кучи еды у него в руках, между его бровей пролегла складка). Внезапно Чонин встретился с ним взглядом, и Чан быстро отвернулся, с румянцем на щеках.

_«Великолепно. Теперь он заметил, что ты пялишься. Скорее всего сейчас он думает что ты какой-то чудила. Отличная работа, Чан.»_

Если бы он только знал, что это не так.


	21. Ян Чонин, кричащий парень и благословение во лжи

**Чонин не** знал, что он сделал в прошлой жизни, чтобы заслужить всё произошедшее с ним, но, чёрт возьми, он очень ценил это.

Сначала он сходил в кино с сёрферами. Этого уже было более чем достаточно для него, видеть их спустя долгое время. Но потом, когда они с Чаном ходили за закусками, сёрфер наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо, что ему нравится его новая прическа. Нет нужды говорить, что Чонин почти сгорел на месте. Получить одобрение Чана было то, чего он жаждал — хотя он не знал почему — поэтому получить этот комплимент от него было лучшим, что случится с байкером за несколько недель.

Не считая того, что Чан сидел рядом с ним на протяжении всего фильма.

Чонин считал себя человеком, которого не просто напугать. Однако, Феликс был тем человеком, который дергался буквально от _всего_ , что Чонин обнаружил, сидя рядом с ним. Так что каждый раз, когда Феликс подпрыгивал или кричал, Чонин делал тоже самое. Это просто было рефлекторно, и Чонина это _не особо_ беспокоило.

 _«Это так смущающе»_ , — думал он про себя. — _«Этот фильм даже не настолько страшный! Я дергаюсь из-за Феликса! Теперь я выгляжу, как трус!»_

Воспитываясь в доме байкеров, Чонин был вынужден участвовать в этих прекрасных «налаживаниях семейных уз», которые варьировались от спокойных поездок на байках на рассвете, до того, что тебя вытуривают ночью из дома без ничего, кроме твоей смекалки и одежды в рюкзаке. Хотя чаще всего байкеры устраивали кино-марафоны и чаще всего выбирали ужастики для них. По началу они пугали Чонина, но в итоге он привык к ним. Именно поэтому Чонин не был удивлен, как все, когда Минхо выбрал «Оно» к просмотру; оригинальный фильм понравился всем байкерам, но никто из них не видел ремейк, так что это пробудило их любопытство. К сожалению, из-за того, что он сидел рядом с Феликсом, Чонин потратил первую половину фильма на дерганья и напряжение, не имея возможности расслабиться и повеселиться.

После очередного вскакивания Феликса с глупым визгом (из-за которого Чонина снова тряхнуло в кресле), байкер решил поставить ноги на кресло и крепко их обхватить, думая, что это уменьшит его шансы на реакцию, когда бы Феликс снова не вскочил. Хоть это была и не самая удобная поза, она ему немного помогла. Его сердце уже почти успокоилось, когда…

— Ты в порядке?

Чонин повернул голову в сторону, почти врезаясь в лицо Чана (который отодвинулся как раз вовремя).

— Иисусе, Чан, ты напугал меня! — прошипел он. Старший прошептал ему на ухо так неожиданно, что байкер почти получил сердечный приступ.

Чан, кажется, нашёл это забавным. Даже во тьме кинотеатра Чонин мог видеть морщинки в уголках его глаз.

— Извини. Ты в порядке? Ты выглядел немного… напуганным.

 _Ах._ Это было не удивительно, учитывая то, как Чонин свернулся.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он, медленно опуская ноги и устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. — Лучше не бывает. Не переживай за меня.

Чан приподнял бровь.

— Ты уверен? Это нормально признать, если тебе страшно. Я не буду тебя осуждать.

Чонин покачал головой.

— Я же говорю, я в порядке. Просто…

Именно в этот момент Феликс решил издать пронзительный крик, заставив Чонина закричать тоже. Его щеки заалели, когда он услышал сдавленный смех Чана, и он зарылся лицом в руки, абсолютно смущённый.

_«О, Господи. Почему я всегда ставлю себя в неловкое положение перед ним?»_

Он был в середине своего мысленного обругивания Феликса, когда его руки внезапно убрали от лица. Он посмотрел в сторону, и увидел Чана (который широко улыбался) яро тянущего его запястья. Он вопросительно на него посмотрел, на что Чан ответил:

— Вставай.

— Зачем?

— Просто встань.

Чонин колебался, но повиновался, слегка наклоняясь, чтобы люди в ряду позади него могли видеть экран.

— И что теперь?

Прежде чем он смог понять, что происходит, Чан быстро потянул Чонина на колени, куда он приземлился с небольшим вздохом. Его ноги были разведены, одной рукой он держался за подлокотник, а другая была зажата в руке Чана, а его лицо (с отсутствием грации) ударилось о грудь серфера.

— Ау!

— О, Боже! — тихо воскликнул Чан, быстро двигаясь, чтобы принять более удобную позу. — Извини! В моей голове это выглядело лучше.

Несмотря на пульсирующий от боли лоб, Чонин засмеялся. Смущение Чана было очень заметным, и это было довольно мило. Бормоча извинения, сёрфер аккуратно подвинул его, пока байкер не уместился у него между ног, облокачиваясь спиной на грудь.

Тело Чонина окаменело от шока, когда он понял насколько близко они находятся. _«Дорогой Бог»_ , — подумал он, — _«пожалуйста, не дай моей тупой гейской заднице всё испортить или помоги мне, когда я буду прыгать с ближайшего утёса.»_

Чан тихо засмеялся. Чонин сглотнул, почувствовав вибрацию спиной.

— Всё прошло совершенно не так, как я планировал. Твоя голова в порядке? — всё, что парень мог сделать это кивнуть, боясь, что его голос пропал из-за того, насколько сильно он паниковал внутри. — Хорошо. Мне просто не понравилось видеть тебя испуганным, так что это был импульсивный поступок. Когда мои друзья пугаются, им становится легче, когда кто-то обнимает их, так что я подумал, что это сработает и с тобой.

Хоть Чонин и не был напуган, скорее он был шокирован криками Феликса, но тот факт, что Чан проявил инициативу, чтобы утешить его, растопил его сердце. Это также показало ему, насколько искренним и заботливым он был. Хоть его сердце и продолжало биться со скорость тысяча миль в час, он почувствовал себя расслабленным рядом со старшим, более свободно, чем раньше.

Стоило ему так подумать, как он почувствовал, что Чан напрягся.

— Подожди, это ведь нормально? Или я заставил тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно? Если так, то ты можешь вернуться на свое место. Извини, я не знаю, о чём я думал. Я знаю, некоторые люди не особо любят прикосновения, и мы обнимались до этого, но это немного другое…

Чонин накрыл его рот ладонью, обрывая его бессвязную речь. Не отрывая взгляда от фильма, он заговорил слегка дрожащим голосом:

— Думаю, я задержусь тут. Я… я не чувствую страха, когда я с тобой, — это была правда, Чан был очень успокаивающий, и даже если Чонин не был напуган фильмом в принципе, он определенно оценил добрые намерения сёрфера.

Чан выдохнул будто с облегчением, после чего медленно обнял Чонина за талию и положил ему голову на плечо.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Потому что не особо хочу отпускать тебя.

Маленькая улыбка появилась на лице Чонина.

_«Боже, я буду притворятся испуганным в любой день, если он будет относиться ко мне так.»_

***

— Все повеселились? — спросил Чан, когда они вышли наружу после окончания фильма. В ответ раздались звуки согласия и кивки (или в случае Минхо один кивок), хотя Чонин заметил, что Чанбин выглядел ужасно раздражённым. _«Почему он… ох.»_ Он внезапно вспомнил, с кем рядом сидел Чанбин весь фильм: с кричащим парнем собственной персоной, Ли Феликсом.

 _«Это напоминает мне…»_ Чонин тихонько подошёл к Феликсу.

— Хей, — прошептал он. — Большое спасибо.

Сёрфер вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— За что? — спросил он, но Чонин, улыбаясь, просто покачал головой.

— Ну… — Чан посмотрел в телефон. — Есть ещё много времени, а у меня есть несколько поручений. Кто-нибудь хочет пойти со мной? — когда он не получил ответа, он вздохнул. — Если вы хотите что-то купить, я заплачу за вас.

Несколько рук сразу взлетело в воздух. Чонин сдержал улыбку, когда Чан закатил глаза, потому что он предвидел это. Тем не менее, когда байкер посмотрел на Минхо, он заметил, что он единственный не захотел пойти.

— У меня есть важное дело, — сказал он, когда Чонин спросил его об этом. — Увидимся дома, — и больше ничего не говоря, помчался прочь, Бог знает куда, оставляя Чонина немного смущённым и немного обеспокоенным. _«Он никогда ничего не утаивал от нас, но он выглядит сейчас так, будто он что-то скрывает. Что происходит?»_

— Окей… — сказал Чан после того, как Минхо ушёл. — Тогда пойдёмте…

— Подожди! — все остановились после внезапного восклицания Джисона. — Я… э… забыл, что у меня тоже есть дело. Увидимся с вами позже, я обещаю! — пока никто не успел ничего у него спросить, он убежал в том направлении, в котором ушёл Минхо, крича: — Скоро вернусь!

— Это было странно, — прокомментировал Хёнджин; Чанбин и Чонин согласно угукнули. Чонин заметил, как сёрферы посмотрели друг на друга, хотя в конечном счете решил не думать об этом. — Бесполезно спрашивать. Идёмте уже!

— Боже, тебе так не терпится побегать по поручениям? — пробормотал Сынмин, заставляя Хёнджина засмеяться и обнять его за плечо.

— Не-а. Мне не терпится разорить кошелёк Чана.

— Эй!


	22. Ян Чонин, вызов и некоторые увечья в гастрономическом магазине

**Единственное** , что вы никогда не должны делать, — это позволять компании байкеров и компании сёрферов идти вместе в гастрономический магазин… если вы, конечно, не хотите абсолютного хаоса.

— Хорошо, — сказал Чан, когда они прибыли в супермаркет «N/S» (или более известный под названием «северо-южный супермаркет»). — Мне нужно зайти сюда на минутку, чтобы купить продукты, потому что _кое-кто_ , — он посмотрел на Феликса и Сынмина, — любит забираться ко мне в дом и таскать мою еду без разрешения. Это скорее всего займет некоторое время, поэтому мне жаль.

В ответ послышалось множество стонов.

— Мы можем помочь тебе… — начал Чонин, но получил подзатыльник.

— Покупка продуктов — _отстой_ , — прошипел Хёнджин. — Не подписывай нас на это дерьмо.

Сынмин толкнул Феликса плечом.

— Он говорит так, потому что скорее всего сам отстой в покупках, — прошептал он, достаточно громко, чтобы все услышали.

Хёнджин резко повернулся в сторону Сынмина.

— Это не так! — запротестовал он. — Чтоб ты знал, я хожу по магазинам в миллиард раз больше, чем кто-угодно за всё своё существование! Я великолепен в шоппинге!

— О, да? — ответил Сынмин. — Если ты так хорош в этом, то почему не докажешь это? Спорю, что мои друзья и я найдем всё из списка покупок Чана быстрее, чем вы, ребята.

— Ну давай, принцесса!

Чонин заметил, как Сынмин подмигнул Чану, беззвучно говоря «всегда пожалуйста». Чонин прикусил смешок. Байкеры никогда не могли отказаться только от одной вещи — вызова. И Сынмин использовал это в своих интересах, обманув его друзей и втянув их в соревнование по покупке продуктов. _«Он такой хитрый»,_ — подумал байкер, когда Чанбин затаскивал его в магазин. — _«Мне нравится это!»_

***

— В каждом списке шесть вещей, — сказал Чан. Все выстроились в линию перед магазином и нетерпеливо ждали сигнала, который позволит им начать. — Всё закончится, когда вся ваша команда, найдёт все продукты из списка и вернётся ко входу. Никаких правил. Диверсии разрешены. Разрешено всё, кроме тех вещей, за которые нас могут выгнать из магазина. Это означает никаких бомб из гуакамоле, Феликс.

Феликс удручённо убрал авокадо обратно в карман своих штанов карго.

— Все готовы? — спросил Чан. Чонин с быстро бьющимся сердцем кивнул вместе с остальными парнями. Взволнованность бежала по его венам. — Тогда… _вперёд!_

Внезапно все срываются с места, разбегаясь в разные направления. Чонин направился к свежим продуктам, глядя на пухлые красные помидоры, которые он заприметил с самого начала. Перед соревнованием, Хёнджин (который назначил себя «капитаном команды») дал Чонину задачу принести помидоры и коробку попкорна для их группы, пока он будет ходить за апельсинами и маслом, оставив Чанбину банку бобов и кусок замороженной говядины.

Услышав шаги позади, Чонин повернул голову и увидел Феликса, следующего за ним по пятам с опасной улыбкой на лице. 

— Я иду за тобой! — прорычал он глубоким голосом, звуча как демон. Чонин подавился воздухом и побежал быстрее, лихорадочно огибая стойки с овощами и фруктами, пытаясь скинуть сёрфера с хвоста. Удивительно, но Феликс был довольно проворен и легко гнался за Чонином, вызывая панику у младшего. « _Он такой быстрый!»_

Они быстро приблизились к лотку с помидорами, и Чонин почувствовал зарождающуюся в груди надежду. Он был так близко к своей цели, что почти мог коснуться их. Но как только он потянулся за ними, банан пролетел около его руки и он одернул её.

— Ты возьмешь их только через мой труп! — воскликнул Феликс, стоя позади него и размахивая бананами. Выглядело это почти комично; но тем не менее, когда очередной банан пролетел мимо его головы, Чонин понял, что он совсем не шутит. Все больше и больше бананов летело в его сторону, от которых он с криком уклонялся и пытался спрятаться за лоток с луком.

 _«Как мне выбраться из этой ситуации?»_ — думал Чонин. Чем больше он прячется, тем более вероятно, что его группа проиграет соревнование, и он не хочет быть причиной проигрыша. Плюс, Феликс подходил всё ближе и ближе к месту, в котором он прятался; он мог это сказать по тому, как его голос становился всё громче и громче.

— Где ты, маленькая лисичка? — позвал он, заставляя спину Чонина покрыться мурашками.

Байкеру нужен отвлекающий маневр и быстро. Его паника совершенно не помогала ему думать, так что у него совершенно не было идей, что делать. « _Кинуть ли в него луковицу? Нет, он возможно пострадает от этого. Убежать? Но тогда я не смогу взять помидоры! Что же делать?»_

Сердцебиение Чонина возросло, когда он увидел тень Феликса рядом с собой. Он был прямо за углом стенда с луком и искал байкера словно пантера на охоте. « _Ну вот и все»_ , — подумал Чонин в отчаянии, когда сёрфер завернул за угол. — «М _еня поймают и отбананят!»_

— Ха! Нашёл… — внезапно раздался вопль и громкий стук, как будто кто-то упал. Шум падающих луковиц наполнил уши Чонина и его глаза расширились, когда он понял, что лоток падает. Он отскочил от стойки, с которой падали луковицы на тело Феликса, лежащее на полу. Шкурка от банана лежала около его ноги. 

— Предатели! Одурачен своим собственным созданием! — кричал Феликс, полностью погребённый под луком.

Чонин пялился на развернувшуюся перед ним сцену некоторое время, после чего поблагодарил Бога и побежал набирать себе помидоры. У него не было представления как ему так повезло, или что вообще произошло, но всё, что он знал, это что он каким-то образом получил отвлекающий манёвр, на который он надеялся, и он не упустит эту возможность.

После успешного получения того, за чем он пришёл, Чонин начал бегло осматривать проходы магазина, чтобы найти тот, в котором может быть попкорн. Его лицо озарилось, когда его взгляд остановился на проходе, над которым висела гигантская вывеска с надписью «закуски для фильмов»; однако у него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел кое-кого, стоящего посреди него.

— Здравствуй, Чонин, — сказал Чан, показывая свою фирменную улыбку с ямочками. Но что-то отличалось, понял Чонин. Взгляд в его глазах не содержал его обычную мягкость, к которой он привык, вместо этого там было что-то тёмное. Но это не пугало его, скорее будоражило. Он был взволнован.

— Привет, Чан, — ответил Чонин. Он заметил, как взгляд сёрфера последовал за ним, когда он медленно пошёл вперёд. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Чан, улыбаясь, скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к одной из полок. 

— Ну, — сказал он. — Я уже нашёл всё своё, и я подумал, что будет хорошей идеей разведать обстановку. Я знал, что кто-то пойдет за попкорном, так что я решил узнать, кто это будет. И это оказался ты.

— Так ты здесь, чтобы остановить меня? — спросил Чонин, оглядывая полки в поиске попкорна. Когда его взгляд вернулся к Чану, лицо парня стало самодовольным, и в этот момент Чонин увидел, что предмет его поисков заблокирован телом Чана. Единственной вещью, которая разделяла его и его вторую вещь, был Бан Чан собственной персоной.

— Я думаю, я уже, — сказал Чан, и Чонин осознал, что это будет сложнее, чем он подумал сначала.

Чан был из тех людей, от вида которых нежные геи вроде Чонина немедленно начинают таять. Добавьте его прекрасную личность и красивое лицо, и это было всем, что Чонин мог просить в парне. Каждый раз, когда он был рядом с ним, Чонин чувствовал, как его сердце начинает биться чуть быстрее, а его живот будто кто-то щекочет изнутри. Он не был тупым; он знал, что означают все эти знаки, но он не хотел произносить это вслух, боясь признать это правдой. Из-за этих чувств у него будет проблем больше, чем одна. Положение, в котором он был сейчас, было примером этого факта. _Что вы сделаете, когда вещь, которую вы хотите, стоит на пути вещи, которая вам нужна?_

— Чан, пожалуйста, — взмолил Чонин, подходя к нему ближе в надежде найти способ обойти его. — Тебе не нужно делать этого. Ты знаешь, что мы в любом случае проиграем, так почему бы тебе просто не быть милашкой и дать мне то, что мне нужно?

Чан поднял бровь.

— Что тебе _нужно?_ Нет, тот попкорн — это то, что ты хочешь. То, что тебе нужно это… — он запнулся, знак того, что вся его уверенность была напускной. Это дало Чонину надежду. 

— Мне нужно что? — спросил он. Он понятия не имел, куда это его приведёт, но если это поможет сбить Чана с толку, он воспользуется этим по полной.

К сожалению, это не особо помогло. Чан слегка тряхнул головой, после чего прочистил горло.

— Не бери в голову. В любом случае, попкорн ты не получишь, — он взял одну из коробок в руки и начал перекидывать её, почти насмехаясь. — Нет абсолютно ничего, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы получить её. Всё кончено, Чонин.

Чонин остановился. « _Я не могу ничего сделать… но я точно могу кое-что сказать.»_

Перед началом соревнования Хёнджин оставил Чанбина запугивать команду сёрферов, а сам отвел Чонина в сторону. 

— АйЭн, — прошептал он. — У меня есть небольшой важный совет для тебя, — Чонин навострил уши. — Я могу тебе сказать, что ты можешь использовать слабое место Чана… — щёки младшего покраснели на этих словах. — Но он также может использовать это на тебе. Так что, если ты когда-нибудь столкнёшься с ним во время этого соревнования, ты должен будешь воспользоваться этим.

— Но что я должен буду сделать? — спросил Чонин. Хёнджин дьявольски улыбнулся.

— Ты будешь должен начать флиртовать.

 _— Что?_ — Хёнджин захлопнул рот шокированного младшего рукой, когда он воскликнул слишком громко.

— Тише! — прошипел он. — Это единственный выход. Я знаю, что ты не особо любишь все эти трогательные штучки, поэтому я приготовил несколько пикап-фразочек, которые тебе нужно запомнить, если время придёт, — после чего он выпалил список фраз настолько быстро, что Чонин едва может вспомнить хоть одну из них. — Запомнил? Отлично, — сказал брюнет, не дожидаясь ответа. — А теперь иди туда и заставь меня гордиться тобой.

Чонин не думал, что ему пригодится совет Хёнджина, но, кажется, это был единственный выход. Если его друг был прав насчет слабого места Чана (в чём он серьёзно сомневался), тогда эта идея сработает. Если нет, то всё станет _супер_ неловким, и Чонину, вероятно, будет лучше зарыться в куче луковиц, как Феликсу.

Он сделал глубокий и подошёл к Чану. Его ладони сильно вспотели, и когда он встал перед старшим, на его лице появилось вопросительное выражение.

— Эй, не думай, что ты… — Чан замер, когда одна из рук Чонина легла на его грудь, а другая взяла его нежно за подбородок и начала наклонять голову вниз, до тех пор, пока губы Чонина не оказались рядом с ухом старшего. Чонин сухо сглотнул. _Не отступать._

— Чани, — прошептал он, задумавшись на мгновение, принадлежало ли громкое сердцебиение ему или Чану. — Если ты дашь этот попкорн мне, то это будет не единственной вещью, которую ты будешь взрывать сегодня вечером.

Челюсть Чана встретилась с полом, как и коробка попкорна, которую он держал в руках. Чонин быстро её поднял и побежал, не удосужившись оглянуться на ошеломлённого парня, стоящего в отделе закусок для фильмов (и который потому будет высмеян друзьями за это). Все, что красноволосый знал — это то, что он больше никогда не сможет посмотреть Чану в глаза снова.

_«Ебена мать. Я не могу поверить, что это только что произошло.»_


	23. Бан Чан, разговор "по душам" и исполнение мечты

**Сёрферы** выиграли соревнование к разочарованию Хёнджина. Это был ближний бой: Чанбин случайно (пока пытался достать банку с фасолью, стоящую на верхней полке) устроил море из падающих банок, разлетевшихся по всему магазину, из-за чего Феликс (который только что выбрался из своей луковой тюрьмы) споткнулся и упал, замедлив себя ещё сильнее. У Сынмина тоже были проблемы, Хёнджин загнал его в угол в молочном отделе и отказывался отпускать. В руках у сёрфера была бутылка молока, и он решает, что лучше всего вылить её на Хёнджина (действие, которое он позже классифицирует, как самозащиту), байкер успешно отвлекается, позволяя ему быстро сбежать. Сынмин был тем человеком, который вывел Чана из оцепенения, вызванного Чонином, и повёл их команду к кассам, завоёвывая победу.

Но победа — это последняя вещь, которая была у Чана на уме. Всё, о чём он мог думать это то, что Чонин сказал ему в отделе с закусками.

Чан хотел только немного позаигрывать и, может быть, немного пофлиртовать, выдавая это за поддразнивания. После того, что произошло в кинотеатре, он захотел посмотреть, как далеко он может зайти, не выдав себя. Так что, он немного подслушал байкеров, когда они делили задания, и начал караулить Чонина около отдела с попкорном.

Он ожидал увидеть покрасневшего, неуклюжего Чонина, который засмущается над его словами.

А получил с точностью до наоборот.

 _«Этот попкорн будет не единственной вещью, которую ты- Нет! Плохой Чан! Не думай о таких гадостях!»_ — Он провёл рукой по своим серебряным волосам, полностью огорчённый. — _«Мне нужно найти Чонина и разобраться в этом. Надеюсь, он был не серьёзен. А если был… нет, мы не будем думать об этом.»_

— Ты в порядке, приятель? — Рука на плече Чана вытянула его из мыслей. Когда он повернулся, знакомое веснушчатое лицо смотрело на него.

— …Ты пахнешь луком, — Чан подметил, решив игнорировать вопрос. Феликс сморщил нос и понюхал белую футболку.

— Блин, и правда. Отстойно, что я поскользнулся на банановой кожуре и оказался засыпан луком или что это вообще произошло из-за Чонина!

При упоминании Чонина, Чан заметно напрягся. Феликс, чувствительный к настроениям своих друзей, не упустил этого из виду.

— Подожди, что-то произошло между тобой и Чонином? Ты поэтому такой странный?

— Нет! Ну… нет!

— Ты уверен? Это «нет» было подозрительным. Эй, Чонин, подойди сюда!

 _«Подожди! Я не готов морально!»_ — подумал Чан в панике, когда Чонин подошёл к ним, выглядя, как всегда, непринуждённо. Он выглядел очень спокойным. — _«Неужели я один, кто беспокоится об этом? Я слишком много думаю?»_

— Что такое? — спросил красноволосый, засовывая руки в карманы своей кожаной куртки. Чан внезапно вспомнил тепло его рук на своей груди и его пальцы на своём лице, опускающие его голову.

— О, ничего такого. Чан просто очень странный. Я думаю, что это может быть связано с тобой, — Чан резко посмотрел на своего веснушчатого друга взглядом, в котором читалось: _«Лучше тебе заткнуться до того, как я кастрирую тебя_ », но Феликс всё равно продолжил. — Я думаю, тебе нужно поговорить с ним, пока его странность не перешла и на нас. Повеселитесь! — И на этом, Феликс убежал, оставляя парочку в неловкой тишине.

Чонин заговорил первым.

— Ты в порядке, Чан? Что-то случилось? — в его голосе не было ничего, кроме невинности и чистоты, и Чан был ошеломлён. _«Как он может так говорить, если не просто пытался подкатить? И **подразумевал** это!»_

— Нет! Всё в порядке. Просто… — он засомневался. — Ты… действительно имел в виду именно то, что сказал раньше? О… ты знаешь… взрывах…

Спокойное выражение на лице Чонина обратилось в абсолютное смущение.

— О, Боже! — воскликнул он. — Мне так жаль! Хёнджин дал мне список пикап-фразочек, которые я могу использовать, чтобы обезоружить людей, если они встанут у меня на пути, так что я решил использовать одну на тебе. Не беспокойся… я не имел в виду ничего такого.

Чан вздохнул с облегчением и попытался проигнорировать лёгкий укол боли в сердце.

— В этом есть смысл. Я никогда не думал о тебе, как о человеке, который может говорить такое, поэтому я был очень удивлён, когда ты так сделал, — он нервно улыбнулся. — Я думаю Хёнджин был прав, это определённо _обезоружило_ меня.

Чонин засиял.

— Это и было целью!

Взглянув на яркую и невинную улыбку младшего, Чан сглотнул. Даже несмотря на то, что было ясно, что Чонин не имел в виду то, что он сказал, его слова никак не выходили из головы Чана и роились там. Это в сочетании с чистотой, практически излучаемой Чонином, заставляло голову серфера кружиться.

_«Блять. Он будет моей смертью.»_

***

— Подожди, _что_?

— Я сказал, что, — Сынмин засмеялся по телефону, — пока вы с Чонином говорили, остальные украли твою машину и уехали! Ладно, я и Феликс украли твою машину. Байкеры позади нас на своих мотоциклах.

Чан потёр виски.

— И что заставило тебя подумать, что это будет хорошей идеей?

— Ничего! — прохрипел Сынмин. Было предельно ясно, что он находит эту ситуацию забавной. — Расслабься, Чан. Мы взяли продукты с собой. Оставим их у тебя дома. Мы также разложим их по местам, так как ты вероятно будешь дома ещё не скоро.

Чан зажал пальцами переносицу. _«Боже, почему я вообще с ними дружу?»_

— Парни, вы идиоты. Как по вашему мне добраться до дома?

— Сам с этим разбирайся! — Феликс заорал на заднем плане, когда пара разразилась еще большим смехом. Чан решил, что они ему больше не нужны, поэтому он закончил разговор и с раздражением засунул телефон в карман.

— Что не так? — спросил Чонин. — Куда делись все остальные?

— По всей видимости они решили, что будет весело украсть мою машину и свалить, — Чан провёл рукой по волосам, пока пытался придумать, что ему теперь делать. — Я думаю, мне надо идти домой.

Чонин немного помолчал перед ответом.

— Эм… — Чан вопросительно на него посмотрел. — Может быть… э… мне отвезти тебя домой на моём байке?

Чану потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не охнуть от удивления. Проехаться на мотоцикле всегда было его мечтой — по факту, это то, что свело его и Чонина вместе — но он всегда отрицал это, думая, что это невозможно. Как сильно он не старался отвергать социальные стандарты вокруг себя, суть была в том, что он — сёрфер. Не байкер. Сёрферы на ездят на байках — они седлают волны. Сёрферы не носят кожаные куртки — они одеты в купальники. Никогда в своей жизни Чан даже не мог подумать, что он приблизится к мотоциклу.

Но, как и всегда, Чонин наполнял его жизнь сюрпризами.

— Ты уверен? Я не хочу случайно лишить тебя баланса или что-то вроде, — хотя внутренне Чан хотел прыгать от радости — серьезно, каковы были шансы, что он когда-нибудь будет ездить на мотоцикле? Он не хотел показаться слишком нетерпеливым к предложению Чонина и рискнуть выглядеть не круто.

Чонин сильно закачал головой.

— Доверься мне, — сказал он. — Ты будешь в полном порядке.

Чану потребовалось три попытки, чтобы забраться на байк. В первый раз он почти опрокинул его из-за своего слишком восторженного состояния. Во второй раз Чан случайно упал, когда пытался залезть на него так же хладнокровно, как делают это остальные байкеры. После этого Чонин настоял, чтобы Чан держался за него, что позволит ему благополучно сесть на байк (как в итоге и вышло).

— Ты готов? — голос Чонина был приглушён из-за надетого шлема, на котором Чонин настоял. Будучи взбудораженным, сёрфер кивнул. _«Вот оно! Моя мечта сбывается!»_ Он не чувствовал ничего кроме взволнованности, а чувство рычащего двигателя под ним волновало ещё больше. Он не боялся. Ему не было страшно. На самом деле, он чувствовал всё, кроме страха.

Тем не менее, как только они тронулись с места, Чан почувствовал, что он сейчас умрёт.

— _Дерьмо_ , — закричал он, его тело наклонилось вперёд и врезалось в спину Чонина. Он начал быстро искать что-то — что угодно — за что можно ухватиться, чтобы не стать дорожным трупом. Первой вещью, за которую он ухватился была кожаная куртка Чонина, так что он держался за неё мертвой хваткой и орал во всё горло всё время.

В зеркале он мог увидеть обеспокоенный взгляд Чонина.

— _Чан, ты в порядке?_ — крикнул он.

Чан быстро начал качать головой.

— _Ты падаешь?_

Чан кивнул.

— _Держись!_ — Чонин убрал одну руку с руля ( _«Ох, мы и правда сейчас умрём»_ , — подумал Чан) и быстро обернул руки Чана вокруг своей талии. — _Так лучше?_

Как по волшебству, Чан вдруг почувствовал себя свободно. Его грудь была прижата к спине Чонина, это положение уже было им знакомо, так как они уже делали это в кинотеатре. Кроме того, что в этот раз Чан, а не Чонин, был тем человеком, которому нужна была стабилизация и поддержка. Их роли стали прямо противоположными, и по некоторым причинам Чан совершенно не возражал.

— Чан? — голова сёрфера дёрнулась. Он незаметно для себя зарылся лицом в куртку Чонина. — Ты в порядке? — Чан кивнул. _«Более чем в порядке, на самом деле.»_ В зеркале он увидел улыбку Чонина и его развевающиеся на ветру красные волосы, когда он увеличил скорость. Чан посмотрел в сторону и чуть не задохнулся, когда увидел, как быстро мимо них пронесся пейзаж. Всё смешалось в беспорядочном шедевре, от которого он не мог отвести глаз. Дома пронеслись перед его взглядом. Затем они пронеслись мимо пляжа. Всё происходило так быстро, что Чан не успевал всё замечать, но его это не беспокоило. Он просто хотел смотреть на всё это вечно.

_«Может ли всё быть таким вечно?»_


	24. Хан Джисон, парень с кошками и пойманный с поличным

**Джисон не** знал, что с ним случилось в тот момент. Всё, что он знал, это то, что как только Минхо ушёл, все его инстинкты говорили ему пойти за ним. Так что он, пробормотав какое-то глупое извинение своим друзьям, ушёл в том же направлении, что и Минхо, молясь Богу, чтобы он смог наверстать упущенное со своей долгоиграющей влюблённостью.

Вскоре Джисон увидел знакомую кожаную куртку за углом и ускорил шаг. Казалось, что Минхо тоже спешил — он шёл довольно бодро и часто оглядывался по сторонам, выглядя встревоженным. Но его лицо оставалось беспристрастным, любое волнение было скрыто под маской спокойствия и сдержанности.

Когда он шёл за байкером, Джисон обнаружил, что местность становилась всё более знакомой ему, словно он ходил здесь сотню раз. Тогда его озарило: Минхо шёл к переулку, где он заботился о котятах! _«Так даже проще»_ , — с облегчением подумал он, решив замедлиться и отдышаться. Он не мог сосчитать, сколько раз он проходил мимо этого места в надежде, что Минхо будет там. Если бы он был там, Джисон бы спрятался за углом и попытался бы сделать фотографии своим полароидом (он часто спорил с Сынмином о том, какая камера лучше: цифровая или полароид); если его там не оказывалось, он проводил время с котятами, приносил им еду и, однажды, маленькую игрушку. Животные привыкли к его присутствию, хотя Джисон видел, что то, как они обожают Минхо, не идёт ни в какое сравнение.

И он не мог винить их. Он тоже был под чарами Минхо.

Звук гравия, хрустящего под ногами, вытащил его из мыслей. _«Кто издаёт этот звук?»_ — размышлял он про себя, застыв в страхе, только потом осознав, что это он сам так громко идёт. Сёрфер тихонько ругнулся, когда поднял взгляд и увидел тот самый переулок прямо перед собой.

 _«Чёрт»_ , — подумал он. — _«Мне надо было быть тихим как ниндзя, но вместо этого, я как мамай прошёлся.»_

Он не знал, слышал ли Минхо его или нет — честно говоря, он был бы удивлён, если бы он _не_ слышал — так что Джисон оставался неподвижным в течение нескольких секунд, затаив дыхание, его сердце дико стучало в груди. Когда Минхо не появился, он выдохнул и на цыпочках подошёл к углу переулка, а затем высунул голову из-за угла. То, что он увидел, заставило его закричать от страха.

Минхо стоял там, явно поджидая, его руки были скрещены на груди. Как только он увидел Джисона, его глаза распахнулись.

— Ты!

Это случилось. Джисон собирался покончить с жизнью прямо там в этот момент. Буря эмоций свалилась на него скопом: унижение, смущение, стыд, ужас и множество других чувств, о которых он только мог подумать. Всё, что его волновало — объект его воздыхания только что поймал его на своего рода преследовании, что было его величайшим страхом.

— Я… — начал он, но Минхо его оборвал.

— Последние два года у меня было странное ощущение того, что кто-то ошивается рядом со мной. — В его голосе была смесь гнева и недоумения. — Я думал, что схожу с ума, но потом я заметил мелочи, которые не были нормальными. Небольшие кусочки кошачьей еды, оставленные кем-то, кроме меня. Маленькая игрушка, которую я никогда не давал им. Мой оранжевый свитер куда-то исчез. И тогда я понял.

С каждым его словом, Джисон словно чувствовал, как его бьют по животу. _«Как я мог быть таким глупым?»_ — думал он. — _«Всё это время я думал, что я был осторожен, когда на самом деле я оставлял ему хлебные крошки, чтобы он нашёл меня.»_

— Поэтому сегодня, — продолжал он, — я решил попробовать узнать, кто именно преследует меня. Я понял, что это будет несложно — в конце концов, кто бы это ни был, он не был самым тихим человеком в мире — но я никогда не думал, что им окажется один из друзей-сёрферов Чонина. — Его кислое выражение лица было словно ножом в сердце Джисона. — Я всегда знал, что ты довольно ужасный тип. Я был готов дать тебе и твоим друзьям шанс ради Чонина, но после того, как я узнал, что один из вас сраный сталкер, _чёрта с два_ я допущу эту ошибку снова.

В этот момент сердце Джисона полностью разбилось. Он даже не мог заставить себя моргнуть, когда Минхо прошёл мимо него, оставляя его одного в переулке. Он стоял там, с распахнутыми глазами, всё, что только что произошло, уложилось в его голосе и, когда он осознал это, он рухнул на землю. Он подтянул колени к своей груди и до боли надавил ладонями на глаза, не желая, чтобы слёзы начали скатываться по его рукам. Он впился зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы не издавать ни звука, но когда она начала болеть, он позволил себе тихо разрыдаться.

Как он мог быть таким глупым? Почему он с самого начала думал, что преследовать Минхо — хорошая идея? Он предпочёл игнорировать тот факт, что он был мерзким сталкером, и вместо этого сфокусировался на том, что он делал, он просто (в своих глазах) делал фотографии кого-то, кем он восхищался.

 _«Идиот. Это то, что ты получаешь, будучи влюблённым дураком, верящим в судьбу»,_ — он крепко сжал свои губы, пытаясь подавить свои всхлипы. — _«Что, ты думал, произойдёт? Что он никогда не узнает об этом, вы начнёте встречаться, ты выйдешь за него замуж и вы будете жить счастливо? Реальная жизнь так не работает.»_

Когда Джисон успокоился, он встал и вытер лицо, молясь, чтобы он не выглядел так, будто у него только что была истерика. Когда он открыл фронтальную камеру, он понял, что его глаза были очень красными, и он выглядел скорее как наркоман, чем как тот, кому только что разбили сердце. _«Что хуже? Наркоман или сраный сталкер?»_ — подумал он с лёгкой самоуничижительной улыбкой. — _«Вопрос с подвохом. И то, и другое делает тебя плохим в глазах Минхо.»_

Даже просто мысль о нём вызывала желание заплакать, поэтому он изо всех сил старался отвлечь себя громкой музыкой на своём телефоне. Его не волновали странные взгляды прохожих, когда он шёл мимо, не волновало доставлял ли он неудобства им. Он просто хотел почувствовать себя лучше.

И Джисон точно знал, куда идёт.

***

Уджин разбирался с рассерженным клиентом, когда дверь кафе распахнулась. Когда он поднял взгляд и увидел выражение лица Джисона, он сразу же бросил блокнот и поспешил в сторону своего друга.

— Эй! Вы куда? — крикнул посетитель, на что Уджин только отмахнулся.

— Найдите кого-то другого, кто поможет вам с вашей аллергией на сахар! — крикнул он перед тем, как повернуться к Джисону. — Что-то подсказывает мне, что сейчас тебе необходимо много яблочного сока.

Джисон кивнул.

— Ты занят?

Уджин кинул взгляд на сердитого посетителя.

— Нет.

— Отлично, потому что ты побудешь со мной некоторое время.


	25. Ян Чонин, Ли Феликс и приглашение

**Ощущение** рук Чана на его талии не покидало мысли Чонина, не после того, как он высадил Чана, не после того, как он вернулся с друзьями домой, и даже не тогда, когда он проснулся на следующее утро. Это было нечто иное, как благословение, и Чонин жаждал почувствовать это снова.

Чонин лежал на диване и смотрел телевизор со своими друзьями байкерами, когда его телефон завибрировал. Вытащив его из кармана штанов, он увидел что это сообщение от Феликса.

_**Веснушки:** _   
**йо, приятель, не спишь?**

_**Чонин:** _   
**неа! утра феликс :))**

_**Веснушки:** _   
**утра чонин!**

_**Веснушки:** _   
**ты занят сегодня?**

_**Чонин:** _   
**неа, а что такое?**

_**Веснушки:** _   
**не знаю в курсе ли ты сегодня у чана день рождения!**

_**Веснушки:** _   
**Я джисон и сынмин устраиваем небольшую вечеринку  
** **для него в клубе «Levanter» сегодня вечером и мы хотели чтобы ты пришёл!**

_**Веснушки:** _   
**Тебе же есть 18 да**

Прежде, чем Чонин мог осознать, что сегодня день рождения Чана, и он не знает об этом, кто-то вырвал у него телефон из рук.

— Какого…

— Оо, вечеринка? Скажи им, что мы придём! — проверещал Хёнджин у него за спиной. Чонин шлёпнул своего друга по плечу и забрал свой телефон обратно.

— Болван! Пригласили меня, не тебя! И к тому же я ещё не знаю пойду ли.

Хёнджин цокнул языком.

— Ой, умоляю. Зачем пропускать бесплатную возможность потусить всю ночь напролёт?

 _«Легко тебе говорить»_ , — подумал Чонин. — _«Ты постоянно в клубах!»_

— Я просто немного нервничаю. Я никогда не был в «Levanter» и не знаю, что ожидать, — несмотря на то, что Чонину недавно исполнилось восемнадцать, он до сих пор и ногой не ступал в ночной клуб. Не то чтобы он вообще хотел, он не думал, что было что-то привлекательное в том, чтобы быть в месте, наполненном алкоголем, потными телами и музыкой с пошлым текстом. _Хотя иногда такое и дома бывает._

— Это то, почему ты должен взять меня с собой! Я самый частый гость в «Levanter», — выглянул Хёнджин из-за плеча Чонина. — Кто, кстати, устраивает вечеринку?

— Феликс, Джисон и Сынмин.

Хёнджин застыл.

— Позови Минхо и Чанбина, — прошептал он. — Мы пойдём на эту вечеринку.

Как оказалось, уговорить Чанбина пойти было проще, чем ожидалось.

— После всего произошедшего за последние две недели, мне был только нужен повод, чтобы напиться, — пробормотал он, заставляя Чонина застенчиво улыбнуться.

А в случае с Минхо всё было с точностью до наоборот.

— Нет, — сказал он, когда Чонин спросил его, и захлопнул дверь в спальню перед его лицом. Это было грубо, мягко говоря. Минхо сам по себе был _немного странным_ после того, как вернулся домой днём раньше. Хоть он и всегда был тихим, но сейчас он полностью пресекал попытки друзей поговорить с ним и в принципе не обращал на них внимание. Это было первой вещью, которую Чонин услышал от него с тех пор, как они ушли из супермаркета, и он понятия не имел что произошло.

— Минхо, пожалуйста? — умолял он через дверь. — Без тебя будет не так, — в ответ он не получил ничего кроме тишины. Смиренно вздохнув, он повернулся к Хёнджину и Чанбину. — Похоже будем только мы втроём. Вы же останетесь со мной?

Чанбин протянул руку и потрепал Чонина за щеку.

— Конечно, АйЭн. Какими мы были бы братьями, если бы оставили нашего младшенького одного?

— Или того хуже… ужасно одетого! — добавил Хёнджин, чем вызвал улыбку у парней. — Серьёзно, нам нужно выбрать одежду для тебя, чтобы ты выглядел как покоритель женских сердец сегодня, — на секунду он замолчал. — Или мужских сердец. Или небинарных сердец. Короче, давай хорошо оденем тебя, да?

Чонин улыбнулся, пока Чанбин пытался не засмеяться.

— Звучит отлично.

***

— **ЧАН!** — крикнул Феликс, вбегая в спальню друга. Голова Чана тут же оторвалась от стола, на котором он спал, его глаза были размером с блюдца.

— Какого?.. — пробормотал он сонно, когда Феликс врезался в него, почти сталкивая с кресла.

— С днём рождения, старпёр! Поднимайся, уже полночь! Ты не можешь провести свой день рождения просто лёжа здесь!

Чан застонал и попытался оттолкнуть Феликса.

— Уходи, Феликс, — проскулил он. — Я хочу поспать.

— Очень плохо, — раздражённо сказал Феликс. — Ты должен встать прямо сейчас, чтобы могли найти что-нибудь сексуальное для сегодняшнего вечера?

— И почему я должен выглядеть сексуально сегодня вечером?

— Потому что, — сказал Феликс, спрыгивая с колен Чана, — Джисон, Сынмин и я устраиваем вечеринку в «Levanter» для тебя! Сюрприз!

Чан опустил голову обратно на стол.

— Нет.

Лицо Феликса погрустнело.

— Что? Ну, давай, ты должен пойти!

— Не должен.

— Должен! Я вытащу тебя из этого кресла силой, если понадобится, Бан Чан!

Чан вздохнул.

— Феликс, нет ничего, что бы ты мог сказать и это заставило бы меня уйти отсюда.

— Чонин придёт.

На мгновение Чан замолчал, и Феликс подумал, что он, возможно, не так всё понял. Но потом его друг посмотрел на него, не поднимая головы со стола, и спросил:

— Ты что-то говорил о том, что надо сделать меня сексуальным?

Веснушчатый сёрфер хитро ухмыльнулся. _Попался._

***

 **Чонин** не имел ни малейшего понятия, что надеть в клуб. К счастью, пришёл Хёнджин и выбрал кое-что для него. К сожалению, большинство одежды, которую он выбрал была очень… _вызывающей._

— Хёнджин, — сказал Чанбин, держа в руках чёрный кружевной топ, который ничего не оставлял воображению. — Ты купил что-нибудь, что _не кричит_ «я буду трахать всё, что движется»?

— Конечно! — Хёнджин залез в кучу новой, только что купленной одежды, которую он бросил на кровать, и откопал там что-то, что Чонин с трудом смог опознать. Это было похоже на несколько кожаных, скреплённых между собой ремней. — У меня ещё есть вещи, кричащие «разложи меня на этом столе прямо сейчас»! Это лучшее из двух миров!

— Иисус! — Чанбин сунул кожаную вещь обратно в кучу, его уши горели. — Где ты вообще… забей. _Почему_ ты купил это ему?

Хёнджин пожал плечами.

— Спонтанная покупка. Я верну, если ему не понравится. Позволь ему самому решить.

Чонин наклонил голову.

— Что это такое?

Прежде, чем Чанбин смог ответить, Хёнджин ударил ладошкой по его рту.

— Всего лишь небольшой аксессуар, который надевается поверх одежды. Хочешь примерить?

Чонин пожал плечами.

— Конечно.

Вот так восемнадцатилетний Ян Чонин впервые надел кожаную портупею.

— Мне вроде нравится! — сказал он, повертевшись перед зеркалом, и не заметив того, как побледнел Чанбин. — Чувствую себя защищённым. Выглядит неплохо! — Сама по себе портупея была довольно проста: ремни растягивались по всей его груди и спине в форме Х, давая ему достаточно места, чтобы он смог просунуть свои плечи и руки. Серебряные круглые гвоздики подчёркивали ремни, сочетаясь с белой рубашкой, одетой под портупеей и оттеняющей её.

— Если бы ты надел чёрные скини с этим, ты бы выглядел идеально, — восхитился Хёнджин. — Ты определённо должен надеть их сегодня.

Чонин взволнованно кивнул. Если Хёнджин думал, что он выглядел хорошо, это значит, что он должно быть выглядел феноменально, потому что у его друга очень завышенные стандарты красоты. _«Надеюсь, Чану понравится»_ , — подумал он. — _«Это было бы лучше любого подарка…»_

Чонин начал задыхаться.

— Подарок! У меня нет подарка для Чана!

Хёнджин издал звук отвращения.

— И? Ни у кого из нас его нет. Наше присутствие — само по себе подарок.

— Может быть для тебя, но… — Чонин состроил гримасу. — Я буду чувствовать себя плохо, появившись без подарка.

— _Какая разница?_ — застонал Чанбин. — Почему это волнует тебя так сильно?

Чонин, конечно же, знал ответ на этот вопрос. Однако, он ещё не был готов рассказать.

— Забей. Без разницы. Давайте сфокусируемся на том, чтобы хорошо выглядеть и хорошо повеселиться сегодня ночью, да?

Хёнджин усмехнулся.

— Хорошо сказано, мелкий. Я уже могу сказать, что это будет безумно сумасшедшая ночь.

— Учитывая то, что АйЭн буквально надел бдсм-портупею, — пробормотал Чанбин.

— Подожди, что?


	26. Chapter 26

**Несмотря на** обещание Чонину, что не бросит его, Хёнджин исчез, как только трио переступило порог клуба.

— Ну, всё как обычно, — пробормотал Чанбин в басах музыки.

Хёнджин заставил старшего надеть странную красно-серую фланелево-шерстяную рубашку с джинсами и, поскольку они принадлежали Хёнджину, они были мешковатыми на нём. Однако, выглядело хорошо, странно, но хорошо. Но Чанбин всё равно бесился, потому что _ненавидел_ носить всё, что было неоднотонным. Чонин не знал, как Хёнджину вообще удалось надеть на него _такую_ одежду, а также сделать такую причёску, что чёлка больше не скрывала лоб, но предположил, что остальные ребята помогли ему.

— Нам лучше пройти дальше, — продолжил Чанбин, — или мы потеряемся в толпе, как это сделал наш прекрасный друг.

Оглядевшись вокруг, Чонин понял, что Чанбин прав; в клуб прибывало всё больше людей и разобрать кто где становилось сложнее. Взяв Чонина за руку, Чанбин потянул парня в неопределённом направлении до тех пор, пока они не оказались далеко от входа.

«Levanter» одновременно и оправдал, и нет ожидания Чонина. Во-первых, хотя практически все пили, здесь были те, кто стоит в одиночестве у стены, или те, кто делает что-нибудь непристойное на танцполе. Однако большинство людей тусовались в небольших компаниях, либо просто общались наедине. Очень редко он видел людей липнущих друг к другу, но если такое случалось, то он сразу отводил взгляд. _«Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы смотреть на это.»_ Несмотря на музыку, от которой у него немного побаливала голова, Чонин должен был признать, что клуб был не таким ужасающим, каким он думал он будет. Плюс тут были красивые стробоскопы.

— Ты знаешь, куда нам идти? — спросил Чанбин, отпуская руку Чонина, когда они отошли подальше от входа. Чонин промычал что-то в ответ и вытащил телефон из кармана, чтобы прочитать сообщение от Феликса, которое тот ранее прислал ему с информацией о том, куда идти.

— Они должны быть…

— Чонин!

Он обернулся и увидел, что Феликс проскользнул мимо группы людей, широко улыбаясь. Его каштановые волосы были слегка взъерошены, но это никак не отвлекало от его блестящей рубашки, мерцающей в тусклом свете клуба. Казалось, он немного задыхался, словно он бегал какое-то время.

— Феликс! — воскликнул Чонин. — Я так рад, что мы нашли тебя!

— Я тоже, приятель! — Феликс замолчал. — Подожди, кто это «мы»?

Лицо Чонина слегка побледнело.

— Эм… ну, Хёнджин и Чанбин узнали о вечеринке, так что… — он отошёл чуть в сторону, тем самым показывая Феликсу, что Чанбин стоит позади него. — Они решили прийти. Я совсем забыл сказать тебе об этом, мне жаль, если мы что-то испортили…

— Нет! Нет, всё отлично, — заверил Феликс. Чонин не заметил, что он нервно постукивал пальцами по бедру. — Сынмин и Джисон заняли столик недалеко от бара для всех. Если хотите, можете пойти к ним. Я ищу именинника.

Чонин кивнул и собирался уйти, как Чанбин схватил его за запястье.

— Подожди. АйЭн, ты сможешь побыть без меня? Я скоро вернусь. — Чанбин не смотрел на него, пока говорил, хотя на самом деле скорее не смотрел на Феликса, который замер на месте.

_«Что-то происходит, но я не знаю что именно.»_

— Да, всё в порядке. Не беспокойся, — с этими словами Чонин ушёл в направлении бара, и слава Богу без проблем смог найти столик Сынмина и Джисона. Джисон лежал лицом в стол, а Сынмин сидел рядом с ним, попивая прозрачную жидкость из чашки, и гладил его по голове.

— Привет, Чо… — приветствие Сынмина резко оборвалось, а его глаза расширились. — Во что _ради всего святого_ ты одет?

Чонин небрежно пожал плечами, проскользнув за столик и сев рядом с Сынмином.

— Чанбин сказал, что это портупея. Я не знал, что это, поэтому спросил Хёнджина, а он сказал, что это аксессуар, который люди иногда надевают, чтобы осчастливить других. И так как это день рождения Чана, я захотел сделать его счастливым и надел! — он указал руками на портупею. — Как думаешь, ему понравится?

Сынмин зажмурился и потёр виски.

— Чёрт возьми, если бы я мог напиться до беспамятства, чтобы забыть это, я бы точно это сделал, но я назначен водителем сегодня. — Он вздохнул и открыл глаза. — Чонин, есть кое-что, что я должен сказать тебе. Хёнджин соврал.

У Чонина отвисла челюсть.

— Подожди, _что_?

Сынмин кивнул.

— Портупея, на самом деле, не для того, чтобы делать людей счастливее. Это больше похоже на… — он замолчал, когда увидел лицо Чонина. — Воу, ты в порядке?

Нижняя губа Чонина слегка тряслась.

— Я… я просто хотел, чтобы Чан был счастлив… потому что я не подготовил подарок для него… но ты говоришь, что это _не сделает_ его счастливым?

_«Это катастрофа! Боже мой, я хочу уехать домой! Мне надо уйти, пока он меня не увидел!»_

Сынмин в отчаянии взмахнул руками.

— Нет! Нет, всё не так! То, что я хотел сказать… — Его взгляд метался от стола к Чонину. — Портупея… ну… ох…

Джисон сказал что-то, но его было почти не слышно, так как он уткнулся лицом в стол. Очевидно, Сынмин всё-таки услышал его, потому что он ударил парня по спине и прошипел:

— Захлопни свою депрессивную варежку.

— Что он сказал? — спросил Чонин.

— Ничего полезного. В общем, портупеи — не та вещь, которая делает _всех_ счастливым. Это просто для… определённых людей.

Чонин наклонил голову.

— Чан будет счастлив?

Сынмин оглядел его с ног до головы, прежде чем снова выпить.

— О, да. Тебе не стоит беспокоиться об этом.

Чонин почувствовал облегчение от слов Сынмина. _«Фух! Пронесло.»_

— Спасибо, Сынмин. Извини, что я немного завёлся из-за этого.

Брюнет хмыкнул.

— По крайней мере, ты не настолько плох, как вот этот ребёнок. — Он ткнул локтём куда-то в рёбра Джисона. — Он хандрит весь день, и я тот, кому приходится нянчиться с ним, чтобы он не напился и не сделал какую-нибудь глупость.

— Что у него произошло?

— Ну… — Сынмин бросил взгляд на Джисона. — Давай просто скажем, что это хорошо, что твой друг Минхо не пришёл сегодня.

— Это потому что он мудак, — прозвучал голос Чанбина позади них. Сев рядом с Чонином, он добавил, — не такой как ты конечно, слава богу.

Чонин предостерегающе посмотрел на Чанбина. _«Пожалуйста, только не начинайте ругаться сегодня.»_ Но был удивлён, когда увидел, что взгляд Чанбина был более расслабленным и спокойным, чем раньше. Чёрт, он даже слегка улыбался. _«Чанбин никогда не улыбается, когда разговаривает с сёрферами. Что это с ним?»_

— По крайней мере, этот мудак может обыграть тебя в «Уно» в любой день недели, — отстрелялся Сынмин. Чанбин, кажется, немного обиделся.

— Если мы поборемся в армрестлинге прямо сейчас, гарантирую, ты будешь _побеждён._

— Буду рад проверить эту теорию.

Чонин хихикал себе под нос, смотря на эту словесную борьбу до тех пор, пока не посмотрел на лестницу и не увидел знакомую мерцающую рубашку.

— Ребят, Феликс вернулся! Привет, Фе… — он замолкнул на полуслове, когда увидел, кто пришёл с ним.

Чёрная шёлковая рубашка, _настолько прозрачная_ , что она не оставляла никакого пространства для фантазии.

Кожаные узкие штаны, которые обтягивали его ноги.

Толстая серебряная цепочка на шее, подчёркивающяя его ключицы.

Серебряные кудри уложенные и зачесанные назад, открывающие при этом его лоб.

Лёгкая улыбка говорила о том, что он _точно_ знал, что он делает с сердцем Чонина.

_«Бан-блядский-Чан, ты абсолютный шедевр.»_


	27. Бан Чан, эмоции и одна сумасшедшая вечеринка по случаю дня рождения (часть 1)

_« **Чонин в** портупее.»_

Это было единственной связной мыслью в голове Чана, когда он с Феликсом подошёл к столику. Даже после того, как он сел, пока его друзья хлопали его по спине в приветствии, единственное, на чём он мог сосредоточиться, — был байкер, сидящий перед ним, и его… интересный выбор одежды. Внезапно он почувствовал себя менее смущённым за ту одежду, что Феликс заставил его надеть, потому что, очевидно, он был не единственным, кто одет, чтобы произвести впечатление.

Чан старался не глазеть. Правда старался. Но каждый раз, когда он пытался отвлечься, делая глоток напитка или слушая разговоры друзей, его взгляд медленно возвращался к Чонину и этой чёртовой портупее. _«Блять. Догадывается ли он, что делает со мной? Нет, он слишком невинен для такого. Но могу ли я называть парня, одетого в портупею, «невинным»?”_

— Чувак, — прошептал Феликс, — ты снова пялишься.

Чан быстро отвёл взгляд от Чонина.

— Дерьмо. Я настолько очевиден?

— Ну… да?

Чан застонал и опрокинул залпом остаток своего напитка. Ему действительно стоило успокоить свои чувства.

— Слушай, не принесёшь мне ещё что-нибудь выпить?

— Без проблем. — Феликс встал и окинул их столик взглядом. — Кому-нибудь ещё принести выпить? — нестройный хор голосов донёсся до парня, а Сынмин попросил принести лимонад вместо алкоголя. — Чонин? Хочешь что-нибудь?

— Не, Чонин плохо переносит алкоголь, — сказал Чанбин, помахав рукой. — Мы пытались выпить с ним пару лет назад, он опьянел после одного шота. Всё закончилось тем, что…

— Окей, все поняли! Пожалуйста, замолчи, — умолял Чонин, явно подавленный. — Кроме того, мне было всего пятнадцать. Думаю, я буду в порядке, если попробую сегодня.

 _«Стоп, его друзья давали ему алкоголь, когда ему было пятнадцать?»_ — подумал Чан, в то время как Феликс, сияя, сказал:

— Ну, есть только один способ узнать! Я принесу тебе выпивку для взрослых, — и ушёл в бар.

— Он ведь не серьёзно?.. — спросил Чонин, в его голосе слышалась тревога.

— О, он определённо был серьёзен, — ответил Сынмин, засмеявшись, когда Чонин застонал и закрыл руками лицо.

Чану стало любопытно.

— Чанбин, что ты говорил перед тем, как Чонин прервал тебя? — спросил он, игнорируя сердитый взгляд Чонина. — Звучит как начало смущающей истории.

— Чанбин! _Не смей_ рассказывать ему! — умолял Чонин, но Чанбин просто пожал плечами.

— Прости, АйЭн. Это желание именинника. — Байкер дразняще сверкнул глазами и дьявольски улыбнулся. — Так, одним вечером я стащил бутылку текилы из запертого шкафа у нас дома и отдал парочке друзей. Я сказал им, что это вода и эти идиоты поверили мне! Ну, пока они не сделали глоток, — он самодовольно откинулся на спинку дивана. — Однако, маленького Чонина, только что вернувшегося с поездки на мотоцикле, мучила жажда. Поэтому он, увидев целый стакан с жидкостью, выпил его _залпом_. Пять минут спустя его унесло сильнее, чем целлофановый пакет на ветру.

— Что именно он делал? — спросил Джисон, наконец-то оторвавший голову от стола. Чанбин засмеялся.

— Бля, чувак, очень _сумасшедшие_ вещи. Он…

— Чё кого, лузеры? — Чан повернул голову и увидел Хёнджина, идущего к ним. Он был совсем нетрезвый. — Вы все начали вечеринку без принца?

— Хёнджин, ты кинул нас, как только мы вошли сюда! — запротестовал Чонин. Чан заметил, что он выглядел расслабленным, возможно, потому что появление Хёнджина остановило рассказ Чанбина, о чём бы он ни был.

— Не правда! Меня увела группа цыпочек, — протянул Хёнджин, оживившись лишь только, когда увидел Сынмина. — Минни, детка! Я так рад, что нашёл тебя! Давай потанцуем!

— Ни за что, — сказал Сынмин. Хёнджин надулся.

— Ты скучный. Уверен, что вот Чонини пойдёт! — с этими словами Хёнджин схватил за руку Чонина, который широко распахнул глаза и споткнулся о край танцпола, а затем приобнял пьяно покачивающегося Хёнджина за талию.

— Придурок, — пробормотал Чанбин. — Пьёт как лошадь и хоть бы что. В любом случае, возвращаясь к тому, о чём я говорил…

Но Чан не мог сосредоточиться на рассказе Чанбина. Всё, что он видел, это то как руки Хёнджина лежали на бёдрах Чонина, то, как эти двое танцевали в опасной близости друг от друга, и тот факт, что в клубе на тот момент было много народу, не очень помогал ему успокоиться.

_«Блять.»_

Чан услышал тихий вздох позади себя и почувствовал, как кто-то постучал по его ноге.

— Чан, — тихо сказал Сынмин. — Я собираюсь сделать кое-что ради тебя, я буду сожалеть об этом до конца своих дней, так что ты мне будешь _должен_.

Прежде, чем сёрфер спросил, что он имел в виду, брюнет вышел из-за столика, обошёл его и помчался на танцпол. Чан увидел, как он подходит к Хёнджину и говорит что-то, из-за чего байкер проскальзывает в толпу и тащит Сынмина за собой, оставляя Чонина одного.

Внезапно Чан понимает, что Сынмин сделал это ради него.

_«Спасибо, Ким Сынмин. За мной определённо должок.»_

— Эм, я думаю, что тоже хочу потанцевать, — сказал Чан и ушёл, не дождавшись ответа. Он протолкнулся через небольшую толпу прежде, чем добрался до Чонина, который качался из стороны в сторону в такт музыке. На секунду Чан остановился, задумавшись, что ему делать дальше. _«Мне положить руки на его бёдра, как это делал Хёнджин? Или сначала дать знать, что это я? Боже, почему так сложно?»_

Пока Чан пытался определиться с тем, что ему делать, роскошная женщина подошла к Чонину.

— Привет, милашка, — проворковала она, проводя пальцами по его груди и цепляясь за портупею. — Почему бы нам не уйти отсюда в какое-нибудь более приятное место? Поверь, это будет стоить того, — она кокетливо подмигнула.

Чан не знал, что на него нашло. Возможно, это был алкоголь в его крови. Возможно, это из-за того, что лицо женщины было всё ближе к лицу Чонина. Возможно, это из-за того, что она трогала его столь провокационно. Как бы то ни было, причина у него была, и поэтому Чан притянул Чонина к себе, обнимая его, и прорычал:

— Извините, но он уже занят.

Женщина охнула и, не произнеся ни слова, быстро ушла, к удовлетворению Чана. И только тогда он понял, что именно он сделал, и побледнел.

— Ох… прости, Чонин, — запнулся он, пытаясь убрать руки от парня. — Чёрт, я сделал это, не задумываясь, но я не хотел, чтобы тебя похитили или типа того. Я, наверное, какая-то птица обломинго, блять, мне, правда жаль…

— Чан! — засмеялся Чонин. — Всё в порядке! Мне было некомфортно из-за неё, но ты появился в нужный момент. — Он тепло улыбнулся сёрферу. — Ты спас мою задницу. Спасибо.

Уголки губ Чана дёрнулись.

— В любое время, Чонин. Я всегда буду рядом. — Он прочистил горло. — Хотя, знаешь… может быть, чтобы этого не повторилось вновь, мы должны потанцевать вместе. Просто на всякий случай.

 _«О мой Бог»_ , — Чан съёжился. — _«Это было худшей вещью, которую я говорил, за всю мою жизнь.»_ Но к его удивлению, Чонин с энтузиазмом кивнул.

— Отличная идея! — После чего он повернулся спиной к Чану и прижался к его телу. — Эмм… Чан?

— Да?

— Ты можешь снова обнять меня? Так люди подумают, что я… уже занят…

Чан почувствовал, как он умирает и возносится к небесам.

— Да, конечно, — ответил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно, и обвил руки вокруг талии Чонина. — Кстати, я забыл сказать об этом раньше, но твоя одежда…

Чонин развернулся в руках Чана и теперь он смотрел на него большими оленьими глазами.

— Я надел это для тебя! Тебе нравится?..

 _«О. Мой. Бог.»_ — подумал Чан. — _«Всё. Вот так я и умру.»_

— Это идеально, Чонин. — _«Ты идеален.»_

Чонин улыбнулся и обнял Чана за талию.

— Я рад, — пробормотал он так, что Чан едва услышал. — Счастливого дня рождения, Чани.

_«Я и правда счастлив в этот день рождения.»_


	28. Ян Чонин, Бан Чан и пьяный парень

— **За Чана!** — крикнули парни в один голос, прежде чем чокнуться рюмками и выпить. Феликс вернулся с напитками сразу после того, как Чан и Чонин закончили танцевать, так что шанс громко спеть Чану «С днём рождения» выпал каждому, прежде чем начать пить. Чонин был единственным, кто до сих пор не сделал глоток; он всё ещё немного нервничал из-за алкоголя и не был уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Ты в порядке? — прошептал кто-то ему на ухо. Это был Чан, который смотрел на него с беспокойством. То, сколько заботы было в его глазах, заставляло колени Чонина дрожать.

— Да, я в порядке. Просто… — он опустил взгляд на свою рюмку в руке. — Немного нервничаю, наверное.

Хотя его слова предназначались только Чану, Джисон всё же услышал его.

— Ооу, наш масенький Чонини испугался? — подразнил он. Похоже, алкоголь поднял ему настроение. — Всё в порядке, мы любим нашего маленького малыша таким, какой он есть.

По каким-то причинам, услышав, что Джисон назвал его «малышом», Чонин почувствовал себя раздражённым. Конечно, может он и был самым младшим, и может он был немного неопытен по сравнению со всеми остальными, но это никак не принижало его! Он хотел, чтобы его считали взрослым, а не всеобщим ребёнком. Это заставило его стать самим собой, и он одним махом опрокинул рюмку.

Парни шокированно выдохнули, но Чонин не обращал на них внимания. Все его чувства были сосредоточены на пожаре в горле, которое вызвало слёзы в уголках его глаз. Он зажмурил их и ждал, пока неприятное ощущение пройдёт, после чего открыл их и увидел, как у всех буквально упали челюсти.

— Что? — спросил он, пытаясь не вести себя так, словно он только что выпил жидкий эквивалент огня. — Почему вы все так уставились на меня? Я в порядке.

— Чонин… — медленно начал Чанбин — Насколько ты в порядке? Ты только что выпил самый крепкий напиток.

Жар начал ползти по шее Чонина. _«Чёрт.»_

— Правда? — он нервно хихикнул. — Я даже не заметил. Может быть моя толерантность усилилась с возрастом или что-то в этом роде. Я, правда, в порядке, парни.

Поздравления донеслись с разных сторон стола. Кажется, друзья были довольны его ответом не смотря на то, что это было абсолютной ложью.

— Ура, Чонин! Ты — взрослый! — крикнул Феликс, хлопнув его по спине. Сынмин засмеялся, взъерошив волосы, и выпил свой прозрачный напиток (Чонин подозревал, что это была вода). Возможно, это из-за алкоголя, струившегося по его венам, но Чонин внезапно почувствовал себя увереннее. Одобрение, исходившее от его друзей, ещё больше разожгло этот огонь, и он рискнул взглянуть на Чана, чтобы оценить реакцию старшего. Он был разочарован, когда увидел, что обеспокоенный взгляд Чана никак не изменился.

— Ты точно в порядке? — спросил Чан, и его тон почти заставил Чонина рассказать правду: _«Нет, я чувствую будто проглотил горячие угли, к тому же алкоголь чертовски неприятен»_ , — но взгляд на его лице заставил Чонина подумать, что Чан всё ещё смотрит на него как раньше; в глазах сёрфера он всё ещё был маленьким ребёнком. И Чонин ненавидел это.

Поэтому, вопреки здравому смыслу, он схватил ещё одну рюмку и выпил её, прежде чем с силой швырнуть на стол, не нарушив зрительного контакта с Чаном.

— В полном порядке, — пробормотал он, прежде чем проскользнуть мимо него на танцпол.

_«Увидит ли он во мне когда-нибудь что-то кроме того, что я самый младший?»_

***

 **Чан был** обеспокоен. С тех пор как Чонин психанул, он так и не вернулся. Прошло уже пятнадцать минут, и до сих пор не было ни намёка на его возвращение. Все остальные разбрелись кто куда — танцевать, в бар или куда-то ещё — оставив его одного за столом. Он понятия не имел, почему Чонин выглядел расстроеным, когда он спросил, всё ли с ним порядке, но в этот момент он просто хотел, чтобы младший вернулся, чтобы извиниться.

 _«Хотя за что извиниться? За заботу?»_ — он вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам, прежде чем сделать глоток алкоголя. Он был рад, что алкоголь на него сильно не влиял, иначе он бы напился от сильного волнения из-за Чонина. — _«И почему я, кстати, так волнуюсь?»_ — подумал он. — _«Чонин уже взрослый. Типа. Он может сам о себе позаботиться. Может же? Он же такой мягкий и хрупкий, он нуждается в защите. О, Боже, Ян Чонин, просто вернись прежде, чем я сойду с ума.»_

Казалось, что уже прошла целая вечность, когда байкер, одетый в портупею, споткнувшись, влетел в стол, и Чан сразу подскочил.

— Чонин! — воскликнул он, в его голосе слышалась смесь радости и облегчения. Кажется, он был в порядке и не пострадал, за исключением его волос, которые были взлохмачены. — Где ты был? Я уже подумал, что тебя похитили или что-то ещё случилось!

Чонин слегка наклонил голову.

— Чан? — он прищурился, и тогда Чан обратил внимание на тёмный румянец на щеках Чонина. — Чан, прекрати это, — байкер махнул рукой перед собой, мягко ударив Чана в грудь. — Ты грубый.

— Грубый? — переспросил Чан, покачав головой и взяв Чонина за руку. — Подожди, забей. Нам нужно присесть. Ты явно пьян.

К удивлению сёрфера, Чонин вырвал руку.

— Прекрати! Я не хочу! — его взгляд наполнился враждебностью, Чан никогда не видел такого на лице Чонина раньше. Это смутило его; почему Чонин смотрел на него так? Что он сделал, что так расстроил его?

— Чонин, что не так?

— Ты! Вот что не так! — закричал Чонин, ткнув указательным пальцем в грудь. — Ты всегда обращаешься со мной так, словно я сделан из стекла! Словно я ребёнок! — его голос слегка задрожал. — Я не ребёнок, Чан! Я такой же взрослый, как и ты! И я докажу это!

Прежде чем Чан понял, что происходит, Чонин толкнул его на стул, сел ему на колени. С решительным взглядом он обнял сёрфера за шею и приблизился к его лицу.

— Я не ребёнок, — прорычал он ему в ухо. Чан чувствовал его тёплое дыхание на шее.

Чан чувствовал _много_ всего в тот момент. Во-первых, он был невероятно возбуждён. Положение, в котором они находились было совсем не дружеским, и то, что Чонин сидел на его промежности, вызывало знакомое давление между его бёдрами. Во-вторых, Чан был очень смущён. Он не знал, почему Чонин вдруг повёл себя так. Всё, что он мог предположить, — он, наконец, опьянел; в конце концов, Чанбин _упоминал_ ранее, что восприятие алкоголя у Чонина было не особо хорошим. В-третьих, Чан запаниковал, потому что он знал, что если кто-то из байкеров увидит это, то ближе к рассвету он будет уже трупом.

— Хорошо, Чонин, я понял, — поспешно сказал он, пытаясь изменить их положение. — Ты не ребёнок. Можешь слезть, пожалуйста? — _«Прежде, чем у меня появится настоящая проблема!»_

Чонин отклонился от Чана, и глаза сёрфера расширились, когда он увидел, что по щекам Чонина скатывались слёзы. _«Что, блять, здесь происходит?»_

— Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? — Чонин всхлипнул. — Но Чани, я… я думал, что нравлюсь тебе так же сильно, как ты нравишься мне…

— Подожди. Что?..

— Но, видимо, нет, — продолжил Чонин, вставая с колен Чана. — Мне так жаль. Я не могу поверить, что понял тебя неправильно. Я пойду.

— Стой! Чонин, — сказал Чан, возвращая младшего назад, — я не сказал ничего о том, что ты мне не нравишься. Просто… — он раздражённо выдохнул. — Сядь обратно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, ладно?

Чонин засиял, все признаки грусти исчезли в тот же миг.

— Ладно! — весело сказал он, плюхаясь на колени Чана и заставляя старшего стиснуть зубы от боли. — Ты самый лучший, Чани! Я так рад, что познакомился с тобой!

— Я тоже, — пробормотал Чан, потирая виски. Как бы он ни любил Чонина, все эти его выходки выводили его из себя. Сначала он злился, потом он плакал, а теперь он доволен как слон! _«Почему я не слушал Чанбина, когда он говорил о том, как вёл себя пьяный Чонин?»_ — Он мысленно проклял себя. — _«О, верно. Потому что я был сосредоточен, на танце Чонина и Хёнджина. Иди на хер, Хёнджин.»_

— Вау, Чан, ты подцепил кого-то! — послышался знакомый голос позади него. Подняв взгляд, Чан увидел сияющую дьявольскую улыбку Сынмина. — Я оставил тебя всего лишь на десять минут, а у тебя уже какой-то парень на коленях? Подожди… — он присмотрелся. — Это _Чонин_? Ебена мать, мне нужно фото того, что я вижу.

— Нет! — прошипел Чан. — Сынмин, ты не посмеешь! Мне нужна твоя помощь!

Но Сынмин не обращал внимание на слова своего друга.

— Скажите «сыыр»! — Сынмин хмыкнул, прежде чем сделать несколько снимков. Чан сердито посмотрел на него в ответ, что заставило Сынмина засмеяться ещё сильнее. — Ладно, ладно. Что случилось?

— Ты слушал, когда Чанбин рассказывал ту смущающую историю о Чонине? — Сынмин кивнул. — Что делал Чонин, когда напился?

— Ну, сначала он очень разозлился на всех и жаловался на всё подряд. — _«Было.»_ — Потом Чанбин сказал, что он стал немного возбуждённым и поцеловал Хёнджина. — Чан дёрнул бровями. _«Ох. Было.»_ — После этого, он без какой-либо причины начал плакать, но остановился, как только его кто-то обнял. А потом он проспал целый день.

_«Прекрасно, блять.»_

— Великолепно, — сказал Чан. — Всё то же самое он начал делать, когда подошёл ко мне.

Сынмин выдохнул.

— Он поцеловал тебя?

— Нет, придурок! — ответил Чан, его уши покраснели. — Он просто уселся мне на колени. Я… — его прервал тихия храп, донёсшийся с плеча. Оглянувшись на звук, он увидел, как Чонин вырубился прямо на нём, и его сердце растаяло при виде этой картины.

— Вы такие милые, — проворковал Сынмин. Чан закатил глаза.

— Он да, не я. В любом случае, мне надо отвезти его домой. Ты знаешь, где он живёт?

— Во-первых, чувак, это очень по-гейски. Во-вторых, нет, но уверен, что его друзья знают.

Чан вздохнул.

— У тебя есть мысли о том, где они могут быть?

— Нет.

— Великолепно, — Чан прислонился к спинке стула и закрыл глаза. В его голове отдавались тяжёлые басы музыки, и он позволил себе расслабиться.

— Ну, очевидно, я застрял здесь, так что ты не мог бы дать мне знать, если кто-то из них вернётся?

— Конечно, приятель, — услышал Чан Сынмина и поблагодарил его. Наличие пьяного парня на нём было последним, чего он ожидал от своего дня рождения, но он должен признать, что это не самое худшее. _Тем более, что это Чонин._ Ему следует поблагодарить Феликса позже за то, что он пригласил его; байкер сделал этот день рождения таким, что он никогда его не забудет. _Кто знал, что парень в портупее может быть таким милым? И кто знал, что у этого милашки так много разных сторон?_ Чан почувствовал, как его напряжённые мышцы расслабились, и он сел так, чтобы было удобнее держать Чонина. _«Я должен запомнить каждое слово, которое он сказал мне, даже если он был пьяным, когда говорил их. На самом деле, я должен запомнить всё, что происходило сегодня ночью, особенно этот самый момент. Я сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь смогу держать Чонина так же, как сейчас.»_ Его губы изогнулись в улыбке, когда он почувствовал, как Чонин прижимается к его груди. _«Боже, как жаль, что я не могу запечатлеть этот момент, чтобы запомнить его навсегда.»_

К счастью, у Чана был друг по имени Ким Сынмин, который всё это время фотографировал их.

К сожалению, как Чан узнает позже, эти фото будут иметь свою цену. Двадцать долларов за фото, если быть точным.


	29. Ян Чонин, лихое похмелье и история Минхо

**Было** девять утра, когда Чонин, наконец-то, со стоном разлепил глаза. Его виски пульсировали от боли, которую он никак не мог определить, а кожа словно прилипла к тонкому белому одеялу. Он медленно откинул его, застонав от прелого воздуха вокруг себя, который никак не помогал избавиться от пота на его теле. Его торс болел, и он попытался помассировать его, но только тогда понял, что портупея с прошлой ночи всё ещё на нём.

 _«Прошлая ночь… Что же произошло?»_ Последнее, что Чонин действительно помнил — это то, как он ворвался в толпу людей на танцполе. Он знал, что выпил спиртного (вероятно, именно поэтому его воспоминания были затуманены), хотя после этого уже ничего не помнил.

_«Я немного потанцевал в одиночестве, а потом вернулся к столу… хм… Чан был там, и мы разговаривали… правда, я не знаю, о чём именно… и затем…»_

Полузакрытые глаза Чонина резко распахнулись. _«Почему я помню, как сидел на коленях у Чана?»_

— Наша принцесса, наконец, проснулась, — пропел кто-то. Чонин обернулся и увидел Хёнджина и Чанбина, сидящих на полу и небрежно потягивающих воду с дьявольскими ухмылками.

— …Что вам надо? — хрипло пробормотал Чонин. Их ухмылки стали еще шире, и в душу Чонина закралось дурное предчувствие.

— Ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Чанбин, сделав отвратительно громкий глоток. Хёнджин фыркнул рядом с ним.

Чонин закатил глаза, устав от их выходок.

— Что-то происходит между вами двумя. Просто скажите мне уже.

Пара разразилась приступом хихиканья, их поведение напоминало поведение незрелых школьников.

— Ладно, ладно, — усмехнулся Хёнджин. — С катушек только не слетай, окей? Некоторые ещё спят. — Чонин не понимал, что он имеет в виду, пока Чанбин не вытащил свой телефон и не показал ему, что было на экране: изображение Чонина, свернувшегося калачиком на коленях Чана, а сёрфер, в свою очередь, крепко спал, обхватив его руками.

_«Какого хрена?»_

— О боже, он весь покраснел! — Чанбин хихикнул, уклоняясь от плохо нацеленного удара Чонина. — Как мило… ой! какого черта, Хёнджин?

— Идиот! — прошипел Хёнджин. — Сейчас девять утра! Тише будь, пока не разбудил всех остальных!

— Извини, извини… в любом случае, Чонин, не хочешь ли ты объясниться? Мне кажется, что ты водишь Чана за нос, — Чанбин подёргал бровями для большего эффекта, заставляя Хенджина ударить его снова за его дурацкое поведение.

Положа руку на сердце, Чонин не мог вспомнить, от чего он стал таким смелым, что сел к Чану на колени. _«Я имею в виду, что сделал это в кинотеатре, но это было только потому, что Чан сказал мне это сделать. Так он попросил меня сделать это? Или я сделал это сам? Боже, если я сделал что-то постыдное, я больше никогда не выйду на улицу!»_

— Н-нет, всё на самом деле не так, как выглядит, — пробормотал он, даже если на самом деле всё было именно так. — Я напился прошлой ночью и вероятно сделал что-то тупое и в итоге оказался у него на коленях.

Чанбин и Хёнджин многозначительно друг на друга посмотрели.

— Я могу назвать кое-что, что ты можешь делать на коленях другого человека, — сказал Хёнджин, подмигнув. Но выражение его лица сразу скривилось, когда Чанбин наступил ему на ногу.

Чонин побледнел.

— Я же не сделал ничего _плохого_ , правда?

Чанбин пожал плечами.

— Нас не было за столом некоторое время, и когда мы вернулись ты уже был в отключке, весь такой милашка со своим прекрасным принцем. Я определённо уверен, что единственный, кто знает, что ты делал, — Чан, так что тебе бы спросить у него, — он остановился. — Чего ты делать _не_ будешь, потому что нам не позволено общаться с сёрферами. Плюс, я думаю именно они причина, по которой Минхо странно ведёт себя в последнее время.

Уши Чонина покраснели.

— Ты говорил с Минхо?

— Я был тем, кто привез тебя домой вчера, — встал Минхо в дверном проёме с нечитаемым выражением на лице, скрестив руки на груди. — И, да. Чанбин прав. Меня не было вчера там из-за сёрферов. Или точнее из-за одного конкретного.

Чонину показалось, что его сердце разорвалось.

— Минхо, я знаю, что Чан тебе не сильно нравится, но…

— Не из-за него. Из-за Джисона.

У всех от шока расширились глаза. Из-за _Джисона_? Как самый добрый и самый непроблематичный из сёрферов мог расстроить Минхо? _«Это не может быть правдой»_ , — подумал Чонин.

— Что он сделал? Может, это даже не он был.

Минхо цокнул языком.

— Выяснилось, что он преследовал меня некоторое время. Иногда я хожу в одно определённое место в городе, и я всегда чувствовал, будто за мной наблюдают. Потом уже, когда я вернулся, я увидел новые игрушки… — внезапно он затих.

Хёнджин поднял брови.

— Новые игрушки? Что ты под этим имеешь в виду?

А потом произошло то, чего Чонин никогда не видел прежде: Минхо покраснел. Это была всего лишь розовая полоска на его светлой коже, но этого было достаточно чтобы просигнализировать, что он прокололся. Чонину потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не уронить свою челюсть на пол прямо там, потому что Минхо никогда не выказывал _никаких_ знаков смущения перед кем-то за все годы, что они были знакомы. Никогда.

Минхо держал рот закрытым, явно паникуя внутри. Это было словно увидеть неисправность робота. Как бы смешно это ни было, Чонину было искренне любопытно, что он имел в виду, поэтому он нежно сказал:

— Всё в порядке, Минхо. Ты же знаешь, что мы не осудим тебя, не важно, что ты скажешь. Не торопись. Мы тебя выслушаем.

Взгляд Минхо метнулся к Чонину, после чего он уставился в пол.

—…Ладно, — вздохнул он. — Думаю, вам всем пора узнать правду обо мне. Я…

Все выжидающе наклонились вперёд.

— У меня три кошки.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

— Подожди, это всё? — спросил Чанбин некоторое время спустя. — У тебя три кошки? Почему ты раньше не сказал?

— Ну, кошки это не в духе байкеров? — сказал Минхо. — Байкеры должны быть жёсткими и мужественными, а не владеть маленькими пушистыми комочками, которые жаждут любви. Я просто боялся, что буду высмеян за это, поэтому решил хранить всё в тайне.

Это было чем то, что Чонин никогда не ожидал услышать от Минхо. Признание своих внутренних тревог заставило юного байкера почувствовать себя ближе к Минхо, потому что у него внутри были точно такие же страхи. _«Я был не так одинок, как думал. Я не могу поверить, что есть кто-то, как я… из-за этого я чувствую себя хорошо. Странно, но хорошо.»_

— Понятно, — кивнул Хёнджин. — Но при чем тут Джисон?

— Ну, есть переулок, в котором находятся мои кошки. Я хожу туда, чтобы менять подстилки и играть с ними. Но потом я начал замечать, что появляются лакомства, которые я не давал им, или новые игрушки, которые я не покупал. Так что в день, когда мы пошли в супермаркет, я решил подождать и посмотреть, смогу ли я узнать того, кто преследовал меня до этого места всё время. И тогда я выяснил, что это был Джисон.

Чонин наклонил голову.

— Но почему ты так расстроен из-за этого? Для меня это звучит так, будто он помогал тебе.

— Просто… — Минхо сжал кулаки. — То, что он делал, было пугающим. Почему он преследовал меня? Почему он ничего не сказал? Ладно, если бы он рассказал мне, я бы всё равно сказал ему уйти, но всё равно!

Чонин шлёпнул себя по лбу.

— Скорее всего именно поэтому! — воскликнул он. — Минхо, ты один из самых недоступных людей среди нас, потому что ты выглядишь так, будто можешь убить одним лишь взглядом. Скорее всего именно поэтому Джисон никогда ничего не говорил! Он боялся тебя!

— А я выгляжу так будто могу убить взглядом? — взволнованно спросил Чанбин.

— Ты слишком мелкий. А теперь заткнись, — ответил Хёнджин.

Рот Минхо слегка открылся.

— Оу. Знаешь что? Это имеет смысл.

Чонин покачал головой. _«Иногда мои друзья такие идиоты.»_

— Плюс, это не выглядит так, будто он хотел навредить тебе. Ты сказал, что он оставлял котам лакомства и игрушки, правильно? По мне, это звучит как помощь. Если бы он хотел ограбить тебя или что-то ещё, я бы забеспокоился, но он никогда не делал ничего подобного, так что я бы сказал, что он нормальный, — на мгновение он задумался. — Ты вообще спрашивал у Джисона, почему он ходил за тобой?

— Я даже не думал об этом.

Хёнджин закрыл лицо руками.

— Тупица! Это первая вещь, которую ты должен был сделать! Не удивительно, что Джисон был очень… _подавленным_ прошлой ночью, — он сказал «подавленным» так будто это было самой ужасной вещью на свете. — Я хотел повеселиться с ним вчера, но он был таким кайфоломом, пока не напился!

Минхо выглядел так, будто на мгновение он крепко задумался.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он и внезапно ушёл.

— Господи! — Хёнджин вскинул руки в воздух. — Он появился, подкинул сплетен, а потом втихую сбежал! Лучше бы ему извиниться перед Джисоном!

Минхо заглянул обратно в комнату.

— Нет. Я собираюсь прилечь и подумать о жизни, — и с этими словами снова ушёл. _Типичный Минхо._

— Ладно, достаточно странностей для одного утра, — сказал Чанбин и, поднявшись, потянулся. — Я пойду. У меня сегодня встреча кое с кем, так что вам двоим тоже следует найти чем заняться.

Хёнджин резко повернул голову.

— Ты идёшь на _свидание_? — закричал он, совершенно забыв о своем прежнем приказе молчать. — И не _сказал_ мне?

— Потому что я знал, что ты отреагируешь так, — пробормотал Чанбин. — И нет, это не свидание! Я просто встречаюсь с другом.

— Я не знал, что ты знаешь, как заводить друзей, — хихикнул Чонин и отбил «пять» Хёнджину. — Куда вы идёте?

Чанбин настороженно посмотрел на них.

— Если я вам скажу, вы же не пойдёте за мной?

Чонин широко улыбнулся, сверкая брекетами.

— Слово скаута!

Чанбин вздохнул.

— Мы собираемся просто поесть мороженого и посмотреть видео игры. Сегодня выходит новая консоль, на которую я копил, так что я собираюсь купить её. Наконец-то, — и, показав им знак «мир», вышел.

В комнате стало тихо.

— Хёнджин?

— Хм?

— Ты знаешь, что я никогда не был бойскаутом, так что моё обещание недействительно?

Хёнджин улыбнулся.

— А ты знаешь, что я ему вообще ничего не обещал!

Они вдвоём коварно улыбнулись. _«Извини, Чанбин»_ , — подумал Чонин, — _«но ты должен был подумать получше, прежде чем рассказывать нам о своих планах и ожидать, что мы за тобой не пойдём. Разрушители свиданий идут за тобой и поверь нам: мы не будем пойманы.»_

В итоге, они были пойманы, но не тем, кого они ожидали.


	30. Глава 30. Бан Чан, слежка и доверие

**Когда Феликс** проснулся он был энергичнее, чем когда-либо до этого, что удивительно, учитывая, что прошлой ночью на вечеринке Чана он перепил Джисона. Сынмин привёз их обратно домой (из-за чего в доме стало снова слишком много людей) и Чан отключился сразу же, как переступил порог. Он проснулся, когда Феликс напевал какую-то попсовую песню себе под нос и собирал свои вещи. 

— Феликс? — позвал Чан, с трудом поднимая голову. Феликс дёрнулся, явно не ожидавший, что кто-то ещё проснётся. 

— Упс! Прости, Чан, я тебя разбудил? — прошептал он. — Я пытался вести себя потише, потому что вы все спите, но видимо неудачно, — он указал рукой на пол гостиной Сынмина, на котором спали Джисон и сам Сынмин. 

Чан покачал головой.

— Нет, я сам проснулся, — пробормотал он. — Ты уже уходишь? Останься на завтрак. 

Феликс тихонько хихикнул. 

— Приятель, уже больше девяти утра, — глаза Чана вылезли из орбит.  _ “Уже так поздно?” _ — К тому же у меня есть дела на сегодня, так что мне нужно сходить домой и переодеться. Я не могу пойти на встречу с этим человеком, выглядя как чёрти что, — он понюхал свою футболку. — Плюс я воняю. Мне нужен душ. 

Чан в согласии хмыкнул и снова лёг.

— С кем у тебя встреча? 

— С Чанбином. 

На этот раз Чан резко сел. 

— Тот Чанбин, который  _ байкер _ ? — воскликнул он, запоздало припоминая, что его друзья спят буквально в метре от него. Феликс кивнул, явно пытаясь скрыть свою широкую улыбку. — Зачем? Подожди… Как это вообще произошло?  _ Что? _

\- Ну, недавно мы поругались, а вчера он извинился передо мной и сказал, что хочет позаниматься со мной чем-нибудь сегодня. Поэтому мы пойдём есть мороженое! - просиял он. - Разве не замечательно? Я чувствую, что действительно достучался до него. Он суровый снаружи, но я докажу всем, что внутри он просто большой мишка тедди.

Чан всё ещё был озадачен фактом, что Чанбин предложил Феликсу чем-нибудь заняться с ним.  _ “Я думал, он ненавидит сёрферов”, _ \- подумал он, пока подозрения закрадывались в его мысли. -  _ “Я должен узнать всю правду. Это может быть просто какой-то сложный заговор, чтобы унизить Феликса. Он слишком наивен и доверчив. Не беспокойся, Феликс, я прикрою тебя!” _

Именно так Бан Чан оказался прячущимся около большого куста неподалёку от "Get Cool", популярного в Лехуа кафе-мороженого. Одетый в темно-зеленую майку и длинные камуфляжные брюки-карго, сёрфер высунул голову из-за куста и увидел Феликса, сидящего за одним из маленьких металлических столиков на открытом воздухе, кончики его пальцев летали по экрану его телефона.  _ “Должно быть он пишет Чанбину”, _ \- подумал Чан, подмечая широкую улыбку на лице Феликса. 

Слева от него послышался шорох.

\- Бро, - прошипел голос. - Нам обязательно сидеть в кустах? Я поцарапаю своё прекрасное лицо!

\- Заткнись, Хёнджин! - прошептал в ответ другой голос. - Всем плевать на твоё лицо! Если ты привлечёшь внимание, то тогда нас заметят и тогда наша засада будет полным провалом!

\- Я бы предпочёл, чтобы меня заметили красивым, а не с ветками в волосах.

\- О господи, ты… Чан?

\- Какого? Я не… _ Чан? _

Чан повернул голову и обнаружил Хёнджина и Чонина, теснящихся в кустах в полуметре от него и уставившихся на него с широко раскрытыми глазами. 

— Что вы тут делаете? — прошептал Чан, спрашивая скорее у Чонина, который казалось застыл на месте. Честно говоря, Чану потребовались все его силы, чтобы не реагировать точно так же, как младший, вместо этого решив действовать так, как будто ничего не случилось.

— Ничего такого. Просто преследуем Чанбина, — ответил Хёнджин, пожав плечами. — Он сказал, что у него “встреча с другом”, но насколько нам известно у него нет друзей за пределами банды. Именно поэтому я определённо уверен, что у него свидание с его тайной подружкой. 

_ О, Боже.  _

— Он не сказал с кем встречается? — спросил Чан. 

— Неа.

— Это… ну… 

— Феликс! — троица обернулась на голос Чанбина, его наряд вызвал бурную реакцию у обоих байкеров. 

— Он одет в…  _ розовое? _ — Чонин подавился воздухом. 

Так и было. В комплекте с рваными чёрными джинсами и поношенными кроссовками на Чанбине был одет светло-розовый свитер, который очень сильно контрастировал с его обычным поведением. Известный во всей банде тем, что носил только тёмные цвета, чтобы запугать других, Чанбин, казалось, изменил свое мнение. Когда он приблизился к Феликсу, тот буквально прыгал от радости.

— Ты сохранил его! — воскликнул Феликс, подбегая с объятиями к Чанбину. — Я думал ты и правда сжёг его! Боже, ты напугал меня! 

Чанбин выглядел ошеломлённым внезапным объятием и неловко бегал взглядом из стороны в сторону. 

— Э, да. Эм, нет, я просто пошутил тогда в кинотеатре. 

Хёнджин закрыл лицо руками.

— Господи как неловко-то, — простонал он. — Я не могу на это смотреть. 

Чонин ударил его в плечо. 

— Заткнись! — прошептал он и посмотрел на Чана. — Эм, Чан? Может быть ты тоже хочешь спрятаться в кусте? Типа, ну знаешь, чтобы не заметили… 

Но Чан ушёл в свои мысли слишком глубоко, чтобы услышать его (или стоны Хёнджина, что Чонин тоже неловкий). Что-то щёлкнуло в его голове из-за разговора Феликса и Чанбина, и он вспомнил, как слышал ругань их двоих в кинотеатре.  _ “Теперь это имело смысл!” _ \- подумал он. -  _ “Значит ли это что это не первый раз когда они встречаются наедине?” _

Прикосновение к колену вывело его из его мыслей. 

— Чувак, алло? — сказал Хёнджин. — Чонин спросил, хочешь ли ты спрятаться вместе с нами в кустах. 

Чан взглянул на Чонина, чтобы оценить его реакцию, но обнаружил, что байкер отвел глаза и ковырял что-то в грязи. Немного расстроенный он покачал головой.

— Не, всё в порядке. К тому же я не думаю, что там хватит места для нас троих. 

Хёнджин пожал плечами.

— Ладно, мне нужно в туалет, так что я отлучусь ненадолго. Звоните мне, если произойдёт что-то интересное. 

Хёнджин вылез из кустов, встал, и, отряхивая с себя грязь, полностью явил себя окружающим. 

— О, Боже мой! Хван Хёнджин? — закричала девушка и головы Феликса и Чанбина сразу же повернулись в его сторону. Хёнджин перестал очищать себя, осознавая, что только что произошло, и убежал в сторону с ветками и листьями, всё ещё застрявшими в его волосах. 

Чанбин выругался вырываясь из объятий Феликса.

— Я знал, что не должен доверять ему! Чонин тоже должен быть где-то здесь, — он обернулся к Феликсу, сузив глаза. — Ты говорил кому-нибудь, что мы встречаемся сегодня? 

Феликс нервно заёрзал.

— Эм… нет? 

Чанбин сделал шаг вперёд, зажимая Феликса около одного из столов. 

— Не ври мне, — прорычал он, чувствуя, как раздражение проникает в него. 

Сейчас провокация не была чужда Чану. Он видел, то, в какой позиции они замерли, и в тот же момент он подумал о том, как определённый кое-кто отреагировал бы, если бы он решил сделать также. Но он отмёл эти мысли, решая подумать об этом позже, а сейчас сфокусироваться на румянце, медленно покрывающем всё лицо Феликса. Чан знал его давно, достаточно давно, чтобы знать, что раздражает его, из-за чего он улыбается, а что заставляет его таять. Феликс любил людей с сильной и доминантной личностью, и Чану не нужно было обладать высоким интеллектом, чтобы понять, что Чанбин и был таким человеком. Тем не менее смотря на то, как разыгрывается эта ситуация, Чан не был уверен, закончится ли всё хорошо или нет. 

— Я остановлю его, — Чан начал вставать, но Чонин протянул руку и усадил его обратно. — Что? 

— Нет, нет! — прошипел Чонин. — Поверь мне, всё будет в порядке. Дай им разобраться. 

Чан покачал головой. 

— Феликса сейчас поколотят. Я не хочу наблюдать за страданиями своего друга. 

— Не побьют его, просто… Чанбин не поступит с ним так. 

— Ты этого не можешь знать!

— Я знаю!

— Нет, не знаешь!

— Почему ты не можешь просто поверить мне? 

Чан всё время избегал зрительного контакта с Чонином, но когда он услышал, как надломился его голос, он сразу же посмотрел на него. Глаза Чонина блестели, а его нижняя губа дрожала, он определённо сдерживал слёзы. Именно тогда вся тяжесть ситуации обрушилась на Чана, и всё, о чём он мог думать, было:  _ “Я такой мудак” _ . Он был настолько сосредоточен на подозрении к намерениям Чанбина, что забыл, что он был одним из друзей Чонина. Любой его друг обязательно должен быть хорошим человеком, независимо от того, байкер он или нет.

— Прости, — прошептал он, медленно забираясь в куст (который к удивлению оказался просторным). — Пожалуйста, не плачь. Мне так жаль. 

Чонин шмыгнул, пытаясь состроить грозное лицо. 

— Я не плачу. 

Чан мягко улыбнулся ему и притянул в свои объятия. 

— Хорошо, ты не плачешь. Но мне всё ещё жаль. Я верю тебе, но я также хочу защитить своего друга. С этого момента я буду слушать тебя больше. 

Слеза скатилась по его бицепсу в том месте, где лежала голова Чонина. 

— Лучше бы тебе так и сделать. 

Чан прикусил улыбку и начал перебирать рукой красные локоны на голове Чонина, возвращая своё внимание к Чанбину и Феликсу. Казалось, что всё обошлось— руки Чанбина были скрещены на груди, и он казался лишь слегка раздражённым, в то время как румянец Феликса немного поблек (хотя на его веснушчатых щеках всё ещё виднелся тонкий след розового).

— Ты честно сказал только Чану? — спросил Чанбин. 

Феликс кивнул. 

— Ага! Клянусь на мизинчиках! — он протянул мизинец. — Ты можешь верить мне! 

Чанбин закатил глаза, но Чан видел, как уголки его губ сложились в улыбку. 

— Как по-детски, — вздохнул он, но всё равно протянул свой мизинец Феликсу. — Думаю, так и есть. 

Чан улыбнулся. Доверие было нелегко завоевать и для байкеров, и для серферов, но казалось, что для двух групп не было невозможным найти его друг в друге в конце концов.


End file.
